Black Abyss, Like Ink
by IImage
Summary: A police chief's son. A crime lord's daughter. And a killer notebook. Light X OC. Complete.
1. Instance

_A/N: I might upload chapter 1 later tonight. This is just the prologue to give you a little taste of my OC's character. Please let me know what you think ~ IImage_

"Daddy?" Little Opal called from down the echoing hall. Her voice was small and tired, "Daddy?" A large thump had roused her from her peaceful slumber. She rubbed her eyes with balled fists. It was hard to see in this blue dark.

There was a room up ahead, her father's study. A sliver of light shone of the wall opposite. She heard voices: It was her father and someone else. She held her breath as she approached the crack in the door. She leant in, to grant one eyed sight. The horror! Directly in her line of sight there was a grey faced man, eyes strained up, looking past the ceiling. Blood trickled from his mouth. She saw her father punch the man, once, twice. Bubbling, red, saliva sprayed across the floor.

The abyss … it stares back…

"Daddy," Opal whispered. Tears were in her eyes and her body was frozen. Her heart, it fluttered within its cage. This was terror.

Then her father moved out of view. She heard the scrape of a desk drawer and the click of something metal. And then she saw it. Her father walked, straight backed and steady, over to the quivering, broken man in the chair. Her father pressed the barrel to the man's left temple, bent to whisper something in the man's ear. The man made a hideous gurgling sound. Her father pulled the trigger. Red exploded out from the man's head. It coloured her vision.

Opal gasped, clamped her hands over her mouth. She ran blind back down the hall in bare feet. Tears dripped down her cheeks and stained the collar of her nightgown.

My father…He killed a man.

There was a telephone in the sitting room. Opal dragged a pink footstool from across the room, leaving thick scrapes across the hardwood, and crawled atop it so she could reach the wall mounted telephone. She pressed the buttons she was taught in school. 119.

A buzzing, female voice, "119, what is your emergency. "Opal blinked, her mouth opening and closing. What was her emergency? Opal's silence caused the operator to repeat herself.

Opal shook her head, clenched her fist, "My daddy," her voice trembled, "he shot someone in the head."

There was silence on the line a moment. The operator replied, "What's your name, honey?"

Opal sniffed, "Opal."

"Alright, Opal, my name's Ginger, I want to send someone to help you. Can you tell me your address?"

"I live on Bergamot drive. My house is yellow. I have a swing set in my backyard."

There was typing sounds coming through, Opal was concerned, she asked, "Is an ambulance coming? Do they know how to bandage heads?"

"Yes, baby, is your mother home?"

"Uh-huh, do you want to talk to her?"

"No, Opal, I want you to stay on the phone with me. Does your daddy have any friends over?"

"Uncle Kai is here."

"Thank you, Opal, you're being such a good girl. Do you know if your front door is unlocked?"

"I don't know. There's a man with a gun guarding it. But he's nice."

"Okay, sweetheart, just stay put, okay?"

And then, 15 minutes later, there were many more men with guns in her house. They were like black, robot men. One took her hand, "Do you want to see your mother?"

Blue and red lights danced in from the windows, colouring her hands. She stared at her skin, "Uh-huh."

"She's looking for you, asked me to bring you to her. Come with me, Opal."

He took her to a woman who was not her mother. This woman wore a grey pin-striped pant suit.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them in!" Her real mother was locked in a bathroom, screaming, "I have a gun."

Opal covered her face. Everybody's got a gun, don't they?


	2. Outburst

_A/N: First chapter. I re-watched Death Note recently, which inspired this. I remember my first Death Note Fic. It died with Quizilla. Probably for the best. Please Review and enjoy. ~ IImage_

It was just the time of year.

The nightmare reared its ugly head, every year, about this time.

It had now been ten years. Ten years ago, to the day, she turned her own father over to the authorities.

Because she was young and naive and because he left the door open a crack, he was serving two life sentences in prison.

Opal tossed in her four poster bed. Her white cotton sheets crumpled around her. She wigged her toes, which stuck out of the blankets. She could hear the sirens and the dogs. She heard the sound of wheels rolling across pavement. The curtains over her bedroom's sole window fluttered. Cold air rushed over her body, but she had to sleep with the windows open; because if, by some chance, she died in her sleep, her soul needed somewhere to go that wasn't here.

The night felt thick and endless. She stared up at the speckled ceiling and as time passed, the darkness only seemed to grow deeper. She lifted her hand above her face. Total blindness. No light came through the open window. Her room was on too high a floor for street light to seep in and clouds hung thick over the city. It was ominous.

Still, the sun rose and broke into her room, shattering the deep dark. Opal stretched awake, tossed on her school uniform, made her face pretty, and pulled her tousled hair into some kind of mass at the nape of her neck. She sprayed lavender perfume into the air before her and spun through it. On the way out she passed her mother strewn across the couch, empty wine glass in hand.

In the elevator she checked her phone, for the time.

6:45 a.m.

Opal hurried for the café around the corner from her condo building. It was a hole in the wall. Low ceilings and exposed brick. She was a regular and the barista poured her cup when she entered. She took the seat nearest the door. The last person left a paper. She felt twinge of disgust at the second hand thing, but the headline caught her attention, so she peeled back the front page. As she sipped her black coffee she read: "Chain of Heart Attack Murders."

Heart attack murders? Opal squinted at the page. How can someone inflict heart attacks on people?

"Last Night several murders of high profile inmates of this prison collapsed of heart attacks, among those murdered was the Drug Lord Goro Tachibana."

Opal's heart skipped a beat. She looked around the café, at the grumpy patrons. She watched the barista stock the display case. Had any of their worlds just been pulled into an ugly shape? Could they tell that hers just was? A fat woman caught her looking and shot a bad tempered glare. Opal almost wanted to say, "I just found out the father I got imprisoned died." But that wouldn't change anything. Opal had no desire for these people's pity.

She left her coffee at her table, half ingested. She normally cleaned up after herself, but her hands were shaking and dropping the coffee would cause a bigger mess, than just leaving it sitting at a counter. She felt the barista's eyes on her. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. In vain, she folded them tight together. She pressed her palms together. She exhaled a great sigh. She had nothing to hold on to, but herself.

Had he been afraid? Had it hurt?

Crisp wind, mixed with icy rain, pelted her face. She lifted and arm, like a shield and rushed towards school. The thought to return home and write-off the day hadn't even occurred to her. A man bumped into her on the street. He put his hand on the small of her back and apologized. She smiled, "its fine." She could feel the gross touch right up until she passed the threshold of her school. It was like entering another world, with squeaking linoleum floors and flat light. There was a weight on her chest. A weight like a mass of dark. It clung to her breast and made her breath shallow. The inside of her mouth stung. A strangled scream threatened to slip out.

She couldn't even remember his face.

Throughout the day she wore the secret of her father's death with slumped shoulders and tight mouth. The look wasn't out of the ordinary, and none pried. "Good," she thought, "I don't want their pity."

5: 42 p.m.

Opal sat in the seat closest to the door, in the front row, of her cram school class - To avoid survivor's guilt in the case of a school shooting. She looked to the clock hung at the back of the room.

With immense concentration she dragged her pen across the page. She wrote the date, careful to create the perfect character each after each.

Light Yagami walked in. Took his place next to the window, in the center row. He sat and she heard the scratching of his pencil on the paper. She heard him flip the page of a textbook.

Other students, Opal could hear them, were conglomerated in the hall, savouring each bit of freedom before class began. She heard their laughter. They wouldn't care. It was unfair to expect them to. But because they possessed some social grace their faces would drop and they might frown. "Oh my God," they might say, and then turn away.

Well she needed to tell someone.

Her mother was out of the question. Opal would not be the one to tell her mother.

Someone needed to hear the words, so she spoke, "My father died yesterday." They were met by silence. And the words hung there, beneath the clock. With each second they faded, but she sure as hell was not going to repeat herself.

Light looked up and noticed he was the only other person in the room. He considered pretending not to hear, but a handful of words wouldn't hurt, so he offered a solemn, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Opal turned to face Light. She had intense, dark eyes, "Kira killed him."

"Your father was a criminal?" Light didn't believe the girl.

"Uh-huh. I saw him kill someone with my own two eyes once. Blew his brains all over his study wall," Opal shot a finger gun to her head. "I think he killed others too. And my dog. I think he killed my dog."

Light blinked at her. Was she grateful? There was no sadness in her voice, but her tone was also void of any satisfaction. Her voice was an empty, airy thing. Not unpleasant.

The bell rang. The sound raked up Opal's spine and caused a hideous metallic taste in her mouth. She ignored the feeling and before the flood of students broke through the door managed to collect her belongings and plop down next to Light.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

"I don't care." Most people ask for permission before taking action.

A thin faced, long necked girl entered the class and moved to stand above Opal, a glower souring her already puckered features. She looked down her nose, "That's my spot."

Opal frowned, "I didn't know," then turned back to look at her open notebook. Light gazed out the window, ignoring the silly stand-off.

"I've been sitting there the entire semester," the girl scoffed, "how could you not know?"

"I suppose I wasn't paying attention."

"So move," The girl said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why should I move to accommodate what you want?"

Light looked to the seated girl. It was a sincere question. There was no malice to it. The standing girl grew flustered. What do you say to that? Yes, I expect you to do what I want you to? She was lost for words and a tantrum threatened to erupt from the scull of the steaming girl, but the sallow faced teacher entered just then and the girl deflated into the seat behind Opal. Childishly she kicked the bottom of Opal's seat. Opal took her back pack from beneath her desk and placed it under her chair, blocking the vengeful foot.

Ryuk watched and laughed. He said, "Light you are popular with the girls. They're fighting over you. That girl next to you, you killed her father, and she wants to sit next to you. She doesn't know. This is not boring at all."

The girl was probably delusional, lying to gain attention through sympathy. Most women Light knew did this. Even his mother was guilty of exaggerating the truth to appear more the victim. Who shared with a stranger that her father was killed by a wanted man? Lonely people, that's who.

7:00 p.m.

She didn't take a single note during the lecture. She better not ask him for a copy of his. Many girls had given that tactic a shot. He saw in their eyes their hope for an in. They all wanted under his skin. He saw their imagined futures together in their silly eyes. But she closed the notebook and packed up without a word. She stood, tipped her head forward. Light noticed her subtle beauty. She said, "Thank you for the company."

The deflated girl sitting behind Opal erupted into laughter. Opal continued, "Although maybe you should thank me, considering the alternative." Ryuk chuckled.

Light smiled at Opal, "What's your name?"

"Opal," she said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Nice meeting you," he said.

"Uh-huh," Opal lifted her hand in farewell.

In the darkened streets, Ryuk said, "Well, she's honest. I've never met an honest human."

Light looked to the Shinigami drifting at his side, "There's plenty and they're always unpopular and never particularly successful."

"That's a little harsh, but maybe true. Wait. Wasn't that honesty?"

"One truth doesn't undo a thousand lies."

"I hate when you get philosophical. It weirds me out." _Ryuk_ swooped over to a sign pasted to a market window, "You should pick up some apples, as penance for my having to listen to your nonsense." Light ignored the Shinigami.

"It's closed."

"We can go tomorrow. Look, there's a sale." Ryuk pointed at the sign, "See, 40% off. That's a pretty good deal."

"They probably ordered too many apples and they're starting to go bad. They're going to try and sell them under the guise of a sale, when they're too ripe too consider buying anyway."

"It's still a pretty good deal. I get apples, you save money."

"We'll see."

Opal returned home, carry out in hand. Upon entering the suite she flicked on the light and heard her mother groan in protest.

"Baby," her mother said, "Did you pick up dinner?" Her mother lay across the couch in a pale blue floral nightgown. She had her face buried in her forearm.

"Yes, Mother, just what you asked for. And Uncle Kai was in. He sends his love."

"Oh," her mother said, stretching up, "that's sweet of him."

Opal set the whiter plastic bag on the coffee table. Her mother pried open the bag, removing the Styrofoam boxes and aligning them neat in a line. Opal watched her mother flip open the largest box. He mother frowned, "Oh, you got the lemon and pepper. That's fine." She opened the next box, pulled out a sweet roll, bit into it, "How's school?"

"You know, the same."

"Good. Just keep those marks up." Her mouth was full and it sounded more like, "ood. Us Sckheep those sharks up."

It doesn't really matter, Mom, Opal thought. My grades are inconsequential. That's the thing with a family business. Guaranteed employment. It was a stifling thing. She would become a part of the family mass, a limb of the Tachibana unit. It would swallow her whole, bones and all.

"I will," she assured.

Opal plucked a sweet roll from the stack and disappeared into her bedroom. She locked the door ran her finger across the CDs kept in a shelf, perpendicular to her door. Something melodic, she decided, and wordless. With headphones in and volume up she filled out English worksheets begrudgingly. The music passed into her, filled her body and lit her soul. It was bliss. She lay back and let it sail her away.

Where Opal ran, Kira fought and struggled. He was bent industriously over the Death Note; sketched a pentagram and assigned its replication to another rotten name and face. He leant back. Anticipation and self-satisfaction. It was bliss, but he pushed it aside. There was always further to go. How far could he go?


	3. Connection

How far is there to go?

"Oh course," Light murmured.

Ryuk, who was lounged across the bed, sat up, "What?" There was anticipation in his voice.

"Her father was a drug lord," Light thought aloud. His pen hand paused. He closed his eyes and lowered his face.

"So what?" Ryuk flopped back down on the bed.

"So she, by blood at least, is connected to a crime syndicate." He opened his eyes and resumed jotting fates into the Death Note.

"Why does that matter? You have no proof she's a criminal herself." Ryuk's words fell on deaf ears.

Light folded his left hand under his chin, "Her father was a career criminal, and the only reason he's dead is because he was incarcerated."

"What are you getting at, Light?"

"I can only kill with face and name, which means I can only kill criminals who are known to police - criminals who've already been caught. If I truly want to rid this world of evil I need to topple even the most discreet of career criminals. I have no time to make underworld connections myself, and honestly I don't want to. I can use the girl, if I can confirm she still has the knowledge and the access."

"Oh I see," Ryuk drawled, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I could use the Death Note, but ideally I would get her to reveal the information willingly, that way she could continue disclosing identities."

"But why would she tell you? And surely you're not thinking of telling her you're Kira."

"Of course not." A complacent grin crossed Light's features, "I only need her to release the information to the public."

"Oh, and how are you going to get her to do that?"

"I'm not sure yet," Light dismissed, "But she seemed to see the justice in her father's death and I'm sure the opportunity will come along. Besides I still have plenty of work to do regarding the broadcasted criminals."

Light entered the cram school classroom and without permission, nor hesitation took the seat next to Opal. Her hair was down, falling past her shoulders and curling at the ends. A lime green gel pen was logged behind her ear. She had her blank note book plastered on the table in front of her.

He unpacked his bag, said casually, "Good evening."

Opal looked startled, "Evening."

She took the pen from behind her ear and rolled it between her fingers and when hair dropped away from behind her ear, she let the curtain remain.

He looked at the open notebook and realized there was writing on the pages. The blankness - a trick of the light. Small lime green characters, which became so faint under the fluorescents, denoted the dates of all the classes: At the top of the page was the date from a month ago and each line after held the succeeding classes, down until today. He watched her pen in today's date. The sleeve of her uniform slid up, revealing white wrists. Her skin was like paper. He could see her blue veins through it.

Opal seemed almost to hold her breath, determined to exist without sound. But there was something below the surface. Something threatening to burst, so Light let the silence persist. He felt her getting uncomfortable under the pressure of it. She shifted in her seat.

Any second now.

She broke, "A priest is with a death row inmate at the electric chair, he says to the prisoner, 'Do you have any final requests?' And the prisoner says, 'Yes, father, I do. Won't you hold my hand?'"

Light didn't miss a beat, "A man goes up to the Library help desk, he asks, 'do you have any books on the topic of popular suicide methods?' The librarian scowls, throws up her arms and says, 'not anymore we don't!'"

Opal sighed and a shadow of a smile was cast at the corner of her mouth. Light couldn't see her face, but saw her shoulders relax.

The bell rang a second later, stopping any response from Opal. Routine class began, so Ryuk drifted away from the pair to look over the shoulder of a girl texting in the second row.

The lecture dragged on longer than usual. Opal was ultra-aware of Light's presence. His movements in particular. He rested his cheek on his palm. He twiddled the point pen. He sketched notes when it suited him. He had flawless writing, Opal observed.

The sun was down and the stars were shrouded by heavy clouds. A bone chilling wind rattled through every body. Light waited just outside the main entrance door.

Ryuk grumbled and watched students leave the school. They looked so happy and free and not bored. "Why are we waiting?" Ryuk complained.

A mass of familiar dark hair passed just below Light's eye level. "Opal," Light called after her. She turned, acknowledging him. He stepped a single step forward. She watched him with guarded eyes. He said, "It gets so dark this time of year. Can I walk you home?"

She looked to the night behind her. "I walked home yesterday. It was this dark."

"Well, then, can you walk me home?"

Opal laughed. It was a lilting sound. "If you're not out of the way."

If this was a one-time thing he would've gotten her to answer first, then adjusted his answer to suit the situation, but if she ever ended up at his place…

"Just kidding," Opal smiled. She was still a girl and attention from an intelligent, handsome boy set butterflies off and even the few and stunted butterflies there seemed to be were enough to send her heart racing. She drifted closer to him. He seemed so warm.

Ryuk hung over Light's shoulder, "She's not so interesting after all."

Opal walked silently next to Light. He opened with a question, innocent enough, "Why don't you take notes?"

"Because I can't decide what to write down."

He tested her proposition, "If you want, I can give you a copy of my notes."

"Thank you, but there is no point."

"It's really no trouble –

"It's not that, it just doesn't matter. I don't expect you to understand. You seem like someone to whom a lot matters."

"Well –

"I admire that." Opal said and stopped walking. "What do you think of Kira?" That made Ryuk chuckle.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you about current events."

Light thought of all the things he could say, he settled on what he assumed she'd expect, "Killing is wrong. Kira acts like he's above the law, serving harsh justice, even for petty crimes. He needs to be stopped."

"You're going to be a politician, aren't you?"

"What? No. What do you think of Kira?"

She ignored his question, "Is it wrong when soldiers kill?"

The dull roar of the city filled the silence between question and answer.

"No," Light decided, "Because the deaths they cause prevent so many more. And they do it to protect the people they love. Fighting in war is one of the least selfish things anyone can ever do."

"Killing's only wrong if it's for selfish reasons," she frowned. She played with the idea, which caused her eyes to look far away. Light didn't try a conversation.

They stopped at a traffic light. An orange hand blared at them. She gazed at it, willing it to drop a way and for a whit walk man to take its place. It was cold. She shivered and looked up at Light. He didn't seem bothered at all. He was serene. It was enchanting.

Light teased, "You know you never did tell me what you think of Kira."

"I'm indifferent to Kira. If I didn't have the news, I wouldn't have known criminals were dying."

Ryuk watched with glee. What would Light say?

"There's been fewer crimes reported over the past weeks. Kira is having an effect on people. Criminals fear him. And I'm sure some civilians admire him."

Opal turned down a side street. There were fewer street lamps and no supplementary light came from shop windows. The scant light casted shadows stretching like fingers across the road. The air stilled.

"Have you seen the online pages? Some worship him."

"No I haven't," Light lied.

"People think he's some kind of god," she shrugged, "Maybe he is."

"He can't be a god."

It was true.

Opal fell quiet. A black cat crossed the path before them, slinking away into the night.

Ryuk mused, "You're not superstitious are you, Light?"

No.

"I am curious how he does it," Opal wondered aloud, "It seems impossible, but so does the pulling of a coin from an ear when you're eight years old." She looked to Light for input.

"You're not suggesting he kills by sleight of hand."

"That's not what I'm saying at all." She shook her head, "It seems like there has to be some kind of magic involved. I don't think it would be possible otherwise." And the way she looked over Light's shoulder to where Ryuk loomed caused Light's heart to skip a beat. "But I'm no mastermind."

It means nothing, Light assured himself. But she kept staring. Was she going to say something? Ryuk started laughing.

Opal stepped forward, until her body was an inch away from his and she could feel the heat radiating through his clothes. Light stiffened and smelt lavender. Streetlight caught in her eyes. This close and he could see the flecks of gold to her eyes. She brought her mouth close to his ear, "Light," she whispered, sending shivers down his spine. She clutched near the collar of his jacket, to keep him still. "There's someone following us."

Ryuk fell back laughing.

Light put his hands on her waist, holding her in place. He lowered his face toward the crook of her neck. He breathed words meant to comfort, "What are the chances someone would be following you?"

"Slight. Could they be following you?"

"Not for any reason I can imagine."

Opal turned ghost white. "Are you sure?"

"Are you in danger?"

"I don't think so," and her eyes looked off to the side, searching for a reason.

Light's voice was low. It raised goosebumps over her skin. He said, "If you want somewhere to stay –

She lowered from him, but didn't step away. There was a warmth between them, conjured out of winter air. She bit her lip, "It's probably for my security," she let a bitter laugh, "but if not hiding's not going to do."

"Is someone after you?" Light asked.

"Who knows?" Her eyes hardened, "And it doesn't matter."

"I can't just let you walk home on your own. What kind of man would I be? Let me help you."

Opal shook her head, "I shouldn't have mentioned it. It was just my imagination. Please let me go."

Light released his grip from her waist. She back stepped, brushing her clothing into a neater array. Light noticed a blush lingering across her cheeks. Light rubbed the back of his neck. The man in the shadows jotted a note.

"Your Father, he must have been a criminal. Is that why there's someone following you?"

Her silence was answer enough.

And they reached the front gate. Light lingered, his hand on the wrought iron, "Why don't you come in for a while?"

"It's late."

"It's 8."

"I don't know what to say."

"I was planning on studying. Why don't you join me?"

"Welcome home, Light and who's this?"

Light looked to Opal, "Opal," he said, "A classmate. She missed the last few days due to illness and I thought I'd review with her."

Opal evaluated the home. She could hear the dampened sound of television coming from the living room. There were portraits hanging on the wall. It was a warm place.

"That's kind of you Light." She looked to Opal, "Nice meeting you." Light headed up the steps. Opal moved to follow. His mother called from the other room, "Door open, Light."

"I know, Mom," he called back.

Opal didn't know what to say. She also didn't know where to sit, because when Light opened his bedroom door, there was only a bed and desk chair.

"I'll get a chair from the next room."

Opal looked around. The room was impeccable. Cleaner than her own. She saw the desk drawer with the key hanging out of it. She cocked her head. That seemed out of character.

"You don't have any music," Opal thought aloud.

Light re-entered, dragging a small chair. Ryuk lay on the bed. He yawned. Light took his own desk chair. Opal folded into the chair brought in from the other room. The chair was lower, and he was already taller than her, so the height difference was ridiculous. She folded her knee beneath her to remedy the issue.

He took her through logarithms, "It's essentially the opposite on an exponential function." He sketched as he spoke, "it's just rearranged to solve for y. It represents a proportionate scale, visually a nautilus shell encapsulates the concept."

"Uh- huh," she nodded. On her own page she drew the shell, carefully, and labeled it 'logarithm."

Light kept speaking, "In application it can be used to simplify large scale scientific data represented in ratios, for example the unit of the decibel. Without logarithms the phenomenon of human hearing would be impossible to represent numerically. The logarithms describe the distance between two frequencies or pitch of the same note, which musically would be described as octaves. This can also be applied to SPL, in how it is to hear something double or half in loudness. We are also expected to remember its application with the Richter scale and voltage ratio."

Opal stretched her arm before her on the desk. She turned her body toward him and rested her temple on her arm. She kept her eyes on the paper. He shot a questioning look, to which she defended, "A new perspective."

He continued, "The Richter scale is practical for describing the extremity of an earthquake. The voltage scale's base number is always 20, due to the nature of Ohm's law. Essentially, all the applications function the same and can be produced by following the same combination of steps." He looked to her face to see if she understood. He eyes were shut, jaw slack, and her chest rose and fell in long measures. A vision of peace. Light sighed, unimpressed. "Opal," he scolded.

"Your voice sounds nice," (like a lullaby) she said as if it excused her inattention.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Her eyes opened and she sat up rubbing the haze out of them, "It's the inverse of the exponential formula, looks like a shell, and represents ratios. Used to solve questions involving sound, earthquakes, or power."

He blinked, "more or less." Then he suggested, "Why don't you explain natural logarithms to me, then?"

"Um," she began tapping her chin, "It's the dark place under the reciprocal."

"Well," Light closed his eyes, "you're not wrong"

On the way back from taking Opal home, in his father's car, Ryuk who was sitting in the back seat, head and shoulders phased through the low roof chided, "Is that your idea of making friends? Don't you know what fun is?"

"I had to think of a non-embarrassing reason to bring her in. If I let her leave, my stalker would've remained under my window and she would've know he was actually following me. I couldn't have planned a better situation. Her noticing my stalker made her distrust her family, and allowed me an opportunity to build her trust in me."

"Well it worked," Ryuk admitted, "she does seem more relaxed around you."

"I know how to uncover my stalker's identity."

"Oh, how do you plan on doing that?"

"I do know what fun is, Ryuk, I think you'll find I'm quite the popular guy," as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and pressed it to his ear."

A brief conversation before Light flipped his phone shut.

"You're going on a date?" Ryuk extrapolated.

"You'll see."

XX

 _A/N: That's it for now. I tell you there's nothing like a midnight reading of Wikipedia's logarithms page. Can you tell I hardly know what Light was talking about? I hope I did a decent job setting up their dynamic. Anyway, what do you think of Light's scheme to get Opal to release her family's identities and crimes to the public? Do you think she'll do it? I mean, she does have a history of perfidy._

 **loveLightly : I know right! I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **sagewhisker1111 : I'm glad to hear this caught your interest, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you!**


	4. Consequence

Silk banners stamped with black Japanese, reminded them of their sins. Cream candles and flowers were arranged around the room, stuck into every corner, gracing every surface. A cathedral fit for the most glamorous weddings.

Opal stood in line with the pews. She gazed into the vaulted ceiling. Organ music shook them all. And then the collective sound of two hundred bodies shifting to look to the rear entrance. The bride, Opal's cousin Hana, emerged shrouded in white lace. A ghost.

Maybe a year, or two, before Opal would become one as well. Opal cocked her head. Do you remember climbing tees, chasing butterflies, making dandelion crowns? Opal wanted to take her cousin's gloved hand; make her relinquish the blue and purple bouquet and run. And they would laugh and run until they couldn't breathe.

Don't be a child, Opal.

Hana floated past. Opal looked down. She shifted her weight. Her pastel heels pinched her toes, but she liked the dress. She pressed the dusty rose velvet between her fingers. Her mother stood next to her in yellow, hands clasped over her heart.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Opal looked to the groom. Kyo of the Ai family. As long as both, Kyo and Hana, shall live, the Ai and Tachibana families were tied. Kyo was a maniac. He pushed Opal from playground equipment once, snapping her arm.

Opal had voiced her dissent, but prior to the wedding Hana had professed she was in love and gave Opal a reassuring smile. Hana attested that the world, her world, became so much larger upon falling for Kyo. As she spoke the diamonds dripping around her neck glinted. That wasn't love. That was wonderment.

And there was some kind of tragic beauty to it; discarding dandelions for diamonds.

* * *

The top three floors of a grand condo complex belonged to the Mori family. Perfect for a commemorating soiree. The place was clattering; a cacophony of happy voices and clinking dishes. Children, in good clothes, ran around their ankles.

Uncle Kai separated from the crowd, put his hand on her arm, "You look lovely, but you'd look lovelier with a smile on that face."

"I'm just nervous."

"Whatever for?"

"I don't recognize many of these people."

"The extended Ai family is here, as well as the Mori family, you've heard of them." He put a hand to Opal's forehead. His brow buckled in concern. She cringed as his chunky rings pressed into her face, "Are you okay?"

Her cheeks were flushed. The velvet along her skin pressed in her own body heat and absorbed the heat of the room, "Just warm," and she fanned herself with her hand once, twice.

"Ah, I thought there, for a second, you had gotten into the refreshments. Don't worry I wouldn't have told anyone." He winked. "Here," he said, "I'll introduce you to Daichi Kobayashi. I'm sure he'll make you feel welcome."

Uncle Kai tightened his grip around Opal's arm and toted her through the crowd to meet this Daichi.

Opal saw the man she was about to meet. He was tall, wearing a grey suit and wire framed glasses.

"Daichi," Uncle Kai boomed, "This is Opal Tachibana, the one I was telling you about."

He extended his hand, "Enchanted." She put her hand into his. His touch was hard and warm.

Uncle Kai looked from girl to boy, "Well I'm going to go refill, don't wait up for me."

Daichi ducked down. She could smell alcohol on his breath, "So, I hear you're graduating soon."

Opal nodded.

"What are you planning on doing afterwards?"

He had a mole under his left eye, like a clown's tear. Opal answered his question.

He didn't hear, leant in further, "It's quite loud in here, don't you think, why don't we take a walk. Get some fresh air."

They stepped out into the hall, and were enveloped by a muffled silence. The air was cool and fresh against her skin.

"I don't know about you, but I hate crowded rooms."

"Uh – huh."

He led her through tall, white halls, by portraits of family passed, set in gaudy frames and up a concrete staircase. He opened the green door at the top of the steps and stepped aside to let her see.

Opal gasped; a garden bloomed into view. Songbirds tweeted, and the sound of a fountain. Flowers of every colour and twisting shrubbery emitted such an intoxicating scent.

"What do you think?" Asked Kaneki. He saw the awe on her face and smugness came across his features.

"Breath taking," she admitted.

Kaneki chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

He watched Opal meander along the cobbled pathways, bending to sniff flowers. She looked over the edge of the floor, palms pressing into cool concrete.

"It's like a secret garden. Look at all of them down there. They have no idea."

"We'll you're in on the secret and welcome to return at any time."

She turned to him with shining eyes. Cool air coloured her cheeks. He said, "It's even stunning in the winter. Everything gets coated in glistening snow. It has a beauty to it."

She turned her attention back to the street below. A whirling feeling in her stomach: A thrill. The crowds on the street made a burbling stream. She watched the television plastered to the building opposite.

More heart attack deaths, for those heartless criminals, she acknowledged.

This Kira, he had a taste for the melodrama, didn't he?

And, like every person in Japan, she wondered what kind of person would Kira be. He was intelligent, she decided. And probably young. Young, because he was killing, not for wealth, but for principle. The world hadn't gotten to him yet.

She wondered if he was down in the stream of people on the street, watching his actions light the screens of the city. And he was a man. His actions were too risky for a woman to take. He didn't have any cartel connections, because none in her world have died that way. He didn't even acknowledge the underground.

"They're going to wonder where we ran off to," Daichi mentioned the suggestion of their disappearance.

"Let them wonder," She sighed and rested her chin on the back of her hand. From this distance the sound of the city sounded like a rushing ocean

Daichi stepped right next to her. Here his smell was isolated and distinct from the floral. He smelt like expensive musk and mint. He was too close, Opal decided and shifted away from his imposition.

"You must be concerned for your reputation?"

"Why would I be?"

And he laughed at that.

Her mouth folded into a frown, "Are you concerned for your reputation?"

He laughed again and took her left hand between his, "My reputation, I assure you, is already well established. Ask anyone!"

Don't say anyone, if you don't mean anyone, Daichi. Opal closed her eyes, annoyance pressing on her temples. "What's your reputation?"

"Alright you can't ask me, Opal, I have an obvious bias." He put his hand atop her head, causing her eyes to snap open. He dusted hand down her face and rested his hand where her neck met her shoulder. "Come on, let's go back, I'll let you have a sip of my drink."

He took her back to the party. An elderly gentleman wagging a toothpick at them stopped them in the hall.

The gentleman said, shifting the toothpick to the corner of his mouth, "Daichi, boy, I've been looking for you." He took a hold onto Daichi's elbow. He spoke to the lanky boy, toothpick jumping, "Erin, keep this lovely young lady company while we're gone." He winked at Opal, "Don't worry he's not in trouble, I'll return him in roughly the same condition momentarily." Daichi was swept into a study at the end of the hall…

"Enjoying the party, miss?" His voice was deeper than she expected and she noticed despite his juvenile disposition there were markings of the life; a thin scar crossed over his mouth and his nose was crooked, broken, once, twice.

"Uh-huh. Who was that?"

"Eito Mori. You're lucky your man is on his good side, I'll say that." He laughed.

"What's Daichi's reputation?"

"Personally, I don't like 'em, but he's got good business sense, Mr. Mori says."

Moments trickled by. Opal amused herself with watching a spider craft a web on the lighting fixture overhead. "How rude of me, I never did ask your name."

"Erin Lee, miss."

"I'm Opal Tachibana, pleased to make your acquaintance."

He had his hands in his pockets. Opal looked to the ground. Was it punishment to be left with her? Did he feel dejected?

Tick.

Tock.

Daichi emerged glowing. He cleared his throat and nodded to the quiet Hatori Lee, who immediately stepped from Opal and headed for the study.

"He said he doesn't like you, but that Mr. Mori says you have good business sense." Opal murmured once Lee was out of ear shot

"You asked him my reputation?"

"Uh-huh."

"Listen," Daichi lowered his voice, which caused a skin crawling combination of breathy and bass: "I can appreciate your," he searched for a word, "moxie. However, most people don't like being questioned, especially not around here. In fact, it's probably best not to speak to anyone unless you've known them previously, or are of the same consequence."

"I understand."

"You are forgiven."

Steady, benevolent Daichi Mori took her back to the party. "I'm going for a drink," he said and gestured to the bar behind him.

Somewhere along the line he got distracted, because Opal stood alone, clutching her arm across her body for a while before wandering toward the bar herself. Daichi was speaking with a tall girl with bleached hair and perfect curves. He was leaning in close to her ear, whispering something that caused his lips to curl up and the girl to blush.

Of the same consequence.

The girl had a ring on her finger. Opal saw it glitter, even from so far away.

Sickened by the shamelessness, Opal turned away. She headed for the door, slipped between the bodies in the crowd, keeping her head low. The bodies, she realized, they quaked. She listened and so heard the word 'Kira' muttered behind bottle mouths and whispered behind hands. Beneath the jovial sheen they were worried.

Why?

Opal didn't know why. Kira's presence didn't change anything for crime families. They masqueraded as business family's. Their names didn't get plastered across the news for shame and blame. No, Kira didn't change a thing - It was the same as always. Don't get caught.

The rules hadn't changed, only the consequence. Just death as a certainty, instead of a maybe, a perhaps. There was no question of the consequence. Isn't that what these people liked? For there to be no Questions?

She looked over her shoulders, back toward Daichi. He had disappeared amongst the crowd of sparking dresses and neat suits. There were so many, squirming in life and being so loud.

Opal covered her ears. Feeling faint she pushed toward one of the arching windows. Their breath and laughter made the air she was in muggy and suffocating. She felt along the base, the sides; some kind of latch or crank. They kept the windows tight and sealed. All their souls, trapped.

She resisted the urge to shrink against the wall and slide down, instead she glared around the room. The greedy people here, take and take, but when someone threatens to take from them it's a travesty. They are so afraid. Their yellow-bellies were showing.

Opal collected herself, focused her eyes on the tall doors at the entrance of the hall. Nobody turned to witness her leave. Opal spent a final glance over her shoulder toward the head table at the back of the room: I wish you well, Hana, Opal bowed toward the bride across the room, and departed.

* * *

She kicked her heels off as she shut the apartment door. She moved through the silent dark to the bathroom. The yellow light buzzed and cast shadows on her face. She discarded her dress onto the tile floor and stepped into the shower. The hot water poured across her skin and the steam purified her lungs and blood. She used too much soap, and stayed in too long, but it was heaven.

The mirror was a plane of fog, and Opal's skin was flushed. She settled onto her neat bed, a mug containing red wine clasped between her hands, wrapped in a fluffy robe to watch the news.

FBI agents were dead, twelve of them. The news scrolled along the bottom of the screen. All heart attacks. Kira?

Surely the FBI didn't deserve to die of heart attacks, like criminals. Kira, aren't you on the same side as the law? Why not an aneurysm? It would be quicker. She shook her head, that just must mean he's restricted to killing using a specific method.

She swirled her drink, or wants everybody to think so. A heart attack for a signature.

Either way, the reality was that Kira killed agents. She thought, well it makes sense. Those who protect criminals, threaten the my greater good, need to die as well. Reasonable.

Opal's ears perked up. From beyond her bedroom door she heard the promise of a storm. Banging, a curse word, or two, and finally her bedroom door was flung open. Her mother, gulping in breaths, stood in the frame. "You left early," she shrieked, "how disrespectful! How ungrateful!" She slid to her knees, "I raised you better. I raised you better." And sloppy tears and mucus dribbled down her face, ruining her makeup.

"I wasn't feeling well," Opal said, her eyes still reflecting the news broadcast. Her mother was very drunk. There was no chance this conversation would be retained by her drunken head.

"You weren't feeling well! You'll never outgrow your reputation as a spoiled brat. I just want to marry you off. I want to know you'll be taken care of."

Opal looked away from the screen, thought, but I don't want to be a part of that world.

"I want you to realize you're going to destroy our family name. I'm going to die broke and alone and it's all because of you. You selfish brat!"

Tears of frustration glassed Opal's eyes. I can't be a part of that word. "Don't worry, Mother. I met Daichi. He likes me." More or less.

"Daichi Mori." Her mother stood, dusted herself and drug her fingers along her waterline, "good, at least you didn't make a complete fool out of yourself, your family." She turned to leave, and in a voice like ice spoke, "Don't screw it up." And closed the door.

Opal found herself catching breath. There wasn't enough air in the room. She rushed over to the window, fumbled with the clasps and pushed the pane upwards, letting in a rush of winter air. She tasted the air. It tasted the way star light looks, and it soothed her. She could breathe.

And it granted her clarity. She could see the ugliness of the entire day and it struck her hard. She grabbed at the sides of her head, "Everything is so stupid," she spoke and the sentiment was carried off on the wind.

A dog barked from below.

Tick.

Tock.

Her mouth parted before a wicked grin pulled her mouth sideways. Dark eyes were empty, but electric. The winds halted. She had a plan, and she laughed and flopped onto her back. Curling onto her side, she weighed the possible consequences.

They were heavy, like the world.

* * *

 _A/N: Merry Christmas, if you're into that sort of thing. If not, happy Isaac Newton's Birthday day. Whatever. Anyway this chapter is that chapter where not a lot of Death Note happens, but hey it had to happen. And what I say goes. Right? And thank you for following and favouriting. It makes me happy. Like pathetically so. I do little dances and stuff..._

 _P.S. The rating may change by next chapter (M)_


	5. Measures

She's on the same page. She got there on her own.

It was only a matter of time before Kira's influence would grow.

Light was back in his place near the window, because Opal was absent. It was most likely she'd attempt to use the internet, probably post to a Kira forum. He gazed out at the grey pathways below. Crows flapped down to a punctured and abandoned bag of chips. Light zoned out, watching the bids nip and peck each other over it, then cast a look toward her vacancy. He would call her after class to re connect.

"Hello?" She questioned from the other end after class and the sound of three tones.

"Opal, it's Light."

"Why are you calling?"

"You missed class."

"I must've lost track of time," she feigned concern.

Light imagined her face crinkling, trying to fathom what had caused her to miss the class. And he suspected she did know exactly why she'd been absent, that it was a conscious decision and she was about to lie to him. "Do you want to meet after school tomorrow. I can take you over what you missed."

Opal mulled it over, "Sure," she decided.

"See you then," Light said and bent his phone shut.

He would let her under his skin, or at least let her think so.

Ryuk laughed, "What happens if she finds out you're just manipulating her?"

"I'm not concerned."

"She might cry."

"Like I said, I'm not concerned."

"You can be really cold; you know that Light."

Light found her after school. He approached her as he saw her leave the arts building. It was strange seeing her under anything other than artificial light. "Hey," he said.

"Hello," she stopped in front of him. Winter breeze ruffled her.

He smiled and let a good natured chuckle, "Shall we go?"

Classmates were bumping by. Some cast curious glances. She felt their eyes. She huddled closer to Light. "Uh-huh."

Light said, "don't worry about them. They're just curious. I don't usually hang out with people they don't know."

"People they don't know," she echoed.

"From what I gather you're not exactly the social type."

"I just never know what to say."

"You're not missing out on anything," Light promised.

They crossed into the city. Stood and waited for a train to pass, "What's your reputation?" Opal asked a few minutes into the walk.

Ryuk interjected, "What kind of question is that?"

She clearly doesn't care what my reputation is. She merely wants to evaluate how I handle the question. Light smiled, "I'm not concerned with reputation. I don't expect people accurately evaluate anyone anyway."

Opal seemed satisfied with that response as she softened around the edges. And there was a ghost of a smile on her mouth and light in her eyes as they crossed the tracks.

* * *

The place was dark, save for the filtering of daylight through open blinds across. The emptiness didn't faze Opal. Her house was dark and empty most times she arrived home and Light's being empty didn't seem suspicions at all. She unbuttoned her black jacket, which held the cold. She cupped her bare hands over her mouth and breathed out, to warm them back to life.

Light said, "There's usually someone home, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He had to acknowledge it. It was unusual for there to be no one home.

"I'm not uncomfortable. Do you mind if I get a glass of water?" She pointed to where the kitchen was behind the wall.

"Go ahead."

She disappeared around the living room wall, then peeked back out, "Would you like one?"

"I'm okay, but help yourself."

* * *

"I don't know who that is." Yagami frowned.

"Your son's quite polite, Mr. Yagami," Ryuzaki observed. "And she looks to be a peer of your son's. She's been there before if you saw her point to the kitchen."

"Or she's been in any house. The kitchen couldn't logically be anywhere else."

"I think she's been there before," Ryuzaki said as he watched Opal pop herself onto the counter to attain a crystal glass.

"He'll probably say her name. I look her up in the school registry database."

"Mr. Yagami, please keep thoughts not based on direct observation to yourself for the time being."

"Of course Ryuzaki."

* * *

Light left the door open. Opal set the glass of water atop her books she pulled from her bag and dropped onto his desk. She put her backpack at her feet, and bent to rummage around in the depths. Light let his eyes trace her figure. That's what any guy would do in that situation.

"I brought music," Opal held up a plastic CD case. "It's nothing imposing, just some Chopin. Do you mind?"

"That would be nice," Light smiled. He shrugged off his jacket, dropped it across his bed.

His bedroom. The paper in the door. The graphite broken on the floor - Someone had been in here and tried to hide it.

Opal's eyes tracked around the room.

"You'll have to play it off my computer," Light directed.

"Okay," and she went and turned the computer on, navigating through the process without hesitation or error. "Don't you like music?"

"I do listen to music, however, I never think to put it on while I'm working."

Opal turned toward him, "actually it looks like you spend your free time reading, rather than listening," she said and ran her finger across the spine of books.

"I guess you could say that."

The music filled the room. Light watched serenity wash over her face. It appeared as if she'd slipped away. Her eyes were closed. A feint smear of maroon coloured her lids. He stepped closer.

"What's up with her," Ryuk jolted.

"I wish I was music," Opal admitted; She shook her head, "that doesn't make any sense."

Light stopped, "Yes it does. You want to just _be_ , as music is."

There were bugs, Light was certain. Were their cameras as well? How bold was this L?

She swayed, "Light, do you ever dance?"

"Do you dance?"

"Used to." She spun on the spot.

Light took a seat at the desk. He rested his head on his hands. She stopped and stepped toward him, "Do you know what they say about men who can't dance?"

"I thought you didn't care what they say?"

"Do you think I lied?" She dropped into the seat next to him.

"Anyway, I haven't seen that man since," Opal said while they sat flipping over the book.

It would be better if she weren't here with that mouth he can't control, but ejecting her from the premises would seem strange. If he could get her to run off…

He remembered to respond: "I'm glad he's left you alone."

There. He'd just do his best to cloud anything she said with ambiguity.

"Thank you for humoring me, back then."

"It was not a problem. I take you seriously."

Opal wandered over to the desk, picked up her glass and sipped at the water. "You take everything seriously."

He didn't need her insight becoming L's.

"You might be right, but we should get started on derivatives."

She sighed into her glass and her breath fogged on the glass, "Uh-huh."

* * *

"He's not using her name, if he'd just say it we could go to the school's database and."

"Mr. Yagami it is not the girl we are observing. If your disturbed by a stranger's presence in your home, I understand, but please remember we are surveying the members of the households watched by the 12 dead FBI agents."

Ryuzaki's thumb dropped away from his mouth. Opal's voice came through distort, "Have you been following the Kira case?"

* * *

Light answered, "As much as I've watched the news."

He needed her to shut up.

"Do you remember when you told me that killing was justified under altruistic motives. Kira must think that way."

That was the last thing he needed her to say.

"Or Kira's just another monster."

He looked into her face. She might let him. He just needed the right moment.

She cringed, his eyes were something else, still she defended, "No one does wrong, knowingly."

Light regarded her and her eyes were intense. She believed that with every bit of herself. The way she was bent toward him, he said, "Why do you need to believe that?"

She stopped. "Because otherwise the world is rotten, and there's no hope."

"There's always hope, if you let there be." He asked again, "Why do you need to believe it?"

She sighed, "Because I've done wrong, thinking I was being just."

Light set his pencil down. "We all make mistakes."

"Not all -"

And that was enough out of her. He didn't need L knowing the identity of the girl, if there were just bugs. He took her hand. She looked pale. Her eyes were cast downward. "I," she began. He put his palm on her cheek, coaxed her to look at him. There was some kind of broken desperation in them. She looked to him, like she would a saviour. No. She blinked back to her senses. He kept his spotlight gaze on her face. He leant in closer.

"What are you doing," she whispered, his mouth an inch away from her own.

"Just tell me when to stop." Their eyes connected and Opal saw a clouded darkness in his.

"Uh- huh," she exhaled and then his mouth pressed into hers. It was electricity and he tasted like heaven. Light let his eyes fall closed. She tasted like something sweet. The hand which held hers, he unfolded it and reached for her waist. This angle wouldn't do, so he pulled her up with him and pressed her to him. She stopped kissing back. He reopened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Shuting you up.

Making whoever may be watching look away.

"What I've been wanting to." And she let him kiss her again and again without interruption. The door. In case someone was to arrive home and scamper up the stairs. Light maneuvered their collective figure to the door. He closed it, spun the lock, and pushed her against it. Opal lifted her hands and tangled them into his hair.

He hadn't expected her to acquiesce. But if she was going to let him, he might as well enjoy himself.

* * *

Ryuzaki had his thumb back on his mouth. Mr. Yagami had his head in his hands. "It's normal, Mr. Yagami."

"I've told him about the consequences. It's like watching a train wreck about to happen. I can't. Excuse me."

* * *

Light had Opal underneath him on the tidy bed. She squirmed and Light was enchanted. He wasn't thinking clearly. And the thing is, in that moment he didn't care. His hands sliding across her stomach and down over her skirt. The skin of her thighs was hot and smooth. How were his hands everywhere? He had his mouth on her neck and he kissed downward, flicking the buttons of her blouse open. He trailed kisses down to the top of her skirt; slipped his fingers just beneath the fabric.

"S-stop," she stuttered breathlessly. She pushed herself up. He still hovered over her. She pushed him away, "I have to get home." She redid her shirt. Combed her hair with her fingers. Light swallowed. His mouth felt dry. And he was struck with a feeling. He wanted that feeling, still. It was such a promising feeling and it was dissipating with every second he didn't have her in his arms.

She stood. Straightened herself and pushed her books back into her bag. He sat at the foot of the bed.

He said, "See you tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," she dismissed, "Goodbye Light."

"Goodbye," he started and she was out the door. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and an opening and closing of the front door.

He fell back onto the bed. Lavender clung to his bedding. It was quiet. The CD ended. He put it into its case and set it onto his desk. Now, he needed to speak with Ryuk. He pulled on a winter coat and left the house.

* * *

Chief Yagami was folded on a sleek white couch. It was hard, knowing his son had these sides. It made him worried. Light couldn't be Kira.

Watari appeared in the sitting room of L's suite. He notified, "Chief Yagami, sir, Ryuzaki requests your presence. You can return to the surveillance room, now."

"I," Yagami began, but when he looked up from his hands Watari had vanished.

"Ryuzaki, what happened?" Yagami dared to ask when he realigned himself next to L.

"Nothing they wouldn't show on television."

"They're both gone."

L hummed, "Yes. After some time, the girl stopped your son and ran out of the house. A few minutes later your son left as well."

"Does this have anything to do with anything?"

"Probably not. I wonder. Did any criminals broadcasted over the last, say, hour die?"

"No," Yagami replied after a minute or so of filed through recent reports. "That doesn't mean anything," Yagami pleaded.

"I know, but if someone had, it might have."

* * *

Opal held onto her arms. She sat cross-legged on her sheets. She touched her mouth. Her heart was fluttering. She wished she hadn't stopped him. But there might be another chance. The anticipation gave to hope and the hope filled her. Music. He made her feel like music. Rising, she approached the open window, she whispered, "I think, I'm in love." She bit her lip, and the havoc wreaking question tore through her, is he?

Asking herself the question wouldn't accomplish much.

She had work to do. She flipped open her computer. The screen became the sole source of light. She squinted and poked at the dimming button. Hours poured by without it seeming like a second, to Opal. By sunrise the technicalities were worked out. She tapped her chin. How should it begin?

She typed, Dear Kira. And no other words were required. She listed on loose-leaf names. Dozens upon dozens, and from those she selected 14.

She shivered. Snow drifted in through the window. The flakes caught golden light, like set a flame. Opal pushed herself up, stretched her arm behind her head and pulled the window shut.

 _A/N: Short chap. I know. And I don't think this hit M territory. I don't want it to. But just to be safe. It was for the sake of furthering Opal and Light's thing and also introducing Opal to L in a certain way. Oh and I was plotting earlier. I think I might be evil. The feel like music, is a quote from Lauren Oliver. Thank you for your follows and favorites ~ IImage_

 **ColorGaurdianoftheGalaxy : I'm happy it distracted you for a minute:) Feel better!**

 **Pineapple-Lady-sama: I don't want to try and describe her in a sentence, but think of her kind of like a compliment to Light, whereas L is a mirror, and Misa is an opposite. Or perhaps I'm just doing a garbage job. I hope it clears up the more situations you see her. Thank you for the comment!**


	6. Distraction

L had a thumb to his lower lip. He gazed at the webpage: "Dear Kira." His sinking eyes flicked along the lime green words: The description of a shoddy pimp with violent tendencies, blamed with several murders and a face like a sun dried apricot. L scrolled down the page. In total there were 14 portraits, laced with damning descriptions. Their faces captured and plastered for Kira by someone who'd taken these photos or found them in family albums. The men, all of them, smiled lazily or scowled casually at the camera. They wore button downs and had cigarettes dangling from their mouths. It was all very, candid.

One room over the task force loitered. "The whole department is in a flap," Aizawa said, "This is the last thing we need. Although it was probably a matter of time before something like this was to happen. We should've been prepared for public interference, for supporters of Kira to emerge."

Yagami sighed, "We couldn't have foreseen this. And at least none of them have been reported dead."

"Yet," Aizawa pointed. "This document circumvents the entire judicial system. These people are not convicted, hell they haven't even been arrested. This is not justice."

The men let that sit on their chests as they waited for Ryuzaki. It was morning, again, and the lazy sun seeped through the windows and highlighted the bags under their eyes.

"It's such bad timing, but we will catch the culprit and they will know justice." Ukita agreed.

Chief Yagami was rubbing his fingers into his temple. A migraine pulsated around his ears. "We'll see what Ryuzaki says."

Ryuzaki emerged from off. He stood in his slumping way and addressed the team, "You're talking about the list of Japanese underground criminals circulating the internet. The list contains both the faces and names of 14 business men, along with a description of their role in the underground. It is clearly addressed to Kira; However, none of the listed have died from heart attacks, so it is likely Kira either isn't aware of its existence, or doesn't take requests."

Yagami rubbed his forehead, "The police are fighting over what to do with the information."

"They can do nothing," L crawled onto his chair, "It is likely because the author has such intimate information of the persons listed that they themselves are in the underground and might serve to benefit from the deaths. I'm certain Kira won't act on the information, until he knows the contributor is of pure motive. However, if the police act on the tips, and let's say arrest these men and news outlets report the arrests, they will all die and we will be no closer to catching Kira."

"How is an anonymous list going to help us do that?" Ukita asked.

Aizawa was outraged, "You just expect to the rest of Japan's police department to sit idly by while a slew of tips just landed on their desks worth investigating, after years of constructing theories we have something which claims truth and it is worth looking into. It fits, and you just want them to sit on their hands so Kira can kill one or two of them to prove what exactly?"

"If anyone on the list happens to die of a heart attack Kira will reveal he has some connection to underground crime rings."

"The list is public. He needs an internet connection," Aizawa countered.

"Like I said, I'm fairly certain Kira will not kill the men on these lists unless he has faith in the source."

"You're fairly certain?"

"Yes."

Matsuda reasoned, "if we can track where the file was first released, we might have someone with whom Kira will try to connect with."

L admitted," Yes, but I doubt we'll be able to do that. All we know is that it was published last night to a Kira forum. The original account was deleted and the site is traceless.

Watari entered and set ceramic coffee mugs around the table and poured. Ryuzaki became preoccupied with dropping sugar cubes into the mug. The task force held their breath, waiting for a revelation. L stirred the saturated solution. The silver spoon knocked against the sides of the cup causing clinking sounds.

Ukita offered, "We could narrow it down by process of elimination. Whichever family isn't on the list, may be more likely where our author comes from."

"I think the opposite," L brought the coffee mug to his mouth, "I think whichever family appears most frequently on the list is with which our author is most associated with."

"You're quite cynical, Ryuzaki," Matsuda strained a laugh.

"The most common name is Mori, so are they of the Mori family," Yagami related.

"More or less," L slurped his coffee.

"But you just said."

"With which there are most associated with. It is possible for a person who is unrelated to the Mori family to still be most associated with them."

"Like a butler," Matsuda chimed.

"Yes, like a butler," L spoke into his coffee.

* * *

Light sat at his desk, twirled a pen in his hands. He'd seen the site. The lime green on white. Clever. However, he wasn't just going to trust this without confirmation.

"I'm going out," Light called as he left the house. It was a Friday evening, accentuated with a half moon.

Light approached the doorman, who was within the first set of glass doors. The man asked him, "Who do you wish to reach?"

"Tachibana household, please."

The doorkeeper turned to the buzzer system mounted behind him, "Name?"

"Yagami."

He pressed down a black plastic button, "Miss. Tachibana, there's a Yagami here to see you." There was a pause and the man nodded before hanging up and letting Light in. "Suite 439."

Light rode the elevator up. The hall was papered emerald green and contained a muffled quiet. A mirror was hung at either end of the hall, posted over short oak tables, on which empty vases stood. Door 439 was nestled at the end of the hall. He knocked, which prompted Opal to pull open the door. She stood before him, hair up and in stocking feet. She stepped aside to let him in.

She said, "My mother's at the salon, she'll be back in a few hours."

"This is a beautiful place," Light said glancing around. Paintings were arranged tastefully on the beige walls.

"Thank you," Opal said. She hummed, "What do you want? Do you want me to make you anything?"

"I actually wanted to talk with you about something," Light slid into a barstool. She remained standing.

"I left my record in your bedroom," she guessed.

"That's not really a conversation topic." He said, "and I don't have it with me."

She examined him. She did not want to talk about what else had happened in that bedroom.

He needed to get her to talk about the site. It would be ideal if he could get her to bring it up herself, so it didn't seem like he was fishing. He began, "Did you see the broadcast? The one about all the investigators being donated by other countries?"

"Uh-huh, but I think they were just trying to give Kira a heart attack." Ryuk busted a gut.

"So," Opal continued, "Can I make you some coffee?"

"Sure."

Opal turned away from him an busied herself with digging in cabinets. She unfolded a paper filter and filled a measuring spoon.

Off to the side, there was a heap of gleaming apples in a cerulean bowl. Ryuk noticed and contorted. He salivated, "Look at that."

The coffee maker was dripping. Light watched Opal reach for an apple, a knife from the drawer in her other hand. She cut the apple up, took slices of cheese from the fridge and arranged it on a plate before setting it between them.

Light pushed, "You said you were indifferent to Kira, that the criminal's deaths have no effect on your life."

"Right."

"But that list that's everywhere right now, the one with members of the drug cartel and other underground criminal organizations."

"Do I know those people? Yes, but it makes no difference to me whether they live or die."

Ryuk's gaze broke from the voluptuous apples for a split second, "Wow, she's cold."

"But aren't some of those people your relatives," Light pointed.

"Yes," Opal said and she stood on tip toe to reach into the cabinet for two coffee mugs. A flash of pale skin between her sweater and skirt drew Light's eye. "But they're still around. I don't think Kira appreciated the suggestion." She sounded offended, almost.

Light grinned, "Perhaps Kira isn't sure of the legitimacy of the information, or the motive of the author. It is strange. It is insider information and it seems unlikely that a person with those connections would sell out his brethren for no other reason for the greater good."

Opal's shoulders tensed. Condensation was running down the inside of the coffee pot. Light continued, "And because it was made so public, the author has insurance. Even if Kira never kills a single person on the list, the police will investigate, and likely arrest more than a few of them. In short, I think it was created for selfish reasons."

"I don't think that's it at all," Opal said.

"What do you think?" Which was all he needed to know.

"I think, the author needed a way to give the information to Kira, a stranger, plus knowing Kira wants the information to be public prior to the criminal dying, utilized the internet. And the deaths will be beneficial to all of human kind, so in that way it may be selfish, seeing as the author is a part of the human race."

"That's an interesting theory."

"But maybe you're right. I know these people and their culture," She caught Light's eye, "and you're right, every man of the underground is self-invested and the likeliness of this author aiming to take advantage of Kira is far more likely than a sympathizer selling out their brethren."

"But is the information correct?"

Why do you care, she wondered? If it was you, the green and white was supposed to be a confirmation. She thought he paid attention to detail. She squinted, "As far as I know, yes."

She cocked her head at him. The words "for altruistic reasons," echoed in her mind. She watched his calculating eyes.

"Do you have any idea who the traitor is?"

She shook her head, "No. It's probably someone low in rank. Maybe a driver or a bitter wife. Someone inconspicuous, but who is around to see and hear things."

"Why wouldn't it be a somebody ambitious, looking to climb up in the ranks?"

Opal plucked an apple from the tray, chopped it in two with her teeth. "Because there's no rhyme or reason to who's on the list."

Ryuk groaned, "Light, you have to stop on the way home. Ask her where she gets her apples. They look so good."

"Huh," Light frowned.

"Come on, Light, ask her."

"Where do you get your apples?" Light asked, which sent Ryuk cart wheeling around the room.

She didn't miss a beat, "The Mori's rooftop garden."

Light smirked, "That's too bad. They're delicious."

Ryuk crumbled down onto the kitchen tile and emitted a sound like a he'd been punched in the gut. He bounced up, "Get her to leave the room. I'll take just one, I promise. She won't notice. Get her to leave the room."

"If you wanted to take a few home, you're more than welcome," Opal decided.

If Ryuk's jaw could drop it would've. He flew right close up to her face, "You are my favourite human."

"That's alright," Light closed his eyes.

"What!" Ryuk screamed, "she offered, you said no. I am a Shinigami. I could make you choke and die on that apple."

"Speaking of which, I should be heading back soon." But he made no move to leave.

Ryuk said, "You don't have to be anywhere. What are you doing?"

"Oh," Opal said. Silence persisted. Then she blurted, "Are we friends?" Then she covered her mouth.

Light considered the idea, "Yes, I think so."

A gorgeous smile of relief and joy bloomed across her face, "I'm glad." She swallowed, "Do you want to review? Isn't your first exam tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I reviewed this morning. I should let my mind rest."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go out, there's – "

"That's not a good idea."

"Or we could stay in," He stood and stepped toward her. She walked back into a counter.

"I," she started.

He grabbed her waist and helped her onto the counter. She giggled.

"What?" he drawled. Her eyes were level with his.

She shrugged, "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too," he rested his hand on her leg.

Ryuk plucked an apple and dropped it into his mouth. He crunched the whole thing between his teeth. "Me too," he mumbled through mushed apple.

"Light," Opal started.

His mouth was a quarter inch from her neck, "What?"

"What would make an apple float into the air, then disappear?"

Ryuk panicked, "I thought she was distracted."

Light pressed his mouth to her neck, then spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Opal stared into empty air, "Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked.

Light stopped his ministrations, pulled back and looked her in the eye, "No."

"Because I saw an apple float into the air and disappear." She spoke slowly. Why wasn't he reacting? "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"I think you're trying to scare me."

"Like a joke?"

"Like a joke."

"I don't joke."

He paused, "That's exactly what a joker, trying to pull off a joke would say."

"And coincidently also what a non-joker would say."

"And you're a non-joker?"

"Uh-huh."

They stared into each other's eyes, black to tawny. After a dragging moment, Light said, "I believe you," and planted a kiss hard on her mouth.

"About the floating apple, or about my being a non-joker," she mumbled it.

Light hummed, "either or." He slid his hand just under her shirt; lifted his face back to align with hers.

"I have some sage in the drawer over there."

He sighed impatient, "Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Alright," and Light let her down. She bobbed over to the kitchen drawer and unwrapped dried stalks from plastic film. His eyes were on her. She felt scrutinized.

"Light," she said.

He leant back against the counter, "Yes?"

She had to ask, "Do you like me?"

"What do you think?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"It seems like you do, however I get the feeling that with you that what seems is not necessarily what is."

"I'm offended," he chuckled.

Opal crumbled the sage into a shallow pottery dish. Keeping her eyes toward her task she said, "I like you."

"Is that so?"

She struck a match, "I don't joke."

"Yes, we've been over that."

Opal shot him a look before continuing with her work; She drifted around the house, wafting smoke into the air and mumbling.

"This is weird," Ryuk commented. He was draped across the sofa watching the girl.

She payed particular attention to the vicinity around the nest of apples. Then she put the pot into the sink and turned the tap on full. She turned to Light, "Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"I was distracted."

"The apple. It disappeared does that mean the ghost ate it? I didn't think ghosts ate. I'm not even sure if I believe in ghosts, but what else could it be?"

"Maybe it was a trick of the light."

"Are you confessing?"

"I'm not one for practical jokes."

She walked up to him, rose onto tip toe and took his face in her hands. She scrutinized his face, "I believe you." She dropped away, "So it's a mystery? You like detecting, what do you think?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Why would it matter whether I like it?"

"Some people don't like being told they imagined something, that they saw something unreal."

"I guess that's the simplest answer, and isn't it usually correct? Occam's Razor?"

"I don't think its uncommon. Fatigue can cause minor hallucinations and you do look tired."

"Do I?" She touched her face, "I put concealer under my eyes – but you're right. I haven't been sleeping."

"Why not?"

"I've been trying. I guess it's just stress. I'll probably be able to sleep after the exams are over."

"I'll stay with you."

"I don't think that would help."

"I want to. Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll wait here."

She glanced to the clock hung off a nail stuck in the wall. It was battery powered. She said, "Okay."

While she was gone, Ryuk dropped another apple into his mouth. Light disapproved.

She emerged fresh faced clad in a modest night gown, "Now what?"

Light took her hand, "Come with me. Which one's your room?"

"That one," she gestured.

He opened the door. She shook her head, "You're going to tuck me in. How embarrassing."

"Having someone else in the room with you can help you sleep."

He reclined onto the bed and extended his hand. She took it and he pulled her to his side. She was smiling.

"You should get under the blankets."

She shimmed underneath the quilt and rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You're warm," she mumbled into him. Then her leg was over his and her arm draped over his chest. Her breathing slowed. Light let his hand wander up and down her back.

Ryuk chided, "You look comfortable."

Light spoke softly, "I didn't have much of a choice, thanks to you."

"So, now you're stuck there. Was that apart of the plan?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"You're welcome. If you would've accepted her generous offer for those apples, this wouldn't be a problem."

A dreamy voice made Light stop. She murmured, "Light."

"Oh she's dreaming about you, how cute," Ryuk teased.

Light glared, "She just hears my voice." Light closed his eyes.

"You're not going to sleep are you? Isn't her mom about to come home?"

"I'm just waiting for her to fall deeper asleep."

"Its far," Opal sighed. Her hand slid back across his chest so it was pulled closer to her. "The way down."

"I think she's pretty out of it," Ryuk observed.

"Yeah," Light agreed. He untangled himself from her. She groaned and curled further into herself. Streetlight was harsh on her face. Light dropped the blinds. He closed the door behind him, casting a final glance at her sleeping form. "Ryuk, you idiot."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I thought you were distracting her."

"I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I don't expect you to understand; you are a Shinigami after all."

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"You keep telling me."

In the Lobby Ryuk muttered, "I suppose stopping for apples is out of the question?"

Light walked into the chilling night, "I have other things I need to do. L, are you ready?"

* * *

"Riyuzaki, all the men on the list. They all died last night. All 14 of them. Of heart attacks."

"I see," he stared into a computer screen. The task force stood arranged around him.

"Does this mean Kira made contact with the author of the post?"

"I find it unlikely Kira was able to track down the list's original source so quickly. And I find it even more unlikely our mystery author tracked Kira down. It's more likely that either the two individuals knew each other prior to the list's creation, or they are in fact the same person."

"So if they are the same person, that means Kira has a connection to both the police and the underground?" Aizawa clarified, "perfect."

"Yes, it would seem so." L put his thumb on his mouth eyes up towards the ceiling.

"There aren't many officers assigned to infiltrating the cartels. We could broaden our investigation to include them and the people close to them," Yagami said.

Kira, is this what you want? You had no problem revealing your connection to the police, in order to turn our attention inward. You want us to broaden our focus. Does this mean we got too close?

"But Riyuzaki, we don't have the resources for that. Everybody here is already pulling 12 hour shifts."

"You're right. We claimed to have 1500 detectives coming in. It seems we did get our reaction from Kira after all."

"We forced him to give up his connection to the underworld."

"No. He wanted us to have it. He met our challenge head on."

"We can't ignore the possibility of a double agent gone astray," Ukita insisted.

"Well, while I'm gone feel free to entertain that theory," Riyuzaki stood, "I should be back around 1:30."

"What, where are you going?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Sight-seeing. I've been in the city for weeks and have only seen it from above, or at night. You understand, the wander-lust which is so common, it seems to have gotten hold of me."

"I don't know what you mean," Matusda said.

"He's not going to tell us," Aizawa said, "idiot."

"If it turns out to be of importance, I promise I will tell you," Ryuzaki assured."

"Great," Aizawa said, "transparency is so important in these kind of cases."

"Thank you for understanding," Ryuzaki looked over his shoulder and Watari followed him out.

"It's okay Aizawa," Yagami said once the door was shut, "he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, and that's the only person who gets to know."

Matsuda said, "He said he'd tell us if it was important."

"I heard him," Aizawa sighed, "loud and clear."

* * *

 _A/N: So school's a thing again. I'll be updating weekly, give or take a day, from now on. Tell me how you liked it or how you didn't. I don't think I made Light OOC, I'm very aware of how I make him and Opal interact; that's why there's always an underlying goal for Light. I hope my L representation is up to your standards. If not let me know so I can correct him in future chapters. Also thanks with a cherry on top for the follows/faves. Peace and love ~IImage_


	7. Hourglass

"But, how'd you get her name?" Matsuda stuttered. The curtains were drawn to the hotel room, but streaks of sunlight filtered through.

"I'm the greatest detective on earth. I'm offended by the fact you're so surprised."

"We hardly had a clear image of her face!"

"I went to the entrance exams," L explained, "I saw her with Light Yagami and while she was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, I introduced myself."

* * *

Opal sat beneath a cherry blossom tree. A pink petal fell into her hair and then a slouched, dark haired boy with bare feet approached her. He said, "Tough exam, huh?"

"Huh?" Opal snapped up. She shaded her eyes from afternoon sun.

"My name is Ryuga Hideki, this is my first choice school. What's your name?"

"Opal Tachibana." She thought his eyes were something else. They were burrowing, black voids. It was student 162: the one told to sit properly.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked. She nodded once, so he crawled up next to her.

"That's crouching," she pointed.

"I didn't think you'd know what I meant; if I asked to crouch." He leant in as he spoke.

She turned her face, "You're funny," and adjusted the hem of her skirt.

"There's a petal in your hair," L reached to take it. He held it up so she could see.

"Thanks," she said and she took it from him because it seemed like he wanted her to.

"We might be classmates," he said after a moment.

"I don't think so." She rolled the petal between her fingers and dropped it to the ground.

"Do you think you didn't do well?"

"I'm not going to any university." She looked at his feet, then to her own boots, and had an impulse to take them off and feel the sun soaked pavement.

"Then why take the exam?"

"To see if I could."

"Do you think you did well?"

"I know I missed a couple, but for the most part I think I did well."

"I see."

"What?"

"Opal Tchibana it's a shame we won't be classmates next semester. My friend Light Yagami speaks quite highly of you."

"How do you know Light?"

"I work with his father."

"Then why did you take a university entrance exam?"

"It's more of a gesture of formality. I don't have any formal degree, and it is technically required by my job."

"Uh-huh," Opal stared ahead.

"Do me a favor, don't mention I introduced myself. It would embarrass Light."

"Okay."

L rose suddenly, "Well, I should be going."

"Nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine, Miss. Tachibana."

* * *

"Are you sure we can believe it. The name. Did she tell the truth?"

"Yes. She had no reason to lie, in fact even if she might have wanted to in order to conceal her identity, she wouldn't have. Now please run the name Tachibana, Opal through the police records."

"You don't expect a schoolgirl to have a police record."

"I don't know what to expect, however I'm mainly interested in those who share her last name."

Chief Yagami had his chin pressed into his palm. He spoke into his hand, "Tachibana."

"What is it?" L asked.

"I know that name. There was a case, maybe a decade ago; the Tachibana estate – I wasn't chief at that time. I worked under—

"What was the case?" Matsuda blurted.

"Homicide. Syndicate. I don't remember much," Yagami rubbed his temple, "It was so long ago."

"It's alright Chief Yagami. Thank you. Matsuda, please search the records."

"The file hasn't been digitized. The case must be too old. I can run down to the station and get the file."

"No. Izawa, can you please search through the city's' newspaper archives for a Tachibana scandal."

* * *

Opal lay on her bed, cradling her glowing heart. She had that sheet of lined paper next to her with 14 crossed off names among dozens. The doorbell rang; a musical series of tones. She heard the sound of the locks being undone and her mother's chiming greeting. Then there was a lower, dragging voice; Opal shot up. Daichi. He'd been coming around over the past month, but usually Opal was busy or at night school. He'd leave her little gifts to win her affection. There was a small collection piling on her dresser because of him. The most robust thing was a stuffed bear with blue fur and a red heart on its tummy. Its eyes were a smidge lopsided. The smallest thing was a prism cell phone charm. She liked the ladder, but couldn't bring herself to touch it.

"Opal," her mother sang, "There's someone here to see you." Opal shoved the lined sheet under her pillow. Her mother burst into Opal's bedroom, "Come here," and she examined Opal's appearance. She smoothed her daughter's hair and gave her cheeks a quick pinch for rosiness.

"Good Evening," Daichi bowed.

"Evening," Opal mirrored.

"It's so exciting," her mother couldn't contain herself, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Can you get me a drink?" Daichi sat down onto the sofa.

"What kind of drink?" Opal wandered into the kitchen.

"Do you have whiskey?"

"Of course," Opal shut the fridge door and made her way to the liquor cabinet.

"It's been a stressful day," Daichi confessed. He loosened the navy tie around his neck.

"How so?" Opal gave him the drink and settled onto a chair opposite him.

"Just everything."

Opal fiddled with the hem of her skirt, "Okay."

"It's made me think. About what's really important, you know."

"Okay."

"I realized I have no one who'd miss me if I die and that I would have no legacy. No one would have any reason to remember me." he looked up from his drink, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Opal heard her mother squeal from off and she watched Daichi wipe his palms on his knee. "You don't have to say anything, and I know its sudden, but I've asked your mother, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with. We've known each other since we were children and I've felt for a long time that we were destined to be together." He pulled a blue velvet cube from his jacket pocket. Opal felt her stomach twist itself into a knot. "Opal Tachibana, will you marry me?"

Opal's heart stopped. She coughed once and it stuttered back to function. Daichi was knelt in front of her. The box was open. An obese pearl orbited by rings of tiny diamonds, all set in a gaudy silver band. This is what needed to happen right? If her list were to progress? Just why was it so soon? She was supposed to have years. And Light. She saw his face in her mind's eye. Would he hate her? Probably not. She suspected by her list she was helping him, after all.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes," Opal stood up. Daichi stood up and mushed her into his chest. A splash of whiskey hit into and soaked the carpet.

His hand was shaking as he took hers and he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Do you want to keep the box?" he asked after a moment.

"Sure," she couldn't look him in the eyes.

He smiled and smashed his lips onto her cheek. It was fine. Everything was fine. For the greater good.

Her mother came bursting around the corner, camera in hand. "Smile," she said, which was mostly directed to Opal. Opal bit her tongue and forced some kind of grin. She looked up toward Daichi.

"Oh that's perfect. Engaged just as you're out of school, Opal, you've wasted no time! I would've never expected it! And what a fine young man to boot."

Daichi lingered. He had another whisky, or two. So did Opal's mother. She giggled, "I've given her all the gifts you left for her, I must admit I was tempted to keep a few for myself, you have good taste."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Please call me Jade."

"Thank you Jade."

She downed the remainder of her drink before announcing, "I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late, kids."

And it was silent, just the ticking of the clock and the sound of sparse traffic below. Daichi nursed his third whiskey, he said, "I'm glad you don't drink."

"Uh-huh."

"I've known girls to ruin their minds and bodies by the drink. Women just aren't built for it you know. They have smaller livers. Which makes sense, I mean look at you. There's no way there's a lot of liver in there, especially with everything else going on."

"Uh-huh."

"Why do you always say that?"

"What?"

"the Uh-huh thing?"

Opal shrugged, "Never thought about it."

"No, I don't expect you have."

They sat in silence. A flush dusted Daichi's cheek. He patted the seat next to him, "Why don't you come sit with me."

Opal said, "Oh I couldn't."

"It's okay, we're engaged now."

"But not married."

"I'm not going to try and fuck you right here on the couch with your mother in the next room. Don't you trust me?"

Opal was lost for words. She blinked at him.

"I didn't mean to be crass. I just want you next to me," he laughed, "I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that."

"But you think so," he stood, wobbling as blood rushed to his head, "don't you?" It was an accusation.

"No, I don't." Opal clutched her arm and rose. She had a sudden desire for an open window. The balcony door, she wanted it open. She needed the flavour of night air.

He had bitter smile across his mouth, "Prove it."

Opal pulled the door open and air rushed in, so quickly that if she were made of feathers it would have swept her away. She looked up at the moon. It was the thinnest of slivers, "If I felt guilty, I would kiss you, but I don't, so I'll just call you a cab."

"I think you feel a little bit guilty." He stepped nearer, took her face in his one hand and her wrist in the other, "You sure as hell look guilty."

"Sure as hell?"

"Uh-huh," he mocked, drawing closer. There were worse men, Opal knew; she'd seen them. She let him kiss her. He tasted sour and smelt like whisky. His hand was pressing her hard into him. It was a desperate, greedy kiss. She pushed herself back.

"Okay, okay, alright," he shrugged and let her go, "Are you calling that cab?"

She brushed past him and picked the phone off the wall, "Yes."

* * *

Matsuda reported, "Apparently the father, Goro Tachibana was then arrested and convicted of first degree murder and sentenced to life in prison. Opal, the little girl, just wanted someone to come and save the man who got shot and ended up getting her father arrested."

"Goro Tachibana, that name – "

Izawa remembered, "He was killed by Kira a couple months ago. It was in the papers"

"Well she can't be the Author then. Kira killed her father." Matsuda deduced.

"She phoned in her own father to the police." Izawa pointed.

"She was seven."

Ryuzaki put a thumb to his mouth, "Could Opal Tachibana be Kira?"

"She's a student and has a connection to the underground, but not the police."

"Yes, I believe she does," L turned to Yagami, "The reason we're discussing Miss. Tachibana is because she is the girl was with Light in his bedroom."

"That doesn't mean anything," Yagami dismissed.

L's eyes were at the ceiling, "Of course it could be the other way around. It's a less than 2 percent chance, but still I want someone to search the Tachibana household."

"You're not seriously still be considering my son. I've thought about it. My family must be innocent."

"Matsuda, you and Aizawa please go and investigate her home."

"What are we looking for?"

"I have a particular interest in the contents of any computer she has in her possession."

"You're not going." Yagami decided.

"What do you mean Chief Yagami?"

"There is no reason to suspect this girl. Just to satiate curiosity, no, and without a warrant I will not allow it."

"Maybe I am too excited," L admitted.

"What, just like that?"

"Just go place bugs into the Tachibana home and if you come across anything suspicious please take mental note of it. And I'm not doing whatever I want, simply what I deem necessary. Like I said, there is a chance the Author and Kira are the same person and given Miss. Tachibana's history I believe there is a chance that she is the one behind the list."

"How likely are we talking," Aizawa muttered.

"Less than 20 percent."

"Hey that's actually pretty high," Matsuda started, "compared to the other number's Ryuzaki's been giving us."

"Are we finally getting somewhere," Yagami sighed.

"We've always been getting somewhere, Chief Yagami. Everything we cover and look into is important in guiding us to Kira, please understand that."

"I understand, excuse me, I'm just relived we finally have a suspect other than my son."

"We all are, Chief Yagami," L said.

Light was in his bedroom reclined on his bed. He thought:

 _If she's posting and criminals aren't dying. If something ever happens to me, or I need criminals to stop dying to prevent suspicions, she needs to go dark a while. I need her to know, without telling her._

 _I can play off her suspicion of me. I can admit I was being investigated._

"You could just kill her," Ryuk suggested, "Give her some disease. Have her hit by a car, murdered by a robber - Or have you fallen for her."

"Don't be ridiculous." Light sat up and went for his coat on a peg on the wall.

"Then why don't you leave things as is, then kill her if things get too risky. Seems easy –"

"Because Ryuk, if Opal dies, and L suspects her of being the Author, it will just be another connection between me and Kira. I don't need that. I don't need L suspecting I can kill in other ways."

"She's a syndicate kid, I don't think the police would be suspicious of her going out in the cross fire of a shootout."

Light stayed silent.

Ryuk continued, "Or have you fallen for her."

"Don't be ridiculous. She's just useful."

"And pretty. At least I think she's what you humans consider pretty."

"There are plenty of pretty girls. If that was the only reason I was keeping her around, I'd be an idiot. Do you think I'm an idiot Ryuk?"

"No. But you are a human Light. A total mortal."

Light removed his cell phone from his pocket.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Opal," Light said when she answered his call.

"Light."

"Are you free?"

"For the moment."

"Do you want to meet for coffee, I know a place."

"Huh," Opal looked around, "I can see why you like this place."

"It's an out of the way spot." She caught his eye.

Light ordered coffee and so did she.

She asked, "What are you becoming?" As they sat across from each other in a back booth.

He smiled, "That's an ambiguous question."

She clarified, splashing cream into her coffee, "What are you planning on doing after university?"

He watched her stir her coffee, "I want to become a detective, like my father. I've already assisted on a few cases, so I think I'm well suited to it."

"It must run in the family."

There was a pressing silence to the place. It was late.

"I know I don't really know you," she led.

"You know me."

"For two months, like a summer; And the extension of that is you don't really know me. We've seen glimpses of each other," she was looking into her coffee. She sighed, "My family doesn't trust me." He let her ramble on. "They don't even know me and they don't trust me." Her eyes were desperate and flicked across his face. She bit her lip, "Imagine if they knew."

He nodded, "Having a relationship with a detective's son is that much of a scandal."

Ryuk said from over his shoulder, "That's not what she means. Light what are you doing?"

She hummed, "Yes, my family, they suspect and instead of confronting me, they'll just coheres and manipulate my life into something they like." Her heart skipped a beat, "The Dear, Kira website. Its making my family on edge. It's actually acted as a catalyst. Everything which should've been happening over years, is now over days."

"I know what that's like, to have your own family not trust you. My father is head of the Kira investigation and for a while I was being investigated under suspicion of being Kira."

Her mouth fell open, "They think Kira has a connection to the police; so they investigated their own family members."

He smirked, "the police are so desperate; they'll chase any lead—no matter the," he searched for a word, "unlikeliness."

Ryuk chuckled, "Light, you're having too much fun with this."

Light continued, "Speaking of which, the Dear, Kira site. I was thinking and do you think it's possible the operator of the site and Kira are one in the same."

Opal shook her head, "No. I mean, maybe, but at first none of them died, right? That wouldn't have happened if they were the same person."

Light folded his arms across his chest, "Well in that case, Kira might be easy to find. Because say they aren't aware of each other and have no means of communicating. What happens if Kira gets apprehended or somehow incapacitated? If they are different people, unaware of identity and the accessory posts and no one dies it'll be easy for the police to narrow down the possibilities for Kira."

"But if they do know each other's identities, they won't give anything away."

"At this point the police can only wait around for Kira or the accessory to make a mistake."

"Are they?"

"Well if they were doing anything else I'm sure the news would be showing progress."

"There's a problem with expectation, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Like when the criminals should die," she said simply.

"I see. The criminals cannot die in any pattern which the police could take advantage of. It would be unwise for Kira to create expectation for when the criminals are to die."

"It has to be a random day, right?"

"And the author must post a consistent number of names, and must be cautious to reveal their movements to the police; the police shouldn't be able to correlate who dies with who met who when."

"That's obvious."

"And the author must post at random times. They shouldn't feel rushed. It doesn't matter how much time passes as long as the number of names is consistent."

"Why does the number of names matter?"

"Constants reveal less than discrepancies. Discrepancies are the reason criminals get caught.

"Huh," Opal sighed. She had her hands folded beneath her chin. "You should be a detective. Well, I mean, if you can't be Kira."

Ryuk laughed.

"Why should I be Kira?"

"You seem to know what you're doing. It'll be such a shame if Kira gets caught."

"Are you on his side?"

"No. I just—like the mystery of the thing. I don't like knowing the mechanics behind a magician's magic."

"You still think he's magic?"

"I think all of the unknown is magic, and it's always sad when someone breaks the magic." Opal sipped her coffee, "but what I've discovered is that there's enough I don't know that I'll never be without magic."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Not magic, like purple sparkles, Light. I guess a less poetic word would be intrigue."

"Kira intrigues you."

"He intrigues the world. If he gets found out, there will be documentaries about him, there will be profiles done and broadcasted. I don't want that to happen – It's so lame." She pulled the coffee mug to her lips, frowned, "this is cold."

"I can get you a refill."

"No, thank you." Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall.

He followed her gaze, "Is it too late?"

"I have a good excuse."

"What's that?"

Opal stood and anchored herself to the earth by keeping her hands pressed into the plywood table top. "I'm glad you called on me, tonight, because I do have something to tell you, Light."

"What is it?"

""I'm getting married."

"Oh," Ryuk said.

"To who?" Light asked.

"It was bound to happen sometime, and I think you'll find it's for the best."

"Tell me to who."

She was wavering on the spot and Light expected to see tears, but her eyes were dry. The sadness was stuck inside of her. She stepped out from the booth. Light stood to block her exit. She shrunk into herself.

"You can't just give your life away."

"I'm not," she said. And there was a glare in her eyes cast toward the floor.

"And you especially can't let someone else do it for you." She shrugged. He took her wrist. "Look at me."

"Goodbye, Light." She shook him off and left, letting in a cool rush of night air.

Ryuk asked, "Did she just break up with you?" Light retook his seat. He persisted, "Did you want to kill him, Light? Is that why you asked his name? The man she's marrying. Did you want to kill him?"

"Don't be ridiculous. This is good. She's getting in deeper into the Syndicate and because Opal Tachibana is the accessory and I'm Kira, it won't exist much longer."

"Didn't that work out nicely." Ryuk chided. "And that reaction – You're quite the actor, Light."

"I admit it, Ryuk, I couldn't have planned it any better."

"You sound so self-satisfied. You're developing quite the god complex, Light."

"There's nothing complex about it." Light left a handful of coins on the table and left, folding his hands into his pockets and turning his head down against the moonless night, a bemused Shinigami drifting just behind.

 **A/N: I have a bad tendency of switching scenes rapidly, but I hope this wasn't too bad to read. I think there is some kind of symmetry to its organization. Let me know what you think! Thanks for the follows and faves and lovely comments. Dear, Indra1989, ClearPurpleSkies, and Wolfy-sama: yes I finally updated! Now, how long do you wanna bet until I get another minute to write another chapter. Kill me. I want to get this story written so badly.**


	8. Ramification

It had been three meandering weeks. Rain fell like a sheet. Opal was curled atop a leather sofa, situated in the centre of a high ceilinged room, flicking through late-night television channels.

The walls were a pale green by Opal's choice and it was just this morning when she finished unpacking, so Daichi would finally shut up about it. She could hear him in her head and she felt gladness at not having to hear him say again, "Opal there are still boxes in the living room."

She would tell her husband, "I know."

He would respond, "Unpack them. It should've only taken a couple days."

She would reply, "I can't decide where I want the things to go."

"Just put them anywhere."

"Except in boxes."

"Except in boxes."

"Well, I suppose I couldn't put them where they already are."

And Daichi would pause and ruffle her hair, "Silly girl."

And then he'd kiss her mouth and leave the place and Opal alone for the day and into the night, then he'd slink into the house, drink himself dumb, and roll her around between Egyptian cotton sheets for an hour. All her life she'd dreaded marriage. It seemed like a glum inevitability and now it was here. She felt like a stranger, no, like a forgotten childhood friend in her own life and it hurt.

She stopped screwing with the channels and reached for the mug on the coffee table. The floral ceramic was chilled from the white wine inside. She looked up and almost spilt her drink. The word Kira in some gothic script was plastered across the screen. Opal was transfixed, listening, unblinking, to the robotic voice. She asked aloud, "Light?" And as the words bumped over each other, her brow furrowed. She licked residual wine from her bottom lip. The wording was off: this wasn't Light.

Opal stood, untangling herself from a fur throw, and set the mug back on the table. She wore white stockings and stepped over to a nearby window; cranking it open she rested the side of her head against the frame. She regarded the street below and watched the light change from green to red. Light has no reason to prove himself to a television channel. All Kira has to say is communicated, quite effectively, through his actions. He doesn't have to say a word. Opal shook her head and heard the front door click open. Like a child she rushed to the coffee table grabbed the mug and dropped it into the street below. No one could hear the shatter over the rain.

"I'm home," Daichi called from the hall. He stepped into the living room, loosening his tie.

"Do you want something to drink?" Opal asked already heading toward the cabinet.

"Actually I think I'll go straight to bed."

Opal caught his eye. Beyond bloodshot. "I see." She noticed a redness on his cheek, which was unnatural, like a frantically rubbed lipstick mark and she supposed she was dumb for accepting that his lateness was only ever due to business.

So, she decided as Daichi shut himself into the master bedroom, either Light is not Kira or that wasn't Kira.

* * *

"What do you think?" L asked.

Light scrolled down the webpage, "I've seen this before. It's been in the news."

 _He's asking me about this, and not what Sakura TV broadcasted the other night. There must be a reason._

"Yes, but what do you think about it?" L poked a silver spoon into a mound of vanilla ice cream.

"I think this means that Kira has sympathizers; This one has Syndicate connections and considering all of the listed died I think it's safe to assume the accessory and Kira have made contact. Of course it is possible the accessory and Kira are the same person, however the latency between the first post and the deaths suggests otherwise."

L pulled the spoon out of his mouth, "Yes, I thought that too. And Light, we've been calling the author of the webpage, the author. I think you're referring to them as an accessory, as in an accessory to a crime, but for the sake of consistency please refer to them as the author."

"If that would make things easier, of course." Light leant back, "Do you have any leads on who this author might be?"

"Yes, we do: Opal Kobayashi, wife of Daichi Kobayashi, who we know is involved in the syndicate."

 _Does he know of my connection to Opal? I should own up to it. It'll seem more suspicious if I don't, even if her name has changed. It's not like Opal is a particularly common given name. No. If I assume Opal Tachibana is the same as Opal Kobayashi- If I make the connection too easily. Then again, if L's expecting me to admit a connection, I shouldn't give it to him, right? All well._

Light finally asked, "What was her maiden name?"

L spoke with his mouth full, "Tachibana, like the orange."

Light folded his arms in front of his chest, "I knew her. She was in my cram school class."

"How well did you know her, Light?" L's eyes were on him: Ice cream dripped from the silver spoon and hit against the table top.

"Honestly I just helped her study once or twice."

"Did you get along?"

"Like I said, I helped her study. There wasn't opportunity to get to know each other personally, but, if it means anything, she seemed nice.

"It's best not to take things on what they seem to be."

"Anyway, I don't think my impression of her would help you to profile her, L."

"I suppose you're right," he paused, "I find it curious. Did you know Kira killed her father?"

Light considered this, "So her father was a criminal, or an FBI agent, but considering her nationality I think criminal is far more likely. Am I right?"

"Criminal. Her father, Goro Tachibana, was serving a life sentence for first degree murder, kidnapping, and illegal weapons procession. What I find pertinent is that she is responsible for his incarceration. I think our author feels a kinship with Kira; a similarity in worldview, if you will."

"So she shares the same sense of justice. Supporters of Kira are, unfortunately, not uncommon."

"Yes I suppose you're right, she could just be a harmless sympathizer, but to be forthcoming, Light, the reason we suspected Ms. Kobayashi, or Miss. Tachibana, as she was at the time is partly because of the connection she had to the police through you. For transparency I want you to know that the Yagami household was under surveillance, so we know of your relationship with Ms. Kobayashi. Light, did she ever ask about your father's work or have access to any information?"

"I understand. Ryuzaki I have to be honest. It feels like you're interrogating me. It's like I said, I only helped her study once or twice. Our conversation didn't stray from curriculum."

"I see. Another reason is most of the author's victims are closely connected to the Tachibana household. We just don't have physical proof. We placed bugs in the Tachibana household, but they revealed nothing." L stabbed his ice-cream, "it's the complication of this entire case, which is why I must catch Kira myself."

"Can't you just confiscate her computer. There should be evidence, if she is the author, on it."

"I can't just go around taking whatever I want, whenever I want. What kind of organization do you think this is, Light?"

"You bugged a Police Chief's home."

"What's your point?"

"Never mind."

"Besides it seems she always carries her computer on her person. Do you still have any contact with her?"

"No. I didn't even know she was getting married."

"That's too bad. I was hoping you might introduce us."

* * *

Opal opened the door to their penthouse. Her hair was tied up and baby pink eyeshadow graced her lids, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Marcolini."

A blonde youth smiled, "The pleasure is mine."

Opal glanced to the mountainous men backing the youth, "Please, come in. Daichi will be down momentarily. I'll get you some refreshments."

"Do you like chocolate Ms. Kobayashi?"

"Uh-huh, but I've never met anyone who doesn't."

"I have. They're always the worst kind of people. Stupid too."

"Mello, you've arrived," Daichi stepped down the stairs, adjusting his tie, "I thought I heard your voice." He cast a disapproving look to Opal.

"Darling, why don't you get these men some wine." He looked to Mello, "Red. Am I right?"

"You know me too well, Daichi," Mello drawled. He walked past Opal into the sitting room and the trio of giants trailed behind.

Opal backed into the kitchen and dug around in the wine rack for something good and red. She preferred white, now, and Daichi was a hard liquor man, but there was one, a wedding gift from her cousin. She'd given Pinot Noir to Opal at the reception, winked and said, "You'll thank me later."

Opal opened the bottle and set it on the counter to breathe. There was a crystal bowl of apples on the counter. They reminded her of him. She stepped closer and plucked one from the bunch, weighing it in her hands.

Daichi startled her, "What's taking so long?"

Opal dropped the apple on the tiles. It sounded like a heartbeat. She stared into his eyes, "Just letting it breathe."

"It can breathe on the way to the sitting room," he stepped closer, "I want them out of here as soon as possible, as content as possible, you understand?"

"Uh-huh."

"Of course you do."

Opal placed five glasses and the bottle as well as some sliced apples.

Gingerly she set the offering on the cherry wood coffee table between the men.

James Quinn Farley

Kenneth John Ricci

Michael Dennis Ricci

And Mello Marie Marcolini

Opal bit her lip and walked away. She took a seat at the dining room table. She folded her hands under her chin and listened to the men in the room over.

"I know your game, Mello."

"Then you know not to cross me," he said simply.

"I have men who will deliver by the end of the month."

"I know. That's not what I'm concerned about. What I am concerned with is the safety of my men."

"Mine have no reason to harm yours."

"I know, but with the existence of Kira, any contact with the Japanese is risky. No one will do business with you, but because we are friends I'm taking the risk, but I am a business man, and any business man requires some kind of insurance for a risky investment."

"What do you want Mello?"

"I love when you ask me that. Anyway, what I want is information on the Japanese police force. I want the men you have in them to report to me. I want any and all information regarding the Kira case in my hands by the end of the month."

"You know I don't have that kind of power," Daichi sipped his wine.

"I know," Mello sneered, "But I also know that you need this deal, promised it, and to have it fall through because of your indelicate handlings of your business partner's reasonable requests would cause you and your family problems. So, just get me the information."

Just then one of Mello's goons kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and knocked the bottle of wine across the carpet. No one moved a muscle.

Mello spoke, "I apologize for my colleagues clumsiness." The man kept his feet on the table.

Daichi waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. I was thinking of getting the carpet redone anyway."

"That's lucky," Mello said, "So, about my information."

Daichi considered, "I'll get you the names of our informants and send you all of our files on the highest ranking officials, you have my word."

"That's why I do business with you," Mello smiled, "That's what I like to hear." He set the glass down onto the table, "Men, I think we've ought to be going. Ms. Kobayashi," Mello called.

Opal stepped out from the dining room, "Yes?"

"Thank you for your hospitality. I have a gift for you." Mello rose. Daichi stood and watched Mello saunter up and stand too close to Opal, "For you," he said and pulled a paper package out of his pocket. A rake of fear tore through Opal but she opened her palms to accept it.

"Thank you."

"No need." Mello looked back to Daichi, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Until next time," Daichi nodded.

"See ya," he said, looking down at Opal. Then he left.

Opal picked at the paper package in her hands. Daichi strode over to her. "What does he think he's doing." He took the package and dropped it out of the open window. "He's just a kid."

Daichi put a finger to his forehead, "Opal, come upstairs with me."

"I have to clean up," she gestured to the red wine knocked across the carpet.

"Its already ruined," he took he wrist, "come."

* * *

Opal stood in the bathroom off of her and Daichi's bedroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and her make up ruined. She touched her neck. It was time. She wandered downstairs and into the storage compartment, where her things were still boxed. She took her computer and flipped it open. It was complete dark, except for the LED glow. She took all the necessary precautions and began typing and searching. She inserted photographs and names. An hour passed. Satisfied, she moved her cursor over post, but let it hover there. Light. She needed to call him.

"Hello?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She'd woken him up, "Light can I talk to you?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to talk about it."

Light sat up, "do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Now, right? While he's sleeping."

"Uh-huh."

"The park, I'll pick you up at the bus stop."

"Okay."

He hung up.

Opal's heart was beating hard; something about the lateness and the anticipation of seeing him and the list still open on her computer. It was a risk to leave it open while she was gone. She shouldn't. It only took an hour to compile. She exited the tab without posting.

All, which has not been saved, will be lost.

O.K.

She pulled on a hoodie and pushed open the door after pushing the handle down entirely then closing it to create as little sound as possible. She made her way to the bus stop. A man on the other side of the street called, "Lady, busses don't run this late." Opal ignored him until he shook his head and walked away. A black car pulled up. Opal rose and walked over to the passenger side. She pulled at the handle and dropped into the passenger seat. Light nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"This is awkward," Ryuk noted, bending his neck so his head entered the cabin.

Opal examined Light: He looked no different, but the back of his hair was mussed. "I've been wondering," she began, "The world is so big and so full of wrong, but Kira only kills Japanese criminals."

Light spoke, staring at the road, "It's risky for him to kill outside of Japan, because it will encourage foreign involvement. If I was Kira, I'd wait until the Japanese police were no longer a threat before looking to tackle another organization."

"I see."

Light continued, "That being said, if the non-Japanese criminal tried to conduct crime on Japanese soil, he is stepping into Kira's territory and therefore should be subject to the same consequences."

And that's all she needed to know. She rested her head against the window and watched the city flicker by.

Light had to point, "You never did tell me who you're marrying."

"Married," she corrected, but said no more.

Light said good naturedly, "You won't tell me because you think I'm Kira right? You don't want me knowing your last name, which is ridiculous because all I would have to do is, for example, break into your mailbox or, even easier, ask the doorman."

"Then that must not be why I didn't tell you."

"You wanted me to have to ask, to go out of my way to find out, if I felt the need to know."

"So?"

"If I was Kira, Opal, would you want me to get caught?"

Opal's heart skipped a beat, "I'd just prefer not to die by Kira's hand."

A minute passed before Light stated, "I get it. If I ask someone or put any effort into finding out who you are marrying and you die, it will suggest that I am Kira and even more so, because you wouldn't tell me your name, that you suspected me of being him as well. Clever, Opal, truly. Of course I could always lie and say how you didn't want me to know the identity of your husband for his safety, considering my ambitions of becoming a detective and all."

Opal straightened up, "It doesn't bother you that I don't trust you?"

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to," he cast her a sideways glance, "You know how untrustworthy people are: How easily people can hide their true selves, even from the ones they love."

Opal frowned, "I never told you that." He had to be referring to her father.

"Huh? Oh," Light scratched the back of his head, "You told me that Kira had killed your father, and I cross-referenced your last name with newspaper clippings and, well, they were quite detailed."

"You really will make a brilliant detective, or whatever you become." She sounded despondent.

He made light, "Nothing brilliant about reading old newspapers."

"Uh-huh." She was disconnecting from the conversation—from him.

So, he apologized: "I'm sorry if my research seems like an invasion of privacy."

"It doesn't."

"I never asked you because I figured if you wanted to tell me, you would."

"So," she reasoned, "then I should get to know something tragic about you."

"I don't have any tragedy."

"I don't believe you."

"Is that so?"

"I just think you don't see it."

"Doesn't tragedy only exist when recognized; when it causes strife."

"No. Other people can see it."

Ryuk stuck his head between the front seats, "You're not going to ask what she sees, Light?"

"I'll drop you where I picked you up."

"Thanks."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Opal reached for the radio dial and spun it up.

Minutes later he pulled up to the bus stop. Opal unbuckled and shifted. She pushed herself so her lips ended up next to his ear, "You're not going to kill me." She went to pull away. Light held her wrist. She smelt like lavender. She searched for something in his eyes. Then she smirked, "You like me too much."

He let go, "You better get going, or he's going to file a missing person's."

She laughed, "Is that a threat?"

Light didn't bite and closed his eyes. He heard her push open the door and get out of the car.

"See you around," she said.

When the door slammed, Ryuk drawled, "You've had smoother moments."

"I'm not a morning person," Light dismissed.

"You had no control over that situation," Ryuk mused. "Are you going to kill her?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"The only reason I agreed to meet her was to make sure she wasn't the second Kira."

"You knew that the moment you saw her standing by the bus stop. There would have been a Shinigami with her if she was the second Kira."

"I also want her to feel like she can talk to me."

"That's sweet Light."

"I need her to confide in me, so I know what she's doing; so I know she won't mess up."

Ryuk sighed, "And we're back."

* * *

She heard a light switch flic on and drowsy footsteps down the stairs, "Opal," she heard him call. She stepped out of the room and slipped into the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass and half filling it with water. "Yes?"

"Don't disappear on me like that."

"I didn't disappear."

"Tell me when you're leaving."

"You were sleeping."

"Then wake me up. It makes me think you don't want me to know where you are going."

"I didn't think it was important. I was just getting water."

"For an hour," he raised his eyebrow, "Bullshit."

"I just couldn't sleep. So I went to go look at my old things."

"You're so sentimental," he sighed and took Opal's hands, "but seriously, don't leave without telling me."

Opal studied his face, "Uh-huh."

"I can't sleep either. Could you get me a drink?"

"Oh, the stain."

"Don't worry about it. Just call someone tomorrow morning. I don't think non-toxic, but all-purpose cleaner and dishtowels are going to do the trick."

"I guess so."

She brought him his drink. "I overheard Mello's request."

"Of course you did."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Oh."

"Play some of your music, would you?"

"Its late," Opal considered the wellbeing of the neighbours.

He said behind the glass, "Fuck' em."

Opal hit play. Rachmaninoff poured out of the speakers.

Daichi folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "How could anything bad ever happen when this is playing?"

"I suppose it just does."

Daichi snapped his fingers, "Like that: A pedestrian was just hit by a car. Killed instantaneously."

Opal muttered, "Don't do that."

He snapped again, "A stressed college kid plummets from a high rise." Snap, "A woman goes into cardiac arrest during childbirth."

She interrupted, "What is with you?"

"Blame Kira. I have death on my mind and I find it comforting that regular people die too. He's punishing us with the inevitable. Strange right?"

"That's because he's not punishing."

Daichi took a sip, "I don't understand."

"He's exterminating; or at least I imagine that's what he thinks he's doing."

"You've been around here watching television for too long. Why don't you have a friend over?"

"You wouldn't like him."

He glared at the word 'him', "No. I don't imagine I would. What about your cousin?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now, come sit with me, won't you?" Opal wandered over and fell into his side. Her hair swept across her face at the action, he brushed it aside, "You're okay?"

"For the time being."

"Are you afraid of Kira?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Honey, the last thing I am is ridiculous. Its okay to be afraid, hell, we've even got a rat; that website," Daichi shook his head, "I'm gonna find and kill that bastard." Opal tensed. Daichi cleared his throat, "And by kill, I mean report to the authorities."

"Uh-huh." And Opal couldn't take her eyes off of the deep red stain across the carpet. Like blood, she thought, and in a second she thought she could smell it and gun-smoke. She thought she could see it: A man's head lulled forward, a hole blown out the side. She shook her head to clear the image, but somethings can't be erased. Not when they've burned in by countless tears. Not ever. So she said, "It looks like blood, on the carpet."

Daichi cocked his head and countered, "Blood's thicker."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha so whadya think? also I know that's not Mello's name. That's the point. Uh-Oh. ~IImage


	9. Adversary

_Opal dreamt that the air tasted like cigarette smoke; that she was restrained in a passenger seat under the flickering of streetlights, passing at a dizzying speed. She dreamt that the lights became sparser, the road rougher, as they shot into the countryside. She looked up to the star spangled sky._ _Finally, she glanced to her dream driver: A redheaded boy, cigarette between his teeth, whom she didn't recognize. Then, it was dark. She was pulled out of the car and planted on something hard, hands tied behind herself._

 _Someone muttered, "How boring. Aren't you going to do anything?"_

 _Then someone pulled the cloth from over her eyes. The light was blinding. She gasped._

* * *

Matsuda notified, with a swelling urgency, "Ryuzaki, the Dear Kira website's been updated."

"Have any of them died?"

"Uh, not that we know of," Matsuda beckoned Light, the newbie, "Light, come look at this."

Light ignored Matsuda, and instead questioned, "Ryuzaki, are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm alright, but it seems our author is branching out. There are American Mafia members listed."

"Do you know one of them?"

"Light," Chief Yagami scolded.

Ryuk was bent over L's shoulder, "Huh, so this was the purpose of that conversation in the car." Light ignored the Shinigami, as he was concerned with figuring out how to execute the listed while L and himself were in the same room; that would be an ideal situation.

"I realize my reaction was dramatic, please ignore it. It is irrelevant. Light, I want you to analyze this list and evaluate any relationships or patterns in the names. I also want you to look into when, if ever, the Americans listed have, and how recently, entered Japan. Matsuda, you can help Light."

"Look," Matsuda pointed to the screen, "that's a Mori, we've been tracking them for ages. It looks like we were right too. But I had no idea they was also involved in the underground fight rings. I thought the police had that shut down in the 80s."

Ryuzaki turned to Matsuda, "Please be as efficient as possible, we're still dealing with the possibility of a Kira impersonator."

Matsuda smiled, "Right, Sorry Ryuzaki."

Light came to sit next to Matsuda, and turned the computer screen, so he could see.

 _Ryuzaki, you don't trust me. Why don't you withhold this information from me? Unless you figure these men are dead anyway. I have to kill them. If I don't kill them just because I'm here, in the presence of you, L, there'll be an inconsistency. Still, it's like he wants me to do it, like he knows something I don't. I have to do it. Dammit, Opal, you couldn't have poorer timing. Why would he want me to do it? He must know something—must know someone._

 _He knows someone on the list. Does he want them dead? No, Ryuzaki doesn't play that way. Did he just not know they were involved in crime and was surprised? Its not like L gets out much and I don't think just_ _recognizing someone would be enough to freak him out. There would have to be some kind of threat or consequence involved with their presence._

 _A name must be wrong. L must know a name is wrong. And Opal isn't mistaken, they must've given an alias, to take advantage of the requirements of the Death Note. Its somebody who is after the author; and because L recognizes him there's a chance this misnamed man is after me as well. Well, if that's the case, I want to know who it is, so I must kill all on the list. Like nothing is out of the ordinary._

"Um Light," Matsuda tentatively waved a hand through Light's vision.

"What is it Matsuda?"

"Nothing, You just look like you're off in la la land."

"Sorry, I'm paying attention. There's just a lot in university – and volunteering with the police force at the same time. There's just a lot to think about, you understand." Light shifted so his hands were in the pocket of his university hoodie, to where his wallet was.

"Yes, yes I understand, although I never worked while I was at the academy; so, I really have no idea of what you're going through." He glanced back at the screen, cocked his head, "That photograph is unflattering."

"Doesn't make a difference," Light murmured as he jotted the man's name down onto the corner of the Death Note in his wallet in his hoodie pouch. It was some stroke of luck he wore this today. No not luck, Light decided, fate.

"Yeah," Matsuda agreed, "Hey, do you think the American Men are still in Japan?"

"I don't think we can know that."

 _Of course they are, that's why she posted them so soon; so they would die on Kira's turf._

"This is a problem," Chief Yagami said, "Ryuzaki, the American government is going to want to get involved if Kira becomes active against the United States. There's no telling how other countries will react to the threat of a borderless criminal."

"I'm certain Kira is Japanese," L said, "Or at least he is, and has been ,in Japan for the last six months."

"I don't want the FBI or CIA involved."

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's really none of my concern, Chief Yagami. That's more of an issue for your country's international relations department. I'm interested to see if Kira actually takes the author's suggestion of killing internationally."

Light spoke, "Does he have a reason not to? If Kira does kill internationally it will attract more attention from foreign nations; however, I was under the impression other countries were already contributing to the case." Light continued, "They broadcasted a message stating the addition of 1000 international men dedicated to the capturing of Kira, unless this was just a bluff."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. We are on our own here. There is no international intervention at this point."

"Still, I can't see Kira wanting to involve himself with other countries' criminals. He hasn't, thus far, despite having the capability. There must be a reason."

"Perhaps Japan's criminals are keeping him busy enough."

"Yes, take care of oneself, before helping another; that does seem like something Kira would do."

"I suppose we wait, see if any die," Matsuda offered.

"I hate this," Chief Yagami said.

Light considered, "It all depends on whether or not these men were in Japan. If they were, say, involving themselves in criminal activity here in Japan, Kira might feel killing them is necessary."

"I agree with Light," Ryuzaki said.

"Kira being territorial? I can totally see that. The criminals may have seen an opportunity because of Japan's declining criminality to come in and pick up where there colleagues left off, and Kira felt the need to show this wasn't an option," Matsuda effused.

Chief Yagami countered, "That's a fair assumption, but we mustn't ignore the possibility that Kira is childish and may not plan to kill these men, but simply wants to wave around in our faces that he could if he wanted to. He has the information, and the only reason those criminals are alive are because Kira lets them live."

"Is it possible that Kira cannot kill outside of Japan?" Matsuda inquired.

Ryuzaki shook his head, "We have no information on how close Kira has to be to his victims but for the time being, until we have proof proving otherwise I think we should assume Kira can kill wherever and whenever he wants. The only restrictions are his requirement for a face and a name."

Chief Yagami's phone rang out. He answered and muttered into the receiver, before hanging up and addressing the crew, "The Mori listed have been reported dead, all by heart attacks."

"Its happening," Aizawa said.

Ryuzaki had his eyes on Light. He stared with intensity. He was racking his brain, "What did I miss?"

"Ryuzaki, what are the chances of Opal Kobayashi being the author?" Matsuda asked.

"About six percent, but if you want to tell us something else there's no need to be so dramatic," his tone was cool, his eyes still locked on Light.

"She's been reported missing."

"How long?"

Matsuda read, "Missing since 3 a.m. Husband reported it. Last seen at their apartment."

"Police look for missing persons," Light said, returning L's gaze.

L announced, "I want everyone searching and be careful, there is a chance that if Ms. Kobayashi is the author that her captor might very well be Kira."

The men exchanged glances, then stood and rushed as a unit down to the police station. Light stayed behind.

"You don't think that. If Kira is the reason she's missing, then she's most likely dead. If you have them looking, then you think she's alive, which means you don't think Kira is her kidnapper."

L wiggled his toes, "What are you saying Light?"

"And you didn't even consider the possibility she's a run away."

 _L, what do you know, that you're not telling me?_

"She's not a run away," L dismissed.

"Do you hope she's a run away? Light, are you worried?" Ryuk taunted.

"Light, thank you for not following them. You're not a police officer, and it would be poor press to have the police chief's son die under my watch." After a moment, he continued, "Light, you and I will visit Daichi Kobayashi and get his account and suspicions. Watari please give Light Yagami a standard issue taser." He turned to Light, "You know how to use one? Its just like a gun: Aim at the appropriate target and pull the trigger."

"I don't get a gun?"

"I'm not giving you a gun."

Light laughed, "I guess I should've expected that."

"You don't have a license."

"Exactly."

Water handed Light the weapon, and L said, "I guess this makes it official. Welcome aboard." He extended his hand and Light took it after a moment of hesitation. L's hands were clammy, and he held on a second too long, before dropping Light's hand. Light resisted the urge to wipe his hands off on his pants.

"Thank you," he nodded, "I look forward to contributing to the Kira case."

Does this mean I'm no longer a suspect?

"No need to be so formal, Light." And the way he looked to Light, with those burrowing eyes.

 _No. What are you playing at, Ryuzaki? Still. I'd have to be crazy to reject your offer._

* * *

"What are you playing at girlie?" Mello emerged from the shadows, "I know that's your site."

Opal's mouth hung open, "You-

"What," he mocked, "Surprised to see me alive."

"Pseudonym," she breathed, "You came here looking for the accessory."

"So you admit it."

"I doubt it makes a difference."

"It makes all the difference," Mello leant in, "If you are the author, you know where, or at least who, Kira is."

"And since I'm not the author?"

"I think you are."

"Why do you think the author know who or where Kira is? They could just be posting and Kira came across the site by chance."

"I don't think so. I have confidence that they've been in some kind of contact"

Beat.

"What was your gift?"

"What?"

"Daichi dropped it out of the window before I could open it."

"That's a shame."

Silence filtered around then.

"You're after Kira?"

"Yes, I thought you would have gathered that from the conversation you eavesdropped."

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter to you."

"You don't get to tell me what matters to me."

"Right now I do, Matt come here."

"Hi, Matt," Opal said. It was her dream driver.

He pushed himself off of a plastic chair to stand next to Mello, who gestured, "Matt's going to keep you company while I go run some errands. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Mello smiled, as the penthouse door swung open, "Hey."

Daichi rubbed his bloodshot eyes, "What do you want?"

"To tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Let me in and you'll find out."

"No way."

"I'm not afraid to shoot you out in the hall."

Daichi cringed.

"My point is I'm not afraid to make a scene. If I wanted you dead, you'd be so."

Daichi straigntened up, "Well if that's the case come on in."

Mello wandered toward the phone on the wall. "I haven't seen one of these in forever; they're more common in Europe, still they're artifacts."

"Opal picked it out."

"How much was it?"

"I don't recall exactly. I let her handle the transactions."

"It's your money."

"I don't have time to dote over everything she buys. Time is money."

"That's right. And speaking of time: Your wife's running out of it."

"So it was you," Daichi's voice lowered, "Fucker! What do you want?"

"Like I said, to tell you something, and I won't imagine you'll be too offended that I stole your wife after you hear me out."

"I doubt that."

"But you're listening."

"I'm listening."

"She's the author."

"The what?"

"Oh sorry, I suppose you wouldn't be familiar with police terminology. Your new wife is responsible for the Dear Kira website, or to put it more drastically, she's responsible for about 42 murders, give or take."

"How the hell? Do you just expect me to believe you?"

"I'm not dead."

"What the fuck ever."

"I'm not dead. I was on the list, and I'm not dead. All the others are dead."

"So?"

Mello laughed, "So she wrote my alias. I gave her, and you, that alias only."

"And you think it's her over me."

"The fact that you sound the slightest bit offended proves my point."

"Where is she?"

"In the country. I hear she enjoys the stars."

"What are you going to do with her."

"She can assist me with a little vanity project, and when that's done I guess you can have her back."

Daichi thought a moment, "You didn't even consider her friends. She's a woman, they gossip and never seem to respect sensitive information – and she has another friend, a man. I don't know his name."

"you're her husband and you don't know the name of her male friend."

"She's never mentioned it, and he's never been over."

"You're sure of that."

"Yes."

"Ah," Mello closed his eyes, "Cameras. Figures."

"In the past she's gone out and not told me where," he admitted simply.

Mello laughed, "As entertaining as the possibility of your new wife having zero respect for you is, I've made my decision."

"If you're wrong... some things aren't correlated with time, Mello. Think reputation."

"What do you mean?"

"If you make a mistake. That's a misstep, which will get you the title of a fool. Nobody recovers from that reputation. Taking a week to verify, find out the identity of this friend. There's nothing shameful about caution."

"You want me to return her in the meantime."

"Yes and if she proves to be the traitor, I'll give her over no fuss."

"We'll have to stage a rescue. Or you could give me money, as a ransom."

"I'm not giving you money."

"Guess I shouldn't have spoken about my disregard for it, huh? Well this will be more fun anyway. Hey, why don't we stage a pretend payment? It goes wrong and you escape with the girl."

"Sounds like a stupid action movie."

"It might even make the news."

Mello spit into his palm, "Spit shake."

* * *

L was gone, so far tangled up in his own thoughts. Light glanced from him to out the windows. They passed the bus stop. He could practically see her standing there. It was like that everywhere he had been with her, like she was burnt into them. Watari pulled over and let them out. "Thank you."

"Thank you."

Watari nodded. And the strange pair, like mismatched socks, stepped to the door. L flipped down his badge and the doorman stepped aside.

They pressed the doorbell and Dachi answered. He looked like hell. Hair tangled and eyes bloodshot. He was dressed, though.

"Officers," Daichi acknowledged.

"You're Mr. Kobayashi," L said.

"Yes."

"We have some questions for you if you would be kind enough to let us in. They're about your wife."

"'Course."

"What was she wearing the last time you say her?"

Daichi was at the cabinet pouring amber into crystal, "Huh? She was dressed for bed."

"Pyjamas, I see," L hummed.

"What do you really want to hear. I'm dead tired," he muttered from behind the glass, "I'm not in the mood for games."

Light cut in, "There's no game sir, it might be useful to know her last clothing in case a clue comes up."

"Like she's wandering around in a baby doll somewhere right," he considered, "Or do you mean if you find it, without her, somewhere." He swirled his drink.

"We don't have that sort of expectation. Mr. Kobayashi do you know of anyone who might harm Ms. Kobayashi, or if she had any reason to run off."

He pressed his forefinger to his forehead, "No."

"Nobody would've harmed her to get to you."

"No, sir."

Light broke, "Sir, if you're withholding information you are putting your wife's life at risk."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Our priority is locating Ms. Kobayashi, whatever other connections you may or may not have are irrelevant."

"I appreciate that officer, I really do."

Ryuzaki said, more so to himself, "Could she have run off?"

Daichi shrugged, "Maybe. She has in the past."

"Do you know where she goes."

"She meets a friend."

"What's this friend's name."

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"I see," Ryuzaki's eyes shifted to Light, "Officer Yagami, do you have any idea who she might be meeting."

Light stared, "No." He turned to Daichi, "Did she ever say anything, about this friend's identity."

"Once I suggested she have a friend over, you know, she's here alone all day, but she said you wouldn't like him—him. And I said no I don't imagine I would. Then I suggested she have her cousin instead."

"I don't mean to be blunt, but do you have any reason to suspect your wife of having an affair."

"No," Daichi frowned, "I don't peg her as someone who would."

Light persisted, "She had a male friend. She never mentioned any other detail about this person?"

"No," Daichi said, "She's a reserved girl, for better and worse. He must be a peer from her high school, or something. He's not family."

"You're sure."

"No one would disrespect me like that."

"Right, sir, well if you remember anything else, please call this number," Ryuzaki handed a plain white business card with only a number pressed in black ink.

Daichi took it between two fingers, "Will do.

"I wonder," L tapped his chin as they stepped into the elevator, "Could whoever Ms. Kobayashi was meeting, could they have been Kira?"

"You don't think that Kira would risk meeting her, especially, as you said, Kira was aware of the police's movements."

"Perhaps you're right, but Kira has to make a mistake, if he is in fact human, could this be it?" Ryuzaki mused. He sighed and pulled his cellphone from his pocket dangling it between their faces, "It's a shame we don't know anything yet. They'd call us if there was any progress."

"If we get to her first, are you going to take her into custody?"

"No," L stared at the tiled roof, "I think we should leave her fate up to Kira for the time being."

"That's cruel of you."

"It seems Kira is reluctant to kill her, or he can't. I'm curious, Kira could your weakness be so human?"

"If it's like you say, that she is Kira's weakness, if we take her into custody we could coax Kira out."

"I think the opposite. I think we have a better chance of catching Kira if we let Opal go. Don't you want to catch Kira?"

"Of course, I just think it's in our best interest to at least question her personally."

"I never said we wouldn't. I just don't want her in custody."I introduced myself to her, briefly. It revealed nothing. I didn't expect it to. I just wanted a face to the name.

 _I know the feeling_

"He knows more than he's telling he doesn't want the police involved, the idiot. And I wouldn't be surprised if the 'friend lead' proves a wild goose chase, while he deals with his wife's kidnappers and settles whatever illegal trade he needs to."

"You're probably right, it's just I can't help thinking, Light you were Ms. Kobayashi's friend."

"I was a peer. We didn't run in the same circles, and if you want honesty I wasn't interested in her for her friendship."

"I didn't expect that, Light, but thank you for being honest with me, even if it does acquit you of an amiable connection."

"I think there's a possibility that the friend is Kira, because we already functioning under the assumption that there was a connection between the author and Kira; however, if they are meeting, I think Kira will realize how much of a mistake it was to let someone onto his team. This isn't a team sport Kira is playing, and it's becoming a risk to have her, especially since she made a mistake."

"She made a mistake?"

"Yes. One of the listed didn't die."

"Did they tell you Kira made his move?"

"No, but I know one of them isn't going to die."

"If she is the author, then the kidnapper must be the survivor."

"Be cautious with speculation, but I have a feeling this is a third party, interested in capturing Kira. It might surprise you Light, but were not the only two who thrive off the challenge of capturing the illusive. Someone's looking to join the game."

"He's on our side, right? So that might not be a bad thing."

"He wants the same thing. He's not so much another team mate, but another opponent."

"Oh and Light, I was thinking I might take you up on the offer to hold you in custody."

Light blinked, "Of course, anything that could prove my innocence to you."

"I thought you'd say that."

Ryuk caught on, "He's trying to protect you from this new opponent, isn't he?"

* * *

A/N: the story is speeding up, whadyathink? I'm excited. And I'm curious, what do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? And what don't you want to happen? Thanks for the follows and faves. You guys are cool. I can't edit this anymore. pls 4give.

~IImage

And to those who have reviewed thanks a bunches:

BirthdayFake: I'm glad you're enjoying! Happy Pretty Much Half Birthday!

Paper-Phantom: !

HoneyBlossom99: I will try my bestest. Thnx for commenting!

Emerald Heart: You commented last time. I don't know what to say except I'm a dirt bag. I'm glad you approve of my Light. I think I get the 'mask' thing he's got going on. I really enjoy writing him. That said I could still f up.


	10. Resemblance

A/N: Just a friendly remainder this thing's rated M (violence included) Also I got a beta, this far in. It's the wonderful Oderas! They gave me so much useful advice. I hope I interpreted it well, and you guys get something of better quality. Because of all of you who are nice enough to fave and follow ~IImage

* * *

7:36 p.m.

It had been a quaint, country dwelling; but now, the yellow skeletons of flowers twisted in their beds, that encircled the house. Blue paint peeled from its sides. The roof sagged, and caved in places. Mello, completely unfazed by the fragile state of the dwelling, opened the door and circumvented chunks of rubble, even in the near-dark. Down in the basement, Matt, immersed in his handheld, didn't look up but tapped his foot, acknowledging his partner's arrival. Mello gave a nod in response and flopped into the other plastic chair, ceremoniously pulling a chocolate bar from his jacket pocket.

The high, thin windows were boarded up. Two planks of wood hammered, crooked, over the openings, but regardless a night draft seeped in. Opal shuddered. She scanned the room and noted the presence of basic appliances, there was a washer and dryer. A few things for woodworking: A band saw, some hand tools. She wondered if this was someone's home, but everything was so, _dusty._ Despite this, Opal decided the lodging was peaceful; dreamlike and desolate. It didn't seem to exist, and by extension neither did she. Nobody seemed to have anything to do. She quite liked it, and gazed ahead at the open doorway giving way to an ascending staircase.

9:15 p.m.

She listened to the noise of Mello's second foil wrapper being pulled apart, and the clicking of Matt's incessant button mashing. She glanced to the boys, strewn across their plastic nests. And then, like the coming of rain, she heard footsteps fall above her head. She looked up at the sound, eyes squinting when bits of plaster fell onto her face. She shook them off, then looked to the boys. They sat, unfazed, like the sounds fulfilled some expectation.

Matt stopped playing his game and stood, "Someone's here."

Or they just weren't paying attention, Opal frowned.

"I can tell," Mello said.

Opal watched the exchange play out with a sense of dread. She shifted in her seat. What did the prospect of visitors mean?

Matt asked, "What's going on?"

Mello, on autopilot, ignored Matt's question and dictated, "Matt, pry the boards off that window. Take her. Get in the car, and meet me round front."

"Whatever," Matt dismissed. He didn't enjoy being ignored, but nonetheless he ambled over to the work bench and lifted a crowbar from the mass of dust.

He worked at the boards, while Opal listened to a few pairs of booted feet stomp from room to room. They were searching for them, which meant the boots belonged to the police, or Daichi and his men. Opal didn't dare hope for either-or.

Mello approached Opal and slashed her restraints off only to replace them with his smooth hands. Matt stood atop the dryer. He struggled through the shallow window, kicking and cursing.

"Go," Mello prompted. Opal hesitated, before climbing up on the dryer. Matt pulled her through, from the other side and didn't let go.

A moment later, Daichi burst into the room, all breathless. His dark eyes flicked around: He noticed the empty chairs, the broken restraint on the ground. He pointed a gun to Mello, "What are you doing? Where is she?"

"What are you doing?" Mello mocked, "She's waiting for you out back."

"Yeah?" Daichi cocked a brow, "'Cause I had guys secure the perimeter. Nobody was around."

Mello had his hands up. "Yeah, my guy lacks a certain sense of urgency. I promise she's there now." He drawled, "I said I'd give her back; don't you trust me?"

"No," Daichi said. It was obvious.

"Figures," Mello took a step back, "Every ounce of you is Syndicate, after all, and entirely used to betrayal, as I understand it."

Daichi stopped, then he spat, "And you're some kinda traitorous mutt, I see—not mafia, not police."

"Where'd that come from?" Mello's eyes widened.

"She was supposed to be here," Daichi insisted, "The fact that you're not keeping your word, makes me angry; makes me think you're up to bullshit."

Mello collected himself, "Like I said, she's outside. Go look for yourself."

Daichi grit his teeth, "Stop playing games, kid. You're gonna get someone killed."

Mello laughed, up until Daichi fired a shot that scraped past his ear.

Mello yelled, "That hurt." He clutched his ear. Blood trickled down, winding around his fingers.

"Kind of the point," Daichi said, before noticing Mello's hand reaching into his jacket. Daichi retargeted onto Matt, to initiate a standoff, but Mello grabbed the gun from his jacket and fired back. He missed, and hit the door frame. Splinters flew.

And so the chase was on: Daichi spun on one foot, scrambling back from where he had come. He clamored up the stairs, Mello close behind. The stairway spat them into a kitchen. Daichi flew out the back screen door, then stopped. Matt had Opal, hand twisted behind her back, gun to her head.

"I don't usually do this," Matt admitted, unlit cigarette wagging. He'd been interrupted.

Daichi's two men stood, with primed pistols pointed. Eito Mori regarded Daichi, "Boss."

"Lower your guns," commanded Daichi, from the last back step. He could handle this—if anything the presence of his armed men would create more risk. They might be made antsy. Tensions were already wound.

He was right, and a shot rang out. Birds in the skeleton of a tree scattered. Eito dropped, a spurt of blood coming from his neck. He clutched at his throat and gurgled, trying to speak once more. Opal strained against Matt: Every drop of her blood was screaming at her to run.

Daichi whipped around to see an exasperated Mello, gun smoking, "Now it's fair," Mello caught his breath, "Two on two."

Daichi grit his teeth, "I didn't know how many men you'd have. So, I guess you don't want to give her up, like you said. You just wanted me to come here. Why?"

"You took too long to get here: I changed my mind," Mello explained, "I decided you were just manipulating me." He scoffed, "You made me doubt myself. I'm going to leave you here. I'm sure the police would appreciate information of your whereabouts - they'll take care of you."

"Fucker!"

Mello regarded Daichi, down his nose, "You keep saying that. It's not as intimidating as you think."

Heavy clouds hung around them all. Daichi growled.

Mello sighed, "If you shoot me— which, judging by your marksmanship, will result in me sustaining non-fatal injuries and she'll die." He knocked his head toward Opal.

Daichi circled through overgrown grass, so he faced Matt head on, but he kept his gun on Mello. Daichi's heart was beating hard, but his hands kept steady. He counted Mello's shots and with any luck, the fool had wasted them into the walls of the abandoned residence.

"Where are you going?" Mello laughed, "There's no way to go."

Daichi slowly retargeted onto Matt. As he did this, his man shifted his aim to encompass Mello, rather than Matt. They traded, because Daichi wasn't going to let his man take the shot.

It clicked. "You're gonna hit her," Mello said simply.

Daichi remained trained on Matt. Opal squirmed. It began to rain, light at first, then steady. Raindrops made the ground mud.

"Come on man, you're not gonna shoot," Matt decided, but lifted Opal to function as a more adequate meat shield. She stopped moving.

Daichi slowed his breath. The rain centered him. He fired, and Matt pulled his trigger, like an echo, but his grip had slackened in the panic of the moment. He'd always been more of an escapist, anyway, rather than a fighter. Opal slipped down between his arms to try and avoid Matt's shot. She was still caught in his grip, but had dropped just enough- Her ears rang, cheek burned. She clutched her face. She felt fire, heard that flat-toned ringing. Matt let her go, stumbled back and crumpled, finally, into the grass.

Mello screamed, "Matt!" The sound was inhuman, blood curdling. Mello rushed forward, tried to fire at Daichi and his remaining man, but his gun clicked uselessly. Matt was reaching up to the sky, through the rain. Mello knelt next to Matt and took his hand, "I'm here." He whispered: Matt was already gone.

At this moment of stillness, Daichi grabbed Opal and rushed to his car. His feet weighed by water, and suctioned to the earth, by mud. He pulled harder. Their man stumbled behind. Daichi dumped Opal into the passenger seat. She sat, staring, hand on her cheek, as he ran 'round to the other side.

"Let me see that", he reached, once he was settled in the passenger seat. Opal swatted his hand away. "I can't take you to the hospital, you know that, but let's get you home and I'll get you the best doc we got, okay?"

"Drive," she said.

Mello was coming around the corner, waving Matt's gun. He fired and the back window shattered sprinkling glass over the backseat. Daichi floored it. Two more shots into the trunk. Daichi pumped the gas. Their man in the backseat curled into a ball. Opal reached for the radio.

Daichi stopped her, "Don't, I need to think."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't start that shit," he snapped. "And keep an eye out for the blue, would you?"

Her voice was flat, face blank, "What?"

"Just don't talk, alright," he corrected his tone, "It must hurt."

She shrugged, "I can't feel a thing."

"That's just the shock," He took his hands off the wheel, on a straight road, and pulled off his jacket. He tossed it to her and she pulled it over her front, bringing her knees up underneath the light denim. He saw her cheek; he kept glancing to the promised disfigurement. He couldn't see the extent of the gash through all the blood. It streamed down her face and dripped from her chin and fell making perfect circles on his jacket.

Daichi wanted to confront her, to get this weight off his chest, but not with Lee in the back seat. Opal felt Daichi's slicing glances, but focused on the blurring countryside, and the twilight, that zoomed past her window. A growing knot of apprehension and threat brewed between the two. The man in the backseat pretended he didn't exist.

12:03 a.m.

Daichi dropped their excess man off at a bar, on the way back home. His body was unharmed, but his spirits needed a hard drink.

He put a hand to his forehead, "How the fuck am I supposed to get you inside?" He reached over her and pulled open the glove compartment. There was a packet of wet wipes, meant for cleaning fingerprints off door handles and guns. She took it gingerly, and reached to flip down the visor to access the mirror. A second wave of shock washed over her as she took in her reflection; half ghost white, splashed with a full palette of reds. Tentatively she prodded the blood with the wet wipe, it stung to the touch. It came off fairly easily in some parts, but in others she bit back the pain as blood flaked down.

As they pulled into the back, Daichi said, "Don't stress to much about it, just clean up enough so you don't cause someone we pass in the hall to freak."

"M-hmm," she hummed.

He left the cabin. Opal turned her head and tenderly padded around the opening. She hissed upon accidentally pressing against her open wound. The pain was white hot and disorienting. Her hands were trembling terribly. That's it, she thought, she was finished. Her face was still pink, stained from the gore. The gash glistened. She mussed her hair, so that it was somewhat concealed. She looked down and noticed the blood coating her chest. God, she thought, Matt. He shouldn't have died that way. She scrubbed at the stain.

They went in the back way. Daichi pressed a key card to the back gate. Opal was shivering, her bare arms folded tight against her torso, jacket around her shoulders. He took her upstairs, and by luck they ran into no one.

She curled up with the fur throw.

He poured her a gin.

Time moved like a circling hound.

"You know I don't like you drinking," he scoffed, "but I'd be cruel to deny you."

"Thanks." She took the glass between her hands. Blood was stuck beneath her fingernails.

Daichi walked to the phone mounted on the wall. He turned away as he answered it, pressing his finger to his mouth, "Hello, Hikari, can you make a house call? Thanks." He hung up. "He'll be here momentarily." And he walked upstairs.

"What about your man? Eito."

"I'll send someone out tomorrow to try and retrieve him. He didn't have any family; an orphan immigrant."

"He shouldn't have died. Not that way."

"I know," Daichi said, and ascended the stairs.

1: 18 a.m.

Opal waited where she was. She should be thinking, be planning for the consequences, but her thoughts were flat lined.

She felt numb. When the doorbell rang she answered the door and greeted the doctor with her vacant stare, she couldn't say a word. Thankfully, Daichi emerged from upstairs, hair wet from a cold shower and started the conversation "Doc. H," he said, "thank you for coming so soon."

Doc. H. regarded Opal from behind his round, brass frames, "Huh."

"I know," Daichi said, as he came up to Opal's side.

They settled in the sitting room. Doc. H and Opal sat on the sofa. Daichi took the chair perpendicular to his wife. Opal had opened every window, and sheer curtains fluttered. The night air was humid. Doc. H had his suitcase propped open. Inside there were gleaming silver instruments and gauze. He cleaned and prepped the wound to stitch it shut. Before he began he said to opal in his practiced professional tone, "Think of something else,"

She went to agree, but the words died in her thread as the doctor jabbed her wound. She gasped from the sheer pain. The pain intensified as he continued; the echo of the previous pricks accumulated and tears welled in her eyes and she pinched her skin till it was bruised as a distraction.

"How bad will the scar be?" Daichi had to ask, when the doctor was done.

"Noticeable, but if proper care is taken, it should heal flat," Doc. H. took scissors from the kit.

"Is there any kind of surgery? After it heals?"

"There's always plastic surgery."

"I don't want surgery," Opal blurted.

"Honey," Daichi insisted, "people will ask questions. Rumors will develop."

"So?" Opal said, but knew she shouldn't have. She bit her lip.

"I killed a man. I don't need people asking questions."

"I'll tell them I was in a car accident- a piece of metal, or glass."

Daichi needed her to understand. He touched her knee, "The people I'm around know a gunshot wound when they see one."

Doc. H. lectured, "I'll leave you two to discuss that, but you should be fine." He dug around in the case, "this is for the pain, follow the instructions on the bottle. And disinfect it twice a day. I'll be back in a couple weeks to remove the stitching."

"Thank you," Opal said, taking the plastic pill bottle. She prodded around her new stitches.

Without even glancing up, he instructed, "And don't touch it."

"Uh-huh," she responded sheepishly as she dropped her hand away.

Doc. H. closed his case, clicking it shut. He stood, "G'night."

"Thanks Doc, as always," Daichi rose, and handed the man a wad of cash.

"Yeah, well I got to go," He tipped his hat, "Hope not to see ya."

At the close of his exit, Opal noted, "He always says that."

"He means it too," Daichi sat across from Opal. He rubbed his palms over his knees. Opal laughed. Daichi put his face into his hands. He breathed, "I hate to do this."

"What?"

"Don't," his hand jerked forward, at the wrist. "Just listen. The reason you were kidnapped is that blonde freak thinks you're the rat, and he wants to use your knowledge, or whatever, right?" he paused, looking up at her, "So, are you?"

Opal rose, "I, I don't know what you mean." She looked out the nearest window. There was a concrete wall, of the building next.

"The rat," Daichi exclaimed, voice rising, "the rat who posted the identities of our brethren, so Kira could kill them."

"I don't understand."

"What? Opal," he grabbed his hair, "what don't you understand?"

She did understand, but couldn't formulate any semblance of an appropriate answer. He eyes searched the room, "I, I need to lie down."

 _Please let me lie, she coaxed her brain._

Daichi stormed over, grabbed her shoulders, "Is he right?" He took her chin, forcing her to face him, "Is that bastard right?" He lowered his voice, glancing to the floor, "Who's it you've been going to see late at night?"

Her fists clutched empty air, "Just an old friend from school."

He sneered, "Bullshit."

She was bone-tired. Too spent to lie.

"His name's Light Yagami," she shut her eyes, "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be mad."

"Are you fucking him?"

"N-no!"

"Right," he tossed her back. She landed, hard, on the carpeted floor, "You're avoiding the real question. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"The rat," Opal gasped.

Daichi considered, his mouth tightening into a line, "You know, I really don't believe you." Opal watched him roll up his right sleeve. Her eyes widened and she jolted up and ran for the liquor cabinet. "No you don't," he slammed her against it. He gibed, "I'm not going to kill you, Opal. I called the doctor for you. Just tell me who you're doing this for. Is it Uncle Kai? This Light Yagami?"

"No," Opal cried. She struggled under him, and managed to pull the cabinet open, where a revolver was kept, primed and ready, no safety. He grabbed her wrist, she spat in his face.

"Bitch!" He slammed her forward, again, which knocked the gun out of the cabinet. She saw red, elbowed him hard, just below his ribcage, where his corroding liver was jammed. It was enough to stun, so she ducked under him, scrambling for the thing. She pushed herself back against the wall, barrel trained on him. Daichi laughed; he laughed at the girl aiming a gun at him.

"Why do you never take me seriously?" She fired a warning shot, which burrowed into the green coloured, wall behind him.

Daichi stomped over to her, "Now you've done it. The neighbours are going to call the police." He went to yank her up, "It's all going to go sideways."

"No," she cried.

"I mean; since you keep saying that." Daichi lifted his hands, and backed away slowly. He reached behind him, "Its okay," he quelled her.

"What are you doing," Opal's voice broke.

"Matching fire wi—

Opal buried one shot into his chest, then two more. Daichi collapsed, because the holes in his torso lead to exploded arteries. Opal couldn't catch her breath. She stayed pressed against the wall a moment, before rising and stepping over to him. She crouched next to him, to take his pulse; pressed two fingers just below his jaw line. Dead. She cocked her head. She felt empty. All she wanted to do was go to bed.

She looked, empty eyed, to the thing on the wall. To the thing which would connect her to the authorities. She had to do it, there were cameras after all, and she had the presence of mind not to look up into them. They couldn't know, that she knew. Right, Light?

She stepped over and pressed the phone to her ear. There wasn't a dial tone. Opal's heart stopped, then started full force. No, there had to be; he, Daichi, had just called Doc. H. She pulled the thing from her ear and stared at in in her hands. On a whim she pressed the phone to her left ear- she could hear it, the dial tone so heartbreaking. She touched her right ear, although physically intact, seemed broken. Silent tears erupted and streamed down her face, over her stitches, dripping into her collar.

She collected herself, by the hope of the damage being temporary and dialed 119.

A soft male's voice, "119, what is your emergency."

"I need an ambulance."

"Are you injured ma'am?" She didn't reply, so the man repeated himself, "Ma'am, can you hear me? Are you injured."

"I shot my husband," she whispered.

The silence hissed.

The man's voice was cool, "What is the address of your emergency?"

Opal glanced to Daichi. She swore she could still feel the lingering warmth of his hand on the receiver. Sickness welled inside of her, as reality, in the form of a red pool seeping across the carpet, struck. He was right: Blood, it is thicker.

"Ma'am, your address?"

"Right." Opal heard sirens from the street below, now acutely aware of the quiet coming from her right side. How hadn't she noticed it before? She was so used to listening. "Never mind." She pressed the hook down and left the phone hanging off it.

It felt right, so she went and laid next to Daichi. She studied his face: His long, thin nose, highbrow. She needed to remember it.

Because if she didn't, she was just like him.

* * *

A/N: So, whadya think? Thanks so much for reading! And reviewing, if you do.


	11. Occupation

**A/N: Thank you to Oderas for the consult, and helping me sort through this mess!**

 **I also realized I should probably put my replies at the beginning of the chapter, for the comments of the last chapter. The formatting for this story is beyond screwed, which says a lot about the person writing it. Anyway thanks for the comments!**

 **alexc123: Thank you much. I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **InsanityChaos: ;) We shall see…**

 **HoldOntoYourHats: Awe shucks… and that's why I wrote this. I tried to create a character with agency and weight to throw a wrench into the plot of Death Note and see what I could do with it. I'm glad to hear its caught your interest do far. I hope I do not disappoint. I'd feel like shit.**

* * *

She couldn't rise. Not of her own accord. Daichi's blood had seeped underneath, and, as time passed, sealed her to the surface. So they peeled her off the carpet: Two officers knelt and lifted. She was light, like feathers.

The officer on her left took her wrists and slipped them into handcuffs. She stared at the telephone. The one to her right commented, "She's, like, catatonic, or something." Which, of course, she couldn't hear. The one who had handcuffed her, wrapped a green, felt, blanket around her shoulders.

What is this? She couldn't look at the faces of the officers.

One explained, "Miss, we'll take you down to the office." And smiled, "Don't worry, it'll all be over shortly."

It was the gash on her face, and the fingertip bruises on her arms, wasn't it?

And how they found her, there, on the floor: Still, next to him.

She asked, "Don't you know what I did?" They didn't seem to hear her. Was her voice was broken too?

An elderly officer approached the man to the right, because he did the talking, and leant in close. Opal couldn't hear a word. She looked off to Daichi. Someone, a woman, with oily hair was crouched over his body snapping pictures.

The man on her left clarified, "Chief Yagami himself?"

Opal looked over to her right, from each face, young to old. The young officer nodded in understanding: The men subsequently let her go, and the elderly officer took her arm, "I need you to come with me Ms. Kobayashi." She looked up into the elderly officer's face. He was smiling. Opal frowned: His was the most well-mannered grin she'd ever seen.

"What, why?" She strained to look back at the scene; at the officers setting down yellow markers and unrolling yellow tape. (Police Line Do Not Cross). Crossing lines was never something Opal gave too much care too, but she swore not to cross back over that one.

He leant to speak low, into her ear, "It's not safe here. We need to get you to the department."

Opal examined the face of the man. If it were anyone else, how she would have ran, until breathless. There was something about the way his features rested. It kept her at ease. She let him take her to a black car out back and buckle her into a backseat. Her agency entirely removed. She watched his lined face in the rear-view. They took turns deep into the city. They were going round about the Police Department, she realized.

He was trying not to drive past it; trying not to alarm her.

The alarms rung out, loud.

Opal pulled at the handcuffs. She whined.

Watery, blue eyes regarded her in the rear view. "My name is Watari. I'm taking you to a holding site, which is separate from the main department. There is no reason to be alarmed."

Opal kept fighting her restraints. Giving them a solid shake, before falling back in her seat. Her skin, under the metal cuffs, bloomed pink.

Watari said, "I do believe you and I share a similar taste in music." He glanced down and punched a button. He left the volume low. It was Mozart.

"Who do you work for?" She couldn't focus on the music. All she could sense was the silence on her right side, and the stinging of her wrists.

"I work for a man known as 'L'. He is concerned for your safety and requested I retrieve and transport you to where he is waiting."

She let a bitter laugh, "Concerned for my safety. Is 'L' Mello's real name?"

"L is not Mello," Watari assured.

"Uh-huh," Opal leant her forehead against the tinted window.

They descended into an underground parking complex. Wound down and down, until he stopped and parked next to an elevator. He walked around the back of the car and opened the door for her, taking her arm and guiding her toward the elevator doors. They stood and waited for the thing, listening to the muffled underground and floor- tracking tones.

* * *

"You can clean up, in there." Watari gestured to the bathroom, once inside, and past security.

"Thanks, "Opal shut herself in. A grey hoodie and sweatpants were folded on the toilet, across from a combination shower, bathtub. Opal sat on its edge, and plugged in the drain. She let the water run and fill the tub. On the edge there was a bottle of men's body wash. She dispensed the pearlescent liquid over the stream of water, and it bubbled; filling the air with a scent called Mountain Spring. Opal had never inhaled a real life mountain spring, but the bottled variety made her eyes water, for a moment.

She peeled off she sleepwear; let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. She dipped her toe into the vat, then bit her lip. The mirror clouded. She closed her eyes, and settled in to marinate in the serenity. God, how she needed this.

She took stock of her situation: Daichi was dead. That was a fact she couldn't get over. Mello was after her. She couldn't be the accessory any longer. And Light couldn't help her. She looked at toes, poking through the bubbles. Would he even bother to help her? Would he see the necessity in her actions? She pressed her hands over her face. Would he just kill her? Even if he didn't see her as a criminal—now that she was useless?

There was a knock on the door. Matsuda said, "Ms. Kobayashi, I've been told to remind you that Ryuzaki is waiting to speak with you."

He heard the sound of disturbed water, as she stood. She said, "I'll be out."

"I'll let Ryuzaki know," he said into the crack between the door and frame, eyes cast down.

Opal sighed. That was 'L' wasn't it? She muttered, "by any other name."

"Sorry. What's that?" He turned his ear closer to the door.

"Nothing, thank you."

"Not a problem." She could see the shadow of his feet beneath the door. She pulled on the clothes, then swung it open. A mass of grey cotton and slick black hair. Water ran to the ends and darkened the grey cotton to black.

He smiled, "Come with me."

She stepped, bare foot, across the linoleum floor, after him. He took her into a room with two chairs set on either side of a table. Fluorescents lit the place flat.

"Have a seat. We'll just be a moment." Matsuda left her standing there. She settled in, after he was gone, covering her mouth as she yawned.

L sat in the common area of the Kira headquarters. He stacked ladyfingers, one on top of the other. The pile was five high. "Matsuda I want you to interview her."

"What?" Matsuda flushed, hand rubbing the back of his head. "I really don't think—shouldn't you be the one to, you know. What I mean is, I'm not sure I know the questions to ask. I've never interviewed a suspect on my own before."

Seven high. His record was eleven. "You are interrogating her as a suspect in the death of Daichi Kobayashi, nothing more. Just ask her what you want to know."

"I guess."

Eight high. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Matsuda tensed, "You mean, I just go in?"

"Yes. We'll be monitoring you via video and audio feed, so don't say anything stupid." Ten; he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"Way to encourage the guy," Aizawa interjected.

"I have every faith in you, Matsuda. If I doubted your capabilities, I wouldn't be entrusting you with handling this interrogation." The pile tumbled, as he placed the eleventh ladyfinger. One fell to the floor and snapped in two.

* * *

Matsuda sat across from her. "We require your account of things."

Opal noticed the empty grey, space between them. "You're not going to write anything down?"

"This room has audio recording, and video."

She glanced around the room. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Please state your name, for the record."

"Opal Kobayashi. What's your name?"

He hesitated. What was she doing; asking questions? "Matsuda. Now Opal, we received reports of your missing. The report was filed by your husband. Can you please say where you were?"

"I was kidnapped. I don't know exactly where I was. The country somewhere." Opal's shirt was stuck to her chest, from the water contained in her hair.

Matsuda shifted in his seat, "could you provide a description of your kidnappers?"

"There was a red head, Matt. He's dead. And Mello Marcolini, although I'm not sure that's his name."

"Okay, do you know why they kidnapped you?"

"They were after my husband." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "They said they needed me as 'incentive'."

"That's terrifying."

"They weren't cruel to me." She shook her head. "And Daichi came with two other men to rescue me. He didn't give Mello a chance."

"A chance to do what?" Matsuda swallowed.

"He wanted to threaten me, to get Daichi to reveal some kind of information. I don't know; they were business partners."

"Seems a strange way to treat your business partner's wife." He commented. She shot him a look, not unlike Ryuzaki; a dead stare, which wasn't judgemental, but still had the effect of making him feel like he'd done something stupid. He swallowed. "And then Daichi and yourself returned to your home, following the altercation?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"I," Opal smiled solemnly. "I pushed him. I wanted to know what Mello wanted to know; so I could help him, you know. I just wanted to help."

Her word choice. Matsuda thought back to the tape he heard of that decade old emergency. "Did he threaten you?"

She continued, "I wanted him to trust me. But he didn't, and I offended him. I ran for the liquor cabinet where he kept a gun. He pursued me. I got it. He pulled one from his back pocket."

"Why didn't he pull it sooner?"

Opal looked to the ceiling. "He didn't think he needed too."

"He knew you were going for the gun; why didn't he pull his on you?"

"I don't know. I don't think he wanted to. It would be difficult to deal with. He underestimated," she trailed off.

"What did he underestimate?"

"Me."

"And then you fired in self defense?"

"Yes."

"You thought he was going to shoot?"

"He told me he would 'match fire with fire.'"

He hesitated. "Did he have a history of violence?"

"Well with his profession—

"Was he ever violent with you?"

She touched her wrists, where the skin was bruising, "I never feared for my life, before then."

* * *

Matsuda shrugged. "The security footage backs up her story."

L argued, "Not necessarily. Matsuda, she claimed, she was the one who was pushing him." He stuck his fingers into a bag of gummies. He plucked one and examined it, "It could easily be the other way around. In fact, if you watch the man, Mr. Kobayashi, he seems more in distress."

"That makes sense if she was pressing for information."

"She's not worked up at all. If you see; she looks like she's not even listening."

"She did just come back from being kidnapped."

"Her story makes sense: How this Mello kidnapped her, to manipulate her husband." Matsuda added sheepishly, "And the bruises."

"Out of the both of them, he received the more damming injuries, don't you think? Also she entirely skipped over the doctor's visit in her account. I'm not sure what that means."

"I didn't ask her about the visit. And it doesn't matter who got the worse of it. The point is there was an altercation. What I'm saying, is her actions were in self defense."

"That may be true. I understand what you are saying, Matsuda; however, why was she defensive? If we can accept that Mr. Kobayashi was an abusive man, her story is easy to swallow. But it almost goes down to easily." L wiggled his toes.

"You could always talk to her," Aizawa spoke up. He massaged his temples.

"I'm afraid she'll recognize me."

Chief Yagami reasoned, "That might not be a bad thing, Ryuzaki. Sometimes suspects are more willing to disclose details to familiar faces. We do that sometimes, for repeat offenders. It's like establishing a relationship, where the suspect feels more secure by the familiarity."

"I don't usually conduct interviews myself, but you make a decent point, Chief Yagami." L tapped his chin.

He rose and slumped over to the room. He shut himself in and greeted, "Hello, Ms. Kobayashi." He offered her his hand.

She took it, squinted, "I remember you, from the entrance exam. You're Hidaki Ryuga, Light's friend." And working with Light's father, head of the Kira investigation. She crossed her legs, and her arms over her chest.

"It's strange, how things work out." He crawled into the seat opposite.

Opal watched his face. Strange didn't even begin to cover it. Calculated was more like it. "Uh-huh. Did you get in?"

"To the university? Yes, however I'm postponing my studies in order to work full time on the Kira case."

Opal sat up, and folded her hands onto her lap. "Uh-huh."

"I'm here to discuss your claims regarding your husband. Understand, from my perspective, you could easily be flipping the truth, and you are, in fact, the rat."

Opal laughed, "I was never the rat; I learned early on the shattering power of broadcasting other people's secrets."

"You seem to have an easy time telling your husband's."

She lowered her face, "Dead men don't get secrets; in your line of work shouldn't you know that? Besides, the only person shattered is myself."

 _I wonder, if you are the author, Ms. Kobayashi do you see the men you post as dead men? Dead men walking, sort to speak._ He asked, _"_ Why's that?"

She leant forward. "Because I killed him, I'm damned."

L hummed, "I see. Eternal damnation. For the sake of transparency, Ms. Kobayashi, we recovered security footage of the night. You skipped over the visit by a doctor. Why is that?"

Opal frowned. "I didn't realize there were security cameras." This was perfect. "Don't bother him; he's a good man. He has a medical degree. He just lost his licence, unfairly. Took the fall as someone's superior. He helps people who can't go to hospitals."

L didn't blink. He stared; he could see why Light would like her. She could play. "Ms. Kobayashi, the man who captured you is known to this department. He is a threat to you, as far as I am aware. I can hold you here as long as the investigation progresses. I can offer you sanctuary until Mello is not a threat."

"I don't want to be locked up."

"You wouldn't be. As far as the law is concerned you've committed no crime. But I must warn you, you would be under constant surveillance, and I would ask a favour as penance, sort to speak."

Opal nodded. She asked, "What would I do here?"

"As you're aware, we've been having issues with public relations. There's been a copycat and a 'rat'; so we require someone to lower Kira's public standing. We don't have enough people, and all our investigators are preoccupied."

"You want me to disparage Kira?"

"It wouldn't be difficult. I believe reputation isn't a concern for the real Kira, but it might discourage civilians from supporting or contributing to Kira's cause. It just takes time, and like I said our resources, as a unit, are severely limited. Besides Light tells me you're good with computers." He wanted to see if she would pry.

"Light said that? I haven't seen him in months. Is Light helping with your investigation? He told me he has in the past assisted with investigations."

He didn't take his eyes off her. "I guess you could say that: As of now he's interned under my suspicions of his being Kira. He's hoping to clear them."

"Oh." She twiddled her thumbs. "He's a suspect." She frowned. "And since you're talking to me, it means I'm a suspect?"

"Yes."

"You don't think I'm Kira. But you don't trust me. I understand, and because you are sheltering me from the law, and from Mello, I will cooperate entirely." God, it was like her father was speaking through her, with his business sensibilities. "However If I'm going to be staying here, can I just go home, and grab a few personal things." Light must have left something for her, if he knew he was going to be detained. Some kind of instruction.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea."

"Oh." Was she too bold?

L decided, "I'll send Matsuda to pick up some living things."

* * *

Matsuda blinked. "What's this?" He asked, as Ryuzaki handed Matsuda a scrap paper.

"Opal's things, she's requested while in our care. If you don't wish to take the hour to do this, you can explain that to Ms. Kobayashi." L crawled back onto his chair. His bag of gummies, had been left open. He took one and squished it. It cracked, stale.

Matsua scratched the back of his head, "The contents of the second drawer from the bottom of the dresser in their bedroom, her blue purse, and the CDs in the living room."

Aizawa sighed. "What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

"She has agreed to cooperate, and this is my show of appreciation. Besides she will be staying here, and I have no reason to withhold her personal property. I do want you to, in addition, seize any personal computer."

Aizawa pointed, "Isn't that obstructing justice, keeping her here; getting the chief to null charges?" He stepped forward. "Ryuzaki, what's gotten into you?"

"Do you still think she's the author?" Matsuda interjected.

"I think it's possible; however, if she has any idea of what she's doing she'll stop posting. She'll become useless to Kira; and then I wonder, what will he do then?"

Aizawa asked, "Is that why you're not charging her? So Kira doesn't have an excuse to kill her?"

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way." He looked toward the door, where Matsuda loitered, listening. L said, "Matsuda you're still here?"

Matsuda pulled on an overcoat, "right, I'll be back in thirty."

Aizawa spoke with his hands, "And she, based on Ryuzaki's deductions, is the only one who has had knowledgeable contact with Kira. Why don't we just interrogate her, with more force?"

"Mello already tried that."

"There's no signs of torture."

"I'm sure he pointed a gun at her, while she was incapacitated. We are not in the business of torturing suspects for information, without physical evidence. Besides her crimes are less substantial, and I believe if she is the author, she won't be active anymore. If our efforts didn't affect Miss. Amane, I doubt they'll have effect on Ms. Kobayashi."

"She is tough, isn't she?" Matsuda said.

"Yes, that's what I just said." L glanced to him, "I thought you were gone?"

"Right, sorry." And he slipped out the door.

* * *

Matsuda returned, two cardboard boxes stacked in his arms. The top one toppled and plastic CDs spilt across the concrete floor. "Dammit."

Aizawa had his feet up on the table. His eyes were scanning the contents of a laptop screen. "You should have just made two trips."

Matsuda blushed and put the CDs back into their cases, then back into the box. "Yeah, I guess."

"She's upstairs, with Ryuzaki and Chief Yagami."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you know where the charger is for this thing?"

"No, I don't."

Aizawa shut the laptop. "That's just great."

Matsuda teetered up the flight of stairs, while Aizawa scoured for a charger. Matsuda tripped up the last step, because he couldn't see his feet, but managed to maintain his centre of gravity so the CDs stayed neat in their box. Ryuzaki and Chief Yagami looked to him. Matsuda peeked out from behind the box. Opal was absent.

"I brought her things," he smiled.

"Thank you Matsuda. She's staying in first room, to the right."

Opal sat at the edge of a single bed, jammed into a corner, suited with scratchy sheets. She couldn't sleep. Sunlight glowed through the translucent curtain. She ached all over, and winced when she rose to answer the door.

"Hey," Matsuda greeted. "I brought what you asked for."

"Thank you."

"I heard we're going to be working together—well in the same place."

"Do you listen to music?" Opal asked.

"Sometimes. I listen to the radio, in the car."

"I think I have something you'll like," Opal started. Matsuda watched her settle cross legged next to the box and carefully rummage through it. She pulled a case, and crawled over to the radio three feet away. She popped open the player and stuck in the CD. She closed it, hit the seek button, then play. A whirr, followed by the opening of "Good Vibrations," by The Beach Boys.

 _I- I love the colourful clothes she wears._

Matsuda just stood in the doorway. Opal stayed on the floor and watched him listen. Finally, a grin broke across his face. He took one step into the room.

L seemed to phase into existence. He appeared behind Matsuda. He poked his head in. "What is going on in here?"

"Sorry?" Opal asked. She was deafened by the music.

Matsuda leant over to Ryuzaki, "Opal's just showing me some music, she thought I'd like."

"Yes this does seem like the kind of music you'd like. It makes it hard to think."

"Eh? What's that's supposed to mean Ryuzaki?"

"Nothing. They were two separate statements. Ms. Kobayashi would you mind turning the volume down?"

Opal spun the volume low, "Sorry?"

"Thank you."

"Oh," and she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. She addressed Matsuda, "I guess that means you'll have to come sit closer." She patted the floor next to her and the boom box.

Matsuda back stepped, catching L's eye, "I really need to get back to work; besides aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Uh huh," Opal hit eject, "well maybe some other time."

"Maybe." He disappeared out the door, and followed L back down the hall.

Opal closed her eyes. There was a hole in her chest, figuratively, and she clutched at it. She bit her lip and the tears stung her eyes and back of her throat. She shook her head. Not again.

She began replacing the CDs into the box. It was uncanny. She opened a pamphlet and flipped through the lyrics, without reading. It felt like a century had passed from last night. It was unreal. Or too real. Both, at the same time.

She stopped: Just to her right, she reached. It was the Chopin CD. The one she had left in his bedroom, forever ago. She picked it up and turned it in her hands. He never returned this.

So why was it here?

* * *

A/N: I'm about to abandon the designated anime plot, more or less. Kinda. Huh. Wish me luck. I hope it's entertaining and makes sense! Thanks for reading!


	12. Effusion

**A/N: Again, thanks to Oderas! Also Paper-Phantom, buddy ol' pal. I'm actually kinda nervous about this chapter. Things happen, though. And I think it makes sense. I think everything that happens fits, considering the personalities involved. Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for the comments, of last chapter!**

 **Your Delusional Fantasies: Hello! Thank you so much for your interest. It means a lot. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

 **alexc123: Hello, again:) I mean maybe, I'll try to make it interesting. Thanks for sticking around, hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

Effusion

The evening turned to night and her eyes to lead. Alone, she sat before the stereo on the floor, dishevelled: hair in a nest and clothing twisted. She looked to the Chopin case, and gingerly, plucked it from the floor to crack it open. She took the CD and put it into the player: The sound of the spinning disk and ambiance of the street below through the open window resonated in her left ear.

She took the pamphlet out of the case, touched the paper. Within, was information of the performing musicians and a track listing. She noted the numbering: Some were circled, which was her doing. There were Xs, however, and she held no responsibility for those. It was Light, wasn't it? He must've returned the CD sometime, when they were out, or had someone else do it. Perhaps he did it before she even moved; it's not likely she would have noticed it, she never looked for it, assuming it was still in his possession.

There were eight Xs: Three even, four odd. Her first thought was a phone number, but that was probably the last thing he wanted her to do: Talk, that is. Matching the numbers with corresponding Roman lettering created nonsense, so then it must be an address. Opal sighed. He hadn't known she was incapacitated. This was so stupid.

She felt the need for another bath, for the peace of it. And she felt gross, from the humid air filtering in, or something. She picked at her fingernails. They're might have been some blood underneath them, still. She stood and walked through blue dark to the bathroom; filled the tub. She left the light off. Her eyes were adjusted to the dark well enough. She didn't feel like undressing. In a cotton nightgown she lowered herself in.

She let the water scald her skin. Confident that if he knew he was to be imprisoned he would've planned something. And he trusted her, she was sure. At least he trusted her to be the way she was, which was useful to him— _was_ useful. She traced her fingers along the grout lines between ceramic tiles. She stopped.

Mello. Was he behind this? Was he trying to lure her somewhere? No. This required too much patience, Opal decided: This was Light. Nothing Mello about it.

She closed her eyes. Had to figure out how to leave, given her current restrictions. Her freedom existed within the task assigned to her, by L. She wasn't a child, and understood he gave her that freedom, a task where she would have to create a solution, in order to see what she'd do with it. That was his thing, wasn't it? Observation, analysis. He was probably watching her right now. She sunk deeper, so only nose-up was she out of the water.

She could find a criminal, already killed by Kira, and clear his name. It may come off more as a police, or journalistic mistake, but if she made the criminal's fake life sappy enough some blame may smear onto Kira. It might make people second guess their faith, at least. She combed her fingers through her hair. Since Kira didn't seem capable of it, she'd make him mistaken. Really she just had to get out of here, with a plan which sounded good to Mr. Ryuga, and set Light free. He didn't deserve to be locked up. No one did.

The black water lulled her: She could feel his heartbeat, the quiet rumble of his chest, and finally, she drifted off. He was there, in her head as she slept:

 _She saw him, standing on a beach, like in the movies; tall, yellow grass, grey sky, and washed up trees that looked like bone._

 _He stared out at the sea. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here," he turned to look at her, casual, hands tucked into shorts. She watched him reach for her hand, and she took it._

 _And then, as skin touched skin, they were on a Cliffside; wind whipping around them. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. He led her closer to the edge. Rocks, like spears were arranged at the bottom of the cliff, as nature intended. Water crashed, white, around them._

" _See," he said, "if you look into the distance you can see it."_

 _She squinted, and stepped forward. The ground beneath her step crumbled, and dropped to the crashing depths. She slipped with it. He caught her, and pulled her back into him, like he half expected it._

 _She looked up to him. "I saw it; a new world."_

 _He laughed. "Just be more careful."_

 _She looked down into the rocks. "Uh-huh." She noticed blood staining them, turning white caps pink. The more she looked, the more blood there seemed to be. "Its far; the way down."_

* * *

She dripped down the stairs, and approached L, at seven. "Mr. Ryuga, I have an idea."

"What's that Ms. Kobayashi?" He was staring emptily at a computer screen. She smelt good.

"I want to sell a story to Sakura TV about one of the Kira victims, about how they weren't actually a criminal. I want to make Kira make a mistake."

"Yes, that'll be fine Ms. Kobayashi."

She stepped forward. He seemed vacant, so she said, "You seem sad."

"I'm not sad. Just disappointed, I suppose."

"Is it because no criminals are dying, while Light is in custody?"

"I don't know," L wiggled his toes.

"They'll be more cases," Opal offered. She had to get Light out. L was certain, it was him, more or less, so time was running out. Light would be gone, locked away, injected with potassium chloride, and she would be alone, entirely.

"This one isn't solved, Ms. Kobayashi, unless you know something I don't." He looked at her then, for the first time. "Just because criminals aren't dying, while Light is in prison doesn't mean he is Kira."

"What's the probability he is, considering the circumstance?" She hated how sensitive she had to be, how every one of her actions were scrutinized. How she had to be so careful.

"Fifty percent."

"A coin flip."

"Not at all."

"So, I can go?"

L stared at her, "If you're intent on leaving, I'll get Matsuda to go with you."

"I understand."

L looked back to the screen, "If you are the author, I'm sure you do not have the same capacity as Kira, otherwise criminals wouldn't have stopped dying. The only risk is Mello, but I don't think any information you have would allow him to move forward, considering the circumstance."

"So I can go?"

"With Matsuda, yes. Just go."

"Thank you, Mr. Ryuga."

"No need to thank me." L spoke up, "Matsuda, please come here."

Matsuda bounced up, "Ryuzaki."

"Please accompany Mr. Kobayashi to Sakura TV."

Aizawa looked up from his work, "Don't forget your jacket, Opal. It looks like it might rain."

* * *

She wore a short, brunette wig, with bangs, and wire frame glasses. "Matsuda, do you think we could go somewhere first?"

He hesitated. "I think we should go to Sakura TV."

"You're right. I wouldn't want to cause trouble." She wrung her hands in leather gloves.

"Where would you want to go?"

"Um." She kept her head tilted low. A tear dripped from her chin.

Matsuda just stood, stunned, or something. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She took his arm, and held on tight, "Just nervous." He could feel her heart beat against his arm, a rabbit's heart.

"There's no need to be. Just go into the station, say you're a freelance journalist with information of the Kira case, like you said. And I'll be there."

She couldn't let go of his arm. Not when they got off the elevator, nor when they walked through the parkade, security cameras watching. There was something about Matsuda. He reminded her of someone. And a thought: _I wish I would've met him before._ He just felt safe; so far from what was her reality. She leant her forehead against his arm.

"You really don't seem okay."

She bit her lip, "I'm fine." Would Light be angry with her, even if she got him out? How she messed up. How she couldn't give him names, as she had before. She could escape for a while: "Matsuda, do you want to go somewhere?"

"W-what?"

"A bar, do you want to go to a bar? With music, maybe dancing; besides, I admit, I could use a drink."

"Isn't it, like, three? I'm on the clock, actually we both are."

"Uh-huh." She let the silence press.

"I'm sure one drink wouldn't hurt. Liquid courage, they call it right?"

She led him to a low-ceilinged bar. There were two, three other patrons. The bar tender cleaned glasses. She took Matsuda to the small laminate dance floor in the corner; and a coin from her purse and stuck it down the juke box. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to the middle of the floor.

He moved awkwardly at first, just swaying in time. She danced around him, smiling, holding onto his hands. He got more and more into it, and they were rocking together. His hands held onto her waist. She pressed closer to him, spun around, and grinded once, gently against him. She faced him again. He hardly knew what had happened, save for the jolt of electricity that shot through him. He let his hands wander where they wanted. Her eyes were closed, he noticed. The song ended, and silence hung. They gasped for breath. She giggled, without covering her mouth.

He bent. Stopped just before her mouth, and looked into her eyes. She didn't pull away, so he pressed forward, his lips onto hers. And they stood, that way, in the center of an empty dancefloor, below a still disco ball. He just kissed her, again and again. She brought her hands up to wrap around his shoulders. He pressed her closer. The bartender shook his head, and ginned. Kids.

Or something.

He bought her a drink. They shared another. She handled her liquor well. He on the other hand was tipsy. They left after an hour. Hanging off each other, day drunk. He stopped her in the middle of the sidewalk; had to kiss her. Then walked around to the driver's seat. He looked to the passenger side, for her to get in. She didn't. He looked from place to place. She was nowhere. He rested his head against the steering wheel. He pulled out his phone. Hesitated, the liquid courage made him hesitate, and he put the phone back into his pocket. He could find her himself.

* * *

"She left the jacket," Aizawa pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"I think your interjection raised her suspicions, Aizawa. This girl is familiar with underhanded tactics."

"That was the whole point. We need to hear what's happening. She had to take the jacket."

"You have to have a little faith, Aizawa."

"Ryuzaki, Matsuda's ignoring our calls. Do you think he's in danger?"

"Not by her, but by himself perhaps. He's probably had a few drinks."

"We need to go out and get them. This could be Mello again."

"I doubt that. I think it's more likely Ms. Kobayashi got out of hand, and Matsuda's trying to retrieve her himself, which is why he isn't answering."

"She could have hurt him, or worse."

"Ms. Kobayashi does not possess the same ability as Kira."

"She shot her husband, God knows why."

"Matsuda isn't her husband."

"You're missing the point."

L turned away. "She won't kill him; because she's going to come back."

"And why do you think that? I thought we didn't know enough."

"To prove her innocence," L looked upwards, "and to see Light, of course."

"Oh, of course. You know your preoccupation with giving your suspects the illusion of freedom is great, until they take a mile out of the inch." Aizawa mocked, "How else do you expect to get any honesty, out of criminals. Its only when they don't have any reason to lie. However, she probably assumed she wasn't free, as she left her jacket in the bar."

"Or she just forgot it."

"That's bullshit, Ryuzaki, and you know it. If this was Light, you wouldn't second guess the intention of the action."

"The simple fact is, Aizawa, that she's not Light. She less childish, less discreet, and people don't think much of her, which she's aware of. Light would've never gotten Matsuda into that bar."

* * *

Opal came to an abandoned construction project. The sign, advertising a housing complex, was charred with age, and skeletal beams and rubble were half built. Unused lumber was off to the side. A 'keep out' sign was strapped to the front gate. It could be anywhere on this property, Light. You couldn't have been more specific? She walked around the fence searching along it for any sign of him. There weren't any openings in the chain link. Light wouldn't have put the thing where she couldn't get to. She walked around. The property backed onto a forest.

Was she wrong? Were the numbers not an address? She wasn't going to walk blind, and half-deaf, into the forest. And then she saw it. It looked like a grave. A cross made from two pieces of splintered timber. No one would dig up a grave underneath a tree. No one would have the guts to dig that up. A leather cord, from which a small nautical shell was strung, was wrapped around the marker. Like, yes Opal, dig here.

She didn't have a shovel. She got down on her hands and knees and scratched at the earth. It came away easily, being dry. She scraped and dug, until she hit plastic. She grabbed onto it and tore it from its grave. She sat back, on her heels and dusted the remaining soil from the plastic. Through the material, she saw in thin letters: Death Note. Her heart hammered. She caught her breath. She spoke the words aloud, mind racing. Were these instructions, for her? She cracked the plastic bag open and reached in. She touched the cover, and as she did so, Rem, the Shinigami, appeared before her, looming. Opal froze, fingers still on the note.

"Hello."

"Hello, Opal Kobayashi. I'm Rem; a Shinigami."

"A God of death. Huh," she said, "Is it magic, after all?" She opened it and scanned the rules, the names already written in girlish scrawl. She closed the book, "Rem, right?"

"Yes."

"This isn't Light's is it? Most of the pages are blank."

"That is correct. The previous owner relinquished their ownership; and because you found it, it now belongs to you."

Opal hummed, "Finders keepers." She studied the instructions. "I can't take this back with me- I need someone else." She sat cross legged, chewing on her lip, while she read the rules. This was real, in the same way she was. What was she about to do? Light did this. Light somehow got his hands on something like this. Light could do this. And she had to set him free. She had to clear his name, because if she didn't what was the point of it all? If she didn't then everything she'd done was for not: Kira would fall. She didn't want that, did she? No.

Something caught her eye: The human who uses the Death Note, can neither go to heaven nor hell. She sighed: Sold.

She looked up to Rem, "Can I make other people write in the Death Note?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

Rem watched her write and write. Then rebury the Death Note, with the pen. He'd left her a pen. How thoughtful.

She felt absent. Mad. She rubbed her forehead, "This has the potential to go horribly wrong." She stared at the charm hanging around the cross. She wanted to take it. It was like a gift after all, so she did. She wrapped it around itself and tucked it into her pocket. Like she had the nerve to wear it. She could imagine Mr. Ryuga asking, "Where'd you get that?"

She'd say, "I was always wearing it, duh." She wondered what he'd say to that.

She jogged to the sidewalk, and crossed the street. She said, to Rem, "You're following me."

"Yes," Ren hissed. "I can't help that, as you are the owner of the Death Note."

* * *

Opal wasn't cleared for security without accompaniment, so she hung around outside looking into the security camera, back outside of headquarters.

"Looks like she did return, after all. Are we letting her inside?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes."

"I really can't believe this."

"I told you, it would happen. She's not done here." _Light must have left you something, didn't he? Did he tell you to come back to?_

"Ms. Kobayashi, where's Matsuda?"

"I-I lost him." She spoke quickly, "Don't get mad at Matsuda. I persuaded him to take me to a bar, because I was feeling nervous and we had a few drinks and—

"Where did you go between the time you lost Matsuda and came back?"

"I went to visit my mother. I wanted her to know I was safe, and I needed to make sure she was as well. I thought Mello might try to go after her. I had to warn her." She didn't take her eyes off L.

"Seems reasonable, but you won't mind if we verify your story?" Chief Yagami said.

"Of course not." Opal handed her cell phone to the chief. Daichi's charm, a gift, hung off it and glinted in the light.

L took the thing from Chief Yagami, and held it between two fingers, dialing the contact labeled, mother. The task forced watched. Anticipation was tangible. "Hello, Mrs. Tachibana. Your daughter left her cell phone at my house. I was wondering if you knew where she was, so I could return it?"

L held the phone open, on speaker. Her mother, Jade Tachibana. The syndicate woman, born, raised, and refined. She knew if anyone ever called, asking for someone, say they had been by. For the sake of alibi, she'd done it countless times for her husband, her brothers, now it seemed, her daughter. The syndicate would deal with Opal on their own terms, which involved her not ending up in police custody. It was them she betrayed after all. She shuddered. Her voice came through, harsh, "Opal? You just missed her. She stopped by, but seemed like she was in a hurry. I don't know where she was headed. Is she alright? Who is this?"

"Mello Marcolini, ma'am. I'm one of Daichi's business partners, but I can't seem to reach him."

"Mello?" Jade stopped, her voice lowered, "What do you want?"

L asked, "Why didn't you tell me you saw her sooner?"

"I said I'd answer any questions you have. That means you have to ask them first. How do you have her cellphone?"

"Thank you Mrs. Tachibana. I'll be in contact shortly." And he closed the phone.

Aizawa's mouth was open, "What was that?"

"It seems Opal was telling the truth."

"I think she knew I wasn't Mello. I think Mello's sided with the syndicate, in order to gain resources; besides if he manages to sell the story of Opal's being the author, the whole syndicate will be after her."

"Police versus Syndicate: That isn't a new thing." Aizawa said. "We'll be fine."

Chief Yagami said, "Maybe, but it's usually the other way around. It's not often robbers chase cops."

"Unless we are keeping something they want."

Opal dropped to her knees, "She didn't tell me. She acted surprised, when I told her someone was after me." She looked up at the men encircling her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run away."

"If they are looking for you, Ms. Kobayashi, why did your mother let you go?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

Chief Yagami consoled, "It's alright Ms. Kobayashi, now we know Mello and the syndicate are working together to find you. I hope you understand, I will not be able to allow you to leave the premises again, even while accompanied."

Matsuda returned. There was a silence amounts the team, which hung heavy in the air. Opal could feel it. Matsuda had a hand on his face, "I'm sorry Ryuzaki."

"You look like you need to rest. Opal I think you should attend to him."

"Of course." She helped steady Matsuda as he climbed the stairs.

When she was out of ear-shot, L theorized, "She hasn't had contact with Light as far as he's been interned. Unless something else was done before hand to establish contact while he was interned, he did know it was a possibility."

Aizawa asserted, again, "You shouldn't have let her leave, but at least we know we can't trust a word she says: "I'll be completely cooperative," my ass. Only if it suits her."

"She did come back Aizawa."

"So what? She's disgusting. Just thinking about her betrayals. She only serves herself."

"If it helps, Aizawa, try thinking of her as someone, so young, whose name defines her as a criminal. She doesn't even belong entirely to that world. No one truly trusts her, considering her father. In her eyes, she only has herself, so there is no one else to serve, that is until she now, perhaps."

"Are you seriously asking me to see her as the victim here?"

"Not a victim, a human being, rather than a monster. It's difficult to deal with monsters. I find it is much easier to deal with people."

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, Ryuzaki."

"I really am quite good at reading people. I don't know why that always seems to surprise people, considering my profession."

"So this girl, what are you going to do with her? What happens if within the time she was unaccounted for, she somehow managed to reinvigorate Kira?"

"We need to know how Kira kills, and if it turns out the method is transferrable we have disaster on our hands. Besides, if what you think is true and this girl is chronically traitorous, then perhaps it's a good thing we're keeping her around."

"Oh. I understand. Let's let a suspect leave, have free reign, for what an hour? Legally innocent people may die, so we can maybe know how Kira kills. Great. We have our guy. Criminals haven't died in a week, while Light's been in our custody. That's not a coincidence. If any criminals announced today and prior die in the coming weeks, we have our Kira.""

"Unless someone knows we have Light in our custody, and that he's a suspect. Besides, without the method there is no case. Kira made it so something had to give. I had no choice."

"C'mon Ryuzaki you're giving Kira too much credit. He didn't orchestrate this from beyond the grave, sort of speak. Besides no criminals have died."

"I think they will."

"The blood's on your hands."

L shot a look, "I know."

* * *

A/N: Blood and water, water and blood. Maybe I got carried away. Anyway thanks buckets for reading!


	13. Observation

**A/N: A chapter with a little lightness, a little fluff, to counter act some of the dark. I hope. I borrowed plot from the anime, again, because I just like that scene too much.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed!**

 **alexc123: Yeah, like Light :P I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **philosofox: Thank you! And that seems hard to believe, I've read your Blurred Lines fic. There's some pretty nice suspense in there!**

 **PurpleFoxen: Hello! That's really cool to hear. Like super cool. Thank you. I'm glad this can be used as procrastination. I hope your fic is going well!**

* * *

Observation

 _At 10 p.m. Rai Kobayashi walked downstairs, got into his yellow two-seater and drove to the static of an untuned radio. A light rain sprinkled through the window and onto his sallow skin. He braked at a bus stop, and took a free daily paper from the dispenser. He drove, until he came to an abandoned construction site. Around to the back, where a cross stuck out of the earth, he dropped to his knees, and dug until he felt plastic. He uncovered the Death Note, then flipped through the newspaper and copied names onto the pages. Crows flocked, in the dark, looking like night in motion, and watched the man. He wrote nine names, saw eight faces. He reburied the book; pressed the earth, hard, back into itself, and returned to his car. He got upstairs into his apartment, then collapsed, perishing of a heart attack._

As was dictated.

She didn't know what to feel. After all this— what felt like forever, Light stood across the room, with L and Chief Yagami. She couldn't look at Light straight, but he _felt_ different. Matsuda was to her left, settled onto a chair. She was on her stomach, before a laptop, ankles crossed in the air. Aizawa was at a desktop, back to the wall, head in his hands.

She'd succeeded in getting Light released, but, she sat up, it didn't seem like he was free. Around his wrist was a cuff, which attached him to L. The link between them a three-foot-long chain. Opal felt a sinking feeling as L approached her, Light at his side.

A tear of repulsion, and concern ripped Light, as he took in her appearance. She 'd seemingly been through hell, since they'd last met. Her hair was unkempt, hanging in knotted tendrils. Her skin seemed thinner than ever. Black bags hung under her eyes. He looked to L, then back— and that scar, a four-inch line of puckering stitches. A straight shot from her hairline to the centre of her cheekbone. He asked, "Opal, what are you doing here?"

She didn't know how to answer that; couldn't formulate a single thought. "Um—

L explained, "She's our public relations department. Also, she is currently a suspect."

Opal looked up, between L, and Light. Light let his eyes stay on her. He said, "Ryuzaki, we have some catching up to do."

"You're right, but first things first," L ducked to her sitting eye level; black to black. "Opal, let me make a proposition."

"Okay." She didn't flinch away from him.

He leant closer. She could smell his sugar sweet breath when he spoke: "You promised me your full cooperation, and as you can see," L cited his own cuffed wrist. "I will be keeping Light joined to me for surveillance purposes. Because you are a suspect, I also need to survey you."

Matsuda started, "What are you saying, Ryuzaki? You're not seriously suggesting you're going to cuff her to your other wrist."

"That would be impractical. I want to retain full mobility of one of my hands. I'd cuff her ankle to mine. Also, Matsuda, I'm giving Opal a choice. She can either agree to undergo the same treatment as Light, that is being tethered to me, or be put in isolation with constant video surveillance. It's up to her."

"What if I don't choose?"

"You promised your full cooperation; but if you refuse, by default, you will be detained, and charged with manslaughter."

"Uh-huh." Opal dropped her gaze to her fingertips. Picked at the nail beds. "I don't want to be locked up; but, Mr. Ryuga, you knew that." She looked up to Light. His gaze made her heart speed up. There was a softness, which she hadn't expected. Why wasn't he angry?

Manslaughter? Light thought she looked like glass; thin cracks rushing across her surface. He wanted to hold her together.

"You knew she wouldn't want to be detained, Ryuzaki. That wasn't a real choice. It was like," Matsuda flailed, "jump, or I'll throw you."

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think? It's more like you can have a cookie, or you will be given ice cream, but what you really want is short cake."

Chief Yagami lowered himself onto the sofa, "there's no point in arguing, Matsuda."

Aizawa shook his head, hands clamped onto his hips, "She consented. There's nothing you can do."

Matsuda stood his ground, clenched his hand into a fist. "Just because you don't like her doesn't mean she shouldn't get treated with human decency."

"That's not the reason. She's a just a suspect, and was given a choice, which is more than most get."

Opal rose, silencing them. Light saw the bruises on her legs, from God knows what. She brushed her hair behind her ears. She's a suspect, and there would be no way he could ask L about it without her being present. And he couldn't speak with her, without L right there. Why did that bother him? He recalled her beneath him, months ago; the scent of lavender, the feel of silk. Right. There was something else pulling at his gut; something was going on, and for the life of him, he couldn't fathom what.

Opal watched Watari clip a cuff around her ankle, and then Ryuzaki's. She could feel Light's eyes, analyzing, evaluating.

She glanced up to him, then something about Rem caught her eye. She stared at the Shinigami, who seemed to be looking past a wall, anticipating, with sharp eyes. An arrival?

"Light," sang a girl. Her voice was shrill, but sweet. "Misa's here for your date!" A blonde, black lace streak came catapulting into Light's arms. Opal blinked. She watched TV, so knew who she was looking at. Misa Misa, model, and apparently Light's _thing._ He cringed, but smiled, as Misa smothered him. Opal noticed Rem's tracking eyes.

"I took the liberty of notifying Miss. Amane of your release," L admitted. "I hope that's okay."

Misa wrapped her arms around Light's shoulders."You promised Misa a date, once you were released." She sniffed, stuck her tongue out. "Misa loves you, Light, but you sure stink."

Light sighed, "When I promised you a date after I was released, I really didn't mean immediately."

"Huh?" Misa held onto his hand, bringing it up to her face, to inspect the cuff. She followed the chain and realized it lead to Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki," she pouted. "What is this?

"It is so I can keep an eye on Light. I will be with him at all hours of the day. Light agreed to this."

"But Light," She clutched onto his shirt. "How are you and Misa supposed to have any alone time?"

L rationalized, tried to get her to see: "It is necessary to the investigation. Ms. Kobayashi is in the same situation."

Misa noticed her, "Huh?" She glared, "Who are you?"

"Opal Tachibana." Opal bowed.

"Ryuzaki called you Kobayashi."

"Right. Mr. Ryuga's right."

"Why'd you lie to Misa?"

"I didn't—

"Yeah-huh. You just did."

"Tachibana was my maiden name."

She gasped, "You're married? Misa wants to be married, isn't it the most romantic thing? Everlasting devotion: 'til death do you part."

"Romantic," Opal echoed.

"So does this mean you and Opal will be with Misa and Light on their date?"

L nodded, "We'll be with Light."

Misa glowered toward Ryuzaki, "Ewe, does this mean we'll have to kiss in front of you and stuff."

"You don't have to do anything, but I suppose I will be watching."

"You are a pervert, aren't you?"

"Ms. Kobayashi will be there too."

"That's different."

"I don't see—

"We can go upstairs." Misa pulled Light toward the staircase. L stepped behind, dragging Opal. She shot a pleading glance to Matsuda.

"I'll come with you," Matsuda took her hand between his own.

L stopped. "That won't be necessary Matsuda. Watari, could you please bring us some shortcake?"

"Right."

"Of course, sir."

Aizawa put a hand over his face. He looked through the space between his index and middle finger. "This is ridiculous."

Chief Yagami agreed. "You think I'd be used to Ryuzaki's tactics by now, but he always manages to push just that much more over the line."

There was a thump, then L's drawl, "Ms. Kobayashi, you have to step with me."

Aizawa and Chief Yagami looked over to the staircase. Opal was on her ass. She blew hair out of her face. "So," she frowned. "If I don't go, no one can? I kind of like the idea of a staircase date."

"Need I remind you of your promise to be compliant?"

Light peeked around L, said, "L, help her up."

"She can get up on her own."

Opal did so, and muttered, "Sadist."

"I do not enjoy seeing you in discomfort, Ms. Kobayashi."

"You keep calling me that."

"That's your name."

She closed her eyes, saw Daichi behind them. "Just, let's go." Opal looked to the top of the stairs, where Misa waited, tapping her foot. "We have a date."

* * *

They sat around a coffee table. Misa, next to Light, across from L and Opal.

"Are you going to eat that?" L gestured to Misa's cake.

"Cake makes you fat. See, Opal's not eating her's either."

Opal picked up her cake, poked at it with the silver fork. The sight made her nauseous. "Actually, I just don't feel like cake."

"That's too bad." L leant forward. Misa's slice was untouched on the coffee table. "If you're not going to eat yours, Miss. Amane, I'm going to."

"Whatever." Misa reclined into Light. "This is like a double date, all of us, together. Misa hasn't been on one of those since she was in school."

Opal coughed, "Mr. Ryuga and I are not even on a first name basis."

L pointed, "None of you know my first name, so it is impossible for me to be on a first name basis with any of you." He stepped onto the table to reach Misa's cake. "Last chance for cake."

"Besides," Opal bit her lip. "I'm seeing someone." If she was going to be trapped here, without any comfort, she was going to have a little, petty fun.

"Really?" Misa sat up. "Who?"

"Not telling." Opal pushed her fork down onto the cake, squashing the pastry between the prongs.

"Why? You know who Misa's seeing." She ran her hand down Light's chest, emphatically. "It's only fair."

"He'd be embarrassed."

Misa spoke out of the side of her mouth, "Well that's a given."

Opal stopped mushing the cake. "Now I'm definitely not telling you."

"Misa didn't mean to be mean! You just seem unproud of your appearance. That's not how a girl should be." She hummed. "So, is he someone on the task force?"

Opal mimed a zipper across her mouth, locked it, then tossed away the key.

"It is, isn't it? Misa knew it! Is it Aizawa? Matsuda?" Her face went wicked, "Chief Yagami?"

Opal kept her mouth tight closed, but laughter escaped as a glint in her eyes. Light caught it. He raised a brow. She shrugged her shoulders.

Misa continued, "Is Misa right? Opal, he's married, and like more than twice your age. Misa used to have a friend who'd only date older men— you're not a gold digger, are you Opal? How much does a police chief make anyway?"

Downstairs, Aizawa and Yagami exchanged glances, each shaking their heads, then they looked back to Matsuda. He smiled, rubbed the back of his neck. Aizawa grumbled, "Come on, you have to be kidding me."

"It's so gross," Misa laughed, "He has a beard!"

L said, "Ms. Kobayashi, stop playing with Miss. Amane."

Misa teased, "Ewe Ryuzaki, don't say things like that."

"What did you think I meant?"

Light looked to Opal, "Matsuda. You're seeing Matsuda."

Misa looked from Light, to Opal. "Matsuda? No offence Opal, but Misa can't imagine him kissing anyone."

"He's quite gentle."

"Oh my God!" Misa rolled.

L stuck a forkful of cake into his mouth, "That's how you got him into the bar."

Opal elaborated, "We went dancing."

"Aw," Misa sighed, "Light, why haven't you ever taken Misa dancing?"

Opal shook her head, "He doesn't dance."

"Misa bets you'd dance for her, right Light?"

Opal burst into quiet laughter. Tears collected at the corner of her eyes. Light had his eyes closed.

Misa continued, "But Misa and Light can't go anywhere nice, for a date." She whined, "Ryuzaki, how long are you going to be so attached to Light?"

"There's still a chance he is, or has been Kira. For both those reasons it is necessary for me to surveil him."

"Why isn't Misa attached to Light? She was a suspect too."

"I've determined you are not a threat."

"That's mean, Ryuzaki."

"I thought of it more as a compliment."

"So that means Opal's a suspect too, right?"

"Yes."

Misa huffed. "She's not Kira. Kira's cool and smart, you know, real mysterious."

"Well she might not be the same Kira you're familiar with."

Light looked to Opal. "A third Kira."

"Yes, Light, a third Kira. It seems this ability Kira has, his method of killing, is spreading; however, I have no idea what that method would be. Which is part of the reason for this." He shook the chain around his wrist.

"Why can't you believe there's no way I could be Kira?" There was tension in his voice. Opal watched him, warily. Light said, "What else do I have to do? I've done everything you've asked."

"I know. Thank you, for that."

"Are you ever going to trust me?"

"At this point, no. I can't speak for the future, however."

Light rose. Ryuzaki mirrored him. Opal put her cake on the table, considered the cuff around her ankle. Light fired a punch that sent L backward, crumpling the area rug. Misa jumped up, squealed. Opal braced herself.

"Don't underestimate me." L warned. He round house kicked Light across the room. Then went flying after, because they had to remain within a three-foot proximity of each other. Opal was pulled off the couch. She struggled to keep her dress modest.

"Someone should probably stop this." Aizawa decided.

Matsuda picked up the phone, dialed their room. L stopped to answer, "Hello?"

"Ryuaki I have news!"

"Go ahead, Matsuda."

"Um, Misa Misa has been voted most popular model of the month in Pop! magazine."

"Thank you, Matsuda." And he hung up.

Light asked, "What was that?"

"Matsuda, being an idiot again."

"That does sound like him," Light laughed. He helped Opal off the ground, and held onto her hand a moment too long.

* * *

In the evening, Misa returned to the floor above, which was her living quarters. In the common area the paper and plastic clock struck 11: 48 p.m.

Matsuda notified, "We're getting reports of deaths. Same manner as last night."

Aizawa sighed. "Another copycat?"

"I don't think it's that simple," L decided. "This one feels more like a replacement, considering the timing."

"A replacement?"

"Maybe a stand in. Maybe the first Kira wants this one to be caught; take the fall, like a child pointing blame." He put a thumb to his lower lip, "But Kira wants to continue killing, so this replacement must be temporary. I believe the replacement would've been handpicked, and appointed by Kira."

"How do you know this isn't a third party, unconnected to the original Kira?"

"This is a derivative of the same case. Kira doesn't trust anyone outside of himself. That said, he trusts his judgement. He will choose someone he knows, who he knows will not fail. A right-hand man, if you will."

Light nodded, "We catch the stand in, we catch Kira."

"More or less." L cracked a lemon soda, which made the air citrusy. "Again."

"Again?"

"We had a similar theory regarding the author and Kira; but the author is supposedly dead. He was Daichi Kobayashi. Ms. Kobayashi is responsible for that."

"She had no choice," Matsuda interjected

"Yes, she did."

"Not a real one. He would've killed her."

"Perhaps."

Light seemed far away. "If Kira's powers are transferable, then the new one could be almost anyone. If Daichi Kobayashi was the author, then there is a possibility the new Kira is connected to him, because, like you said, the author was connected to the original Kira."

"Interesting you should say that. However, what we know for sure is there is no killing throughout the day, then at around 11:30 p.m. we start getting reports of murders. Only criminals printed in the papers are dying. There's not a large discrepancy between television, and paper coverage, but those who are only broadcasted, are not killed."

Light answered, "Which means this Kira has extremely limited means."

"The last time window led us to believe Kira was a student. This time window of an hour, says something different. It's almost like a response to the previous Kira's behavior. He wanted to say I can kill anytime, anyplace. This Kira says you will die at 11:30 p.m."

Light said, "If we compare the previous Kira, to this one, which it seems like we are, the last one was much more fastidious, like he had something to accomplish. This Kira is killing, like it's a job. Like they have to."

"This Kira's under the influence of another party. They are restricted, which causes them to have a limited reach."

"Perhaps by the actions of the previous Kira; because of the restrictions and exactness of this Kira's actions, there is something else at play."

Opal turned to Ryuzaki, "Like what?"

"I'm not sure."

Light watched Opal, he said, "It could be that this new Kira has made arrangements with a second party; which has created the restrictions in time and media."

"A second party?"

Light mused, "If the last Kira had no restrictions, outside of a face and name, and even then as proven by the second Kira, names might not be a necessity. It could be that the primary Kira is in a compromising position and is having someone aid them in the murders.

We know Kira can control the actions prior to someone dying. Then, it's plausible that this Kira is getting other people to kill for them. If they are being controlled, they must be dying. If they are doing it willingly, then the person we are looking for is high up in whatever social sphere they are a part of. If not, well the suspect could be using other criminals."

L nodded. "Yes there should be a body count. I—we'll look into that tomorrow; however, I think rest is in order."

So the trio made their way upstairs. Opal caught herself, from stumbling. They settled into a room with two single beds and a chair between them, which L climbed into. He had a laptop on the flat arm of the chair, and when they turned out the light, it glowed white, illuminating his face.

"Limited, like a hospital patient, or an inmate." L broke the careful silence.

Opal sat at the foot of her bed. She called L out of his gaze, "What?"

"Both you and I," Light said, "Fit the criteria for an inmate." He smiled at the ceiling.

"But neither of us have had access to daily newspapers."

L poked away at his keyboard, "Well I know Light hasn't. I've yet to spend an entire day with you, Opal; but, you have had access to the internet."

Opal nodded, "I would only need a few minutes on my own, but aren't you monitoring me?"

"I have to keep an eye on you."

"You could just take my computer privileges away."

"I can't afford the loss of man power."

"All I'm doing is running an anti-Kira forum."

"I wouldn't have asked you to do it if it wasn't of great importance."

"Whatever you say." Opal flopped backward, folded her hands on her stomach.

"Thank you."

Light evaluated Ryuzaki. What was going on? "How long has Opal been a suspect?"

L looked to Opal, "For thoroughness. Our investigation, of her, began, more or less, when while monitoring the Yagami residence. There's no need to be disturbed. Only myself and Chief Yagami saw the footage."

"I know that was a part of an investigation," Opal stated. "And I understand that you're too objective to take anything sick from it." Breath caught in her throat. Light had told her about how he volunteered for the police. She tried to remember. "Light," she paused, "did you know there were cameras?"

"I don't— no, I didn't know." His hesitation confused him. It was so out of character. It wasn't that he doubted himself. It was like there were two truths, at once.

"Uh-huh. Do you mind if I open the window?" She rose and stepped over to the single window, and slid it upward letting in cool air. It smelt like muted exhaust.

"The footage does not leave this investigation, if you're concerned about your reputation," L offered.

"I don't think that's her concern," Light crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't care about my reputation." Opal murmured, "I'm just tired." She curled atop the covers. She stared past the open window, into the sky. There was no moon.

After Opal had drifted asleep. L said, "I don't understand. What did I do wrong? She said she understood."

Light rolled over, "You didn't do anything to offend her."

"Then, what happened."

"She doesn't trust me."

"Do you expect her to?"

"I don't expect anything from her."

"Are you sure?"

"Goodnight, L."

* * *

A/N: What even is fluff? It got a little weird at the end there. My b. Light, buddy, what have you done? Thanks for reading? Have a good day.


	14. Fall

**A/N:** **Thank you for the follows favourites and Reviews.**

 **PorcalinPuppetLady: I know right! Maybe in another life, where she didn't decide Light was the equivalent of freedom, and where the Death note didn't exist, and where study doors weren't left open just a crack…**

Fall

 _XxcuteheartxX: I haven't heard any news about the investigation, for a while._

 _Kirakiller: Kira watches the news. They don't want him knowing what they know._

 _XxcuteheartxX: But I wanna know..._

 _Kirakiller: It's just a matter of time. I'm sure they're making breakthroughs. Goodness and justice always prevail._

 _Ravenspaceboy1990: What if Kira is justice?_

 _Kirakiller: He puts none on trial. Really, he's just an ideologue, who believes anything the press says about anyone._

 _Larrylykeslollies: ravenspaceboy1990 People are accepting Kira as the norm. His rise is complete. It's only a matter of time until his inevitable fall._

Opal shifted in her plastic seat. They all sat in a row, Aizawa, Matsuda, Light, L, then herself, at desktops before a large screen. "L."

"Yes, Opal?" No more Ms. Kobayashi. It seemed moot, considering he knew how she looked in her underwear.

"You're not Larry, are you?"

"No."

"You don't really look like a Larry," she twirled the ends of her groomed hair. "You do like sweet things though."

"I'm not the only person who likes sweet things. It's very common, actually, ask Light. Same with the letter L, and for all you know that letter has no relation to my actual name."

She cocked her head, "Maybe a Leonard, or Lincoln."

"I find your interest in my name disconcerting."

"I'm just joking." Opal turned back to her work and clicked on the link inherent to Larry's name. A new tab popped open. The theme was burgundy. In thick gold was, 'Wake Up People!' followed by post, after post, of rattling conspiracies regarding Kira's origin and abilities.

Light folded a hand against his cheek. "Lawrence. He looks like a Lawrence."

Opal looked around L, to Light. "It does suit him; has the English word 'law' in it and everything."

"That it does."

L said, "This isn't boding well for my trusting either of you and letting you out of these cuffs."

Light leant back into his seat. "We're just restless. You do have us working double the hours of a full time job."

"Well, you might as well be doing something while you're here. Preferably something other than teaming up on me."

She'd tuned out. The conspiracies were wild, complicated, convoluted. She read aloud: "Kira is a government program, engineered over the past decade. The question has been how Kira kills, right? The method has never been seen before, and requires sophisticated technology, which would require substantial funding. I believe Nano-bots, a millimetre across and made of aluminum which is light and isn't magnetic, so it can get past alarms, have been developed and are controlled by the Japanese Police department. They began with criminals, but do you really think it'll stop there? No! This is the beginning of the end. It is Japan's response to America's Hydrogen bomb.

How it works? A DNA signature is programmed into the bio-machinery of the Nano bot, then set loose, where it will track down its target. It will enter into the nasal cavity and from there get into the blood stream by burrowing into the capillaries. The Nano bot then self-destructs, once within the chamber of the human heart, which causes a heart attack." Her eyes flicked up to L, "Looks like you're not the only one trying to figure out how Kira kills."

"Sounds like a paranoid rambling." Light interjected.

Matsuda chimed in, "I think I've read a novel about that."

"It's inefficient to get carried away by conspiracy theories," L said, '"but if Nano bots did exist, and were used for that purpose, it would have been detected in autopsies."

"Not unless the doctors were in on it too." Matsuda shook his head. "At least that's what happened in the book." He opened a new browser tab, hovered his hands over the keys. "I can't remember. What was it called?"

Opal frowned. "The point is, the police should release some kind of progress report, otherwise the public will lose trust in Japan's police department."

"That's not my concern," L said, "However, Chief Yagami may be interested."

Watari entered the space, toting plastic bags, one hand behind his back. "Dinner, as you requested, Sir."

Matsuda snapped his fingers. "Before The Dawn. Man, I haven't thought about that book since high school."

"Thank you, Watari." L received a Styrofoam container. Chopsticks in blue paper wrapping on the lid. "Why don't we all take a break?"

Aizawa stretched up. "About time."

"The meta-lazers. Man, I forgot all about those. They turned flesh to ash, created by a thirteen year old genius, Kit, in his basement."

Opal checked over her shoulder. "Where is Chief Yagami?"

"At the department. He still has obligations there." Aizawa snapped. "He can't be here all day."

"Of course." _Had they mentioned that earlier?_ Opal wrung her hands. "I feel like coffee."

Watari nodded, "I can get that for you, Ms. Kobayashi"

"No, thank you. I need to." She stood, and stretched toward the ceiling.

Light and L rose, apart of the unit. The chain between L and Opal scraped along their way to the kitchenette. Light leant against the yellowed counter, as Opal reached into the cabinet. She retrieved a ceramic mug, and looked over her shoulder, "Does anyone else want some?"

Light had his hands in his pockets. "It's nine."

"That's as much of a reason, as it is a deterrent." Opal took the coffee pot off its hot plate.

"I suppose so." He opened the fridge, removed the cream and set it next to her. He stood close. Their arms an inch apart.

L said, "I'll take some coffee, Opal, please."

Light opened the cupboard for a second cup. He poured for L, while Opal stirred cream into her own coffee. Clink, clink, clink. She rubbed her temples.

"Headache?"

"Uh-huh; been staring at a computer screen too long."

L stepped forward. "Why don't we do something else for a bit. We shouldn't get any new reports for another couple hours, or so."

Light asked, "Like what?"

"A game. Opal, do you know how to play chess?"

She placed the spoon into the sink. "I don't. I know some of the theory to it, though."

"It is an intriguing game. I think you'd like it. Light, why don't you teach her? I would myself, but I'm afraid I am an exceptionally bad teacher."

"You expect me to be better?"

"I understand that is the foundation of your relationship. You tutored her, while you were in high school."

"Yes, but I'm not sure I taught her anything she didn't already know."

"Then why did you tutor her?"

Opal held the coffee mug up to her chin, bent her face to inhale the aroma. "I've always been interested in chess, but no one's ever offered to teach me. When I was little, I'd use the pieces from the board in my father's study as dolls."

"There Light, you can be the first."

Light closed his eyes. "Fine."

L peeked around the corner, "Light, Opal, and I are going upstairs to play chess. We'll be back shortly."

Matsuda and Aizawa had cards dealt between them, in the time they were gone. "Good luck, Opal." Matsuda said.

Aizawa grumbled something into his hand. Then, "Matsuda will you just go already?"

"What? Oh." He stuck his tongue out, in concentration, then played the King of Hearts.

* * *

Upstairs, there was a chessboard; classic, ivory and black constructed of cool stone, and the pieces, of polished wood. Outside night had fallen, obscured by thin, streaking clouds.

Opal and Light sat across from one another. She'd suggested they have a demonstration match where Light would play against L, and explain what he was doing. L refused, saying, "You have to play, to learn."

"He's right."

"I know."

Light rested his elbow on the table, "You get to go first."

She put her finger on top of the rook. "What does this do?"

"Goes however many empty squares, either horizontally, or vertically."

"Uh-huh. So I can't move it yet."

"Right."

Pieces collected on the sidelines, out of play. A quarter of which were black.

"Are you bored?" She asked Light.

"No." He took his turn in a second.

"Really," she raised a brow, "because I must not be very challenging to deal with. Unless you just like winning that much."

"It's interesting because what you're doing doesn't make a lot of sense."

She hummed. "I'll just out dumb you."

"That's not what I meant. You just do surprising things."

"That's because you're overestimating me."

"Maybe." He took a bishop with his knight. A turn later she took the knight with a rook. He shot her a look of approval. The game progressed. L watched with owlish eyes. Light moved a pawn forward, said, "This pawn has been promoted to a queen."

"How?"

"I advanced it to its eighth rank."

She looked at him pointedly. "So now you have two queens? That's not good for me."

"Yes." He held her gaze. "You can resign at any time."

"No. I imagine people still lose, even with two queens."

"They do."

"Have you ever lost with two queens?"

"No." So Light won the match, swift and neat.

Opal said, "Again."

They each reset their side. "Switch the King and Queen," he said, then rotated the chessboard, until the black pieces aligned in front of her. "We're supposed to change sides each match."

"So you get to go first."

Light set a pawn forward, and Opal mirrored his move. Options multiplied out from there and she bent in concentration to decide on a path. She moved so, a couple turns from then, he'd have a dead knight. He let it die, so his bishop could get in position.

She folded a leg underneath herself, and had her elbows on the table, hands under her chin. "Stop." Opal said, as she noticed his approach. She reached forward, and moved a piece.

Light retaliated in an instant. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you ever not know what you're doing?" Opal moved her queen.

Light smirked. Rem circled from Opal's side, to tower behind Light. If looks could kill. "Check." Light said. Opal was staring past him, through him. He asked, "What are you looking at?"

Opal took the threatening piece out of play. "There's a ghost behind you."

L perked up. His hands gripped over his knee caps. He looked into the empty air behind Light. _Strange she should say that._ He looked back to her face. There was not a shadow of humour.

Light took another one of her pieces. "No there's not."

"You don't know that."

"I don't believe in ghosts."

"You don't need to believe in ghosts, for them to be with you." She looked to him, face, too innocent. Doll like.

"You know what I meant." He waited for her move. Her mouth was parted, because she was thinking. He swallowed. "You can't be trying to get me to look away, so you can cheat."

"If I know anything about you, you have this board memorized. Do you really think I'd try that?"

"And if your trying to distract me, I can keep conversation fine without losing track of what I'm doing."

"Are you suggesting I try something other than conversation?"

"Check. If you did instigate a physical confrontation, I doubt you'd come out on top anyway. The only way you can win is if you take my king, or I give up."

"I _could_ end the game another way: Knock the pieces off the board." She mimed a swipe of the board.

"That's just poor sportsman ship."

"How do you mean? I wouldn't gloat about it."

"If the chess game is ended outside of dictated terms, but still makes a point, well then we're not really playing chess, now, are we?"

She smiled, "Check."

"Actually," L pointed out, "that's a checkmate."

"I won?"

"Yes."

"Light, I won." She pushed herself up on her knees, and reached across the board. She flicked over the pale king. It rolled in a circle.

"I see that." He sat back. Caught her gaze. "Best two of three."

She bit her lip, resettled; heartbeat rapid. "Okay." She rearranged her dark army, and decided she had to say something. The quiet was pressing. She had to dissolve it, at least to some degree. "You're fun to play against."

"The opponent makes the game, don't they?" He looked to the board, "Whenever you're ready."

She took her move. Light retaliated. Focused silence: L could hear their wheels turning. Opal didn't notice Rem's attention turn to the landing.

"Light." Misa sang, and draped herself over his shoulders, "Misa knows you said you were working, but Misa couldn't stay away any longer."

L blushed. "Hello, Miss. Amane."

"Hello, L. Wait a second." Misa said, "This isn't work. This is a game. Are you leaving Misa out?"

Light put his hand on her wrist. "L is analyzing how Opal and I work with one another. Besides, you've told me chess is lame and boring."

L said, "It's a team building exercise. I need the most coherent team in order to catch Kira."

"You're weird Ryuzaki." Misa stood up. She sat on the arm of Light's chair. Rem drifted near to the girl.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Misa looked to Opal. Gave her a once over. "Opal, you look cute."

"Thanks, Misa. I like your hair tie." Opal pointed to her own head. A black velvet bow, with lace poking out around it.

"Thanks. Misa got to keep it from a shoot, the other week. Light, Misa has an idea for a date."

"What's that?"

"We could go see _Interview with a Vampire_. All my friends say it's romantic."

"I don't think I'll have time to go to a movie."

"Misa knows that, but just in case. One-day Light won't be chained to L and Opal. Misa will finally be able to spend alone time, and even sleep with my boyfriend." She sighed, and cuddled into his side.

"I—

L teased, "No need to be embarrassed Light."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"No need to be embarrassed." Misa pouted. "But you know how weird it is for Misa's boyfriend to be sleeping with another woman. I know nothing has happened, but Misa can't help but be a little jealous that she gets to spend all that time with you."

Opal pointed, "And man."

"Are you talking about L? Light's not gay. He's kissed Misa on the lips."

Light had his fingers between his eyes. "This break has lasted longer than it should've. Opal, I was hoping you could help me."

Misa suggested, "Misa could help you."

"You don't have knowledge of the syndicate."

Misa frowned, dejected.

"Why don't you go upstairs Miss. Amane? I'll have Watari bring you some Club Soda and celery sticks."

"Okay. See you later, Light. I'll be thinking of you." She kissed his cheek, leaving lipstick. "Thank you, L. Bye, bye Opal."

"You're welcome."

"Bye bye." If she was childish she'd go get Matsuda. Leave vanilla chap stick all over him.

Light exhaled as Misa went. "We should go back downstairs. It's too quiet."

"You don't think Aizawa finally murdered Matsuda?" Opal feigned horror.

"Finally?"

"It's been building for a while."

"You're not wrong." He wished L wasn't there. He wished he had her alone in some hotel room.

"I know."

He shook his head, to get the image out of his head. _What was it about her? He had Misa, objectively stunning, and although not necessarily boring, was predictable. Opal wasn't the opposite of either. But there was a stone in his stomach, when he thought of Misa. Something was holding him back, because why didn't he end it and take her? Why was he being such a coward?_

On the stairs Light elaborated his intention, "Kira may be using criminals to kill criminals. With your knowledge of the underground you can speed the investigation."

Opal shrugged. "Kira could be using innocent people."

"I doubt that. This Kira is killing because they need to, but because they are upholding the previous Kira's will, they won't."

"Isn't that a motive for using innocents? Desperation."

"Opal…"

Aizawa came into ear shot. "You're just lucky."

Matsuda laughed, "Call it what you want. I won."

"My hand was bullshit. Not a single face card."

"Hate the game, not the player."

"I am hating the game, idiot."

L stepped in, "Let him have his victory Aizawa. Luck runs out eventually." He crawled onto a chair. Watari set a coffee cup, and sugar before him. He said, "We know actions can be controlled by Kira shortly before death. The murders were dealing with now could have been arranged long ago, by using criminals this Kira already knew existed. Theoretically even before you were imprisoned, Light."

"There was a portion of time where criminals stopped dying. If I was Kira, this wasn't prearranged."

L dropped sugar cubes into his coffee. "I believe the author has attained Kira's ability."

"The author's dead." Matsuda said. He aligned the deck of cards by hitting it against the table top.

Light said. "It could be anyone involved with the syndicate."

L addressed, "Opal?"

"Yes?"

"When you went to visit your mother, what did you talk about exactly? I know you warned her about Mello."

"I went up. I spoke to her about twenty minutes. She pestered me about not having her over for dinner, she asked about grandchildren, she reviewed the moisturizer I recommended. Then, I told her about Mello. She seemed to understand."

"There is a possibility Mello has begun working with your family Opal under a similar goal, which is getting you back."

"How well do you know Mello?"

"We share a common childhood and life goal."

Aizawa clicked. "Well that's vague."

Light looked away from Opal, "You said he's another opponent. Could he be looking to undermine the task force and take over the Kira case?"

"There is a chance."

"How much of a chance?" Matsuda asked.

"Average. Light, we need to find Kira's method. Before Mello does. I don't trust him."

"Opal and I can work to identify people in the obituaries, who are a part of the syndicate. I could cross reference names with police records, but it would go quicker if she would help me."

"I can try. I can't guarantee I'll catch every name."

"I understand, but even if you only identify a few, it will speed the process up immensely."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Light stood over a map, spread across the table. Opal sat, knees pressed into the table edge, and played with a red marker. Opal read through obituaries from the past week. She fed him names. He looked up the respective coroner's reports. If they had heart attacks, he put an x where their bodies were found.

"There's been one a day." Light noted.

Opal nodded. "This Kira uses other people as disposable intermediaries, probably because they had no other choice."

"Theoretically the intermediaries would die, after serving their purpose. There were only a few found a home—most were travelling, and considering the idea they'd die after they were useful to Kira, they were leaving from somewhere."

"It makes a circle." Opal dragged her finger, connecting dots, "The one's found at home are closest to where they were coming from. And the middle of the circle, That'll be the real Kira?"

"They wouldn't be visiting a person. That would be too risky, because this Kira probably knew they ran the risk of creating a trail. However, it may lead us to Kira's method." Light drew a line from the X. He did the same for the rest, until an intersection point became apparent.

"Light," She breathed.

He put his hand on his forehead. His eyes had that intensity, she hadn't seen in forever. He looked to her, a breath of relief.

"You have to go." She pointed to the clock. 10:56 p.m. Light couldn't look away from the map. Opal rose, put her hand on his arm, "You have to go."

L looked up from his computer, "What's going on?"

"We know where Kira goes to kill." Light said. He looked down at Opal. His eyes were electric.

L glanced to Opal, "Matsuda, Aizawa, and Chief Yagami, need to go."

"We're not going?"

"No. Watari can you please give them ski masks, guns, and please drive them to the location indicated on the map. I'll get Chief Yagami to meet you there."

Aizawa stood, "I can't believe this."

"What can't you believe?"

"That we actually got somewhere tangible."

"Were we ever somewhere intangible?"

Matsuda approached, took a ski mask from Watari and pulled it over his head. He screwed with it until the eye holes were lined up with his eyes. "We look like cat burglers."

Aizawa stuck his out of his back pocket, "should we call for backup?"

L glanced up from his screen, "Please avoid calling back up. I'd prefer to not involve the police."

"Wake up people! Get to you?" Matsuda said.

"I'm afraid they won't understand the gravity of the situation. We don't need a repeat of Sakura TV."

A heavy silence fell. Matsuda nodded to Opal, "Everything will be alright."

"We need to go." Aizawa looked over his shoulder. He was halfway to the door.

"Uh-huh." She approached Matsuda. She looked to Light, caught him watching her. "Just be careful."

"You too." Matsuda's eyes closed, because he smiled reassuringly even though his mouth was covered by black knit.

"Don't worry about me." Opal looked to the floor. She stuck her hands into her pocket, and wrapped her fist around the shell necklace. For good luck. For things to work out as they should.

Light said, "Time is the limiting factor of this Kira, seems he's made sure it's ours as well."

"That means we have to go," Aizawa called from the doorway at the opposite end of the room. Aizawa and Matsuda disappeared behind Watari, then that large grey door.

The room seemed emptier. A rush of cool air filled the room and brought bumps over her exposed skin. She rubbed at her arms. Light took one step toward her.

White noise punctured the air. Light and Opal looked to L: Aizawa and Matsuda's voices came out the speakers.

Matsuda: Shotgun!

Aizawa: We should both sit in the back.

Matsuda: Oh okay. Hey. Get back here. I called shotgun.

Aizawa: And that should teach you to stick to your guns.

Matsuda: Why are you like that?

Aizawa: Like what?

Matsuda: Nevermind.

Aizawa: You never learn, do you?

The drive was quiet. They could hear the sound of traffic, the rustle of clothing as Aizawa or Matsuda shifted. Opal had moved to stand over L's shoulder. They could hear a news station on the radio: "Clear skies until Friday, chance of thunderstorms Saturday and Sunday evening."

Opal put her hand on her chest, "My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest."

L kept his voice low, "It's quite thrilling isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

Light crossed his arms. _There's no way she's Kira._ He smiled to himself, let his eyes close; her image stuck in his mind. _If I can be sure of anything, right now, it's that she's as much Kira as I am._

* * *

 **A/N:** **We're getting toward the end here. I can see it. Can you?** **Thanks for reading! Please review, if you feel inclined!**


	15. Suggestion

**A/N: Please let me know if this makes sense. I have a head cold.**

 **philosofox: Hey there! Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying this. Seriously it gives me the motivation to finish this thing.**

* * *

Suggestion

Opal rolled a chair next to L, and curled onto the seat. After the initial intrigue of the drive to the construction site dissipated, she felt the ache of her ankle under the chain. She massaged her raw skin, which made the pink skin flash white. She looked up to Light. He watched her intently, so she offered a smile.

The lights went out. The building's generator emitted its dying sigh.

No one said a word. It was too dark, and quiet. "L," she whispered. "Did you do that?"

He looked up at her. The laptop screen illuminated his face. Made him spectral. "No, and why are you whispering?"

"Because its dark."

"Something's happening." Light said. She heard his chair move. "We need to get somewhere else."

"I agree." Opal pushed herself away from the table. Almost rose.

L said, "If something is about to happen. Running, or hiding, is going to get us hurt or killed. Whoever is here, if there is someone here, is here for Opal."

"Then unchain me." She said.

"I can't do that."

"L," Light said, "this is most likely her family. If they are determined to kidnap her, then having her tied to us puts both us, and her at infinitely more risk."

"I can't let her go."

Opal asked, "Where's the key?"

"That's exactly the reason I can't unchain you. Watari has it, and he won't be back for a little while. I'm sorry, but you'll have to try something else."

Her breath caught. She bit back a bitter smile, because she might be screwed. Mello wasn't supposed to move this quick. She hadn't even gotten a chance to speak with Light, yet, so didn't know what he wanted. She looked to L, his face blue-white. Eyes like a dead fish. Is that what he wanted? L dead?

"Light?" Her voice dragged, dreadful, as her stomach twisted.

"What is it?" He moved closer to her, and put his hand on her shoulder, so she knew where he was.

She put her hand over his. "I don't know what to do." There was a banging sound. She dropped her hand from his. The rush of a half dozen steps. Urgency swelled, which made Opal stand, and the desk chair skidded. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders. He locked his hands around her waist. Her urgency was contagious. Plague-like.

Her lips bushed his ear. "Goodbye."

His heart skipped a beat. She stuck her hand into her pocket, for the shell charm, and took his hand to fold the trinket into his palm. It was something. She rose onto tip-toe and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He turned it into something deeper. She sighed.

A sharp voice punctured their pretense of seclusion. "You move on quick, like your mother."

They broke apart. She opened her eyes and a flashlight blinded her, but she knew the voice. "Uncle Kai."

"Let's go, kid."

"I can't."

"Please don't make this go the hard way."

"Look." Opal pointed to her ankle.

He angled the beam toward her feet. "I don't suppose any of you guys got the key?"

"No." L said, "It should be back soon."

"We're not waiting." Uncle Kai didn't have a gun, but he showed them the men standing next to him, with their weapons trained. Light guided her behind him. "I don't want to shoot you. Opal has some questions to answer. I am taking her. It's up to your whether you retain the opportunity to see her again, or not. Don't be stupid."

Light asked, "How are you getting her out?"

"We can shoot it off." An accented voice spoke. An American. One of Mello's men.

Another voice, a woman: "You will maim her."

Uncle Kai held the flashlight under his chin, just for a moment: "I didn't chain her up."

Light said, "If you wait until the key returns, we'll give her up, no fuss."

"I'm not waiting. I have no desire to clash with the Japanese police. Things always end up going sideways." He flicked his head to the left. A giant of a man emerged out of the dark. He pulled Light's arms behind his back. A preventative measure.

Opal put her head in her hands. "This is so stupid."

"I agree." Uncle Kai pressed his fingers into his forehead. "Alright. Who's got a pocketknife?"

A hand came out of the dark proffered a knife, which caught the light.

"What are you doing?" Opal asked. Uncle Kai wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Someone come hold her down."

Another stepped out of the shadows and kicked behind her knees. She dropped. He rolled her, put his weight on her, and held her wrists against the floor.

L had his arms up in the air. Someone was trained on him, but he kept his eyes locked on Light.

"You don't have to do this." Opal whined.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Uncle Kai put a flashlight into his mouth, knelt next to her. The blade pressed against her skin. He stuck the tip into the lock.

He looked into Opal's face, considered cutting off her foot; however, that might prove more time consuming, and there was a possibility they'd lose her. A fat embolism, or she'd bleed out on the way.

Light held his breath. The knife slipped. Nicked her skin. Uncle Kai jammed the knife harder into the lock. Twisted it. Wiggled it. The stuttering of the knife's edge left thin slices all over her ankle. The pain stung, like she'd cut herself shaving; over and over

A rushed whisper: "Hurry boss."

"I am."

Colour drained from her face, as the tip of the knife gouged her. She groaned. "Light."

Light lurched forward. The woman stepped out from the dark. "Calm down, sweetie. You'll just make it worse." She was right. He clenched his fist around the shell. Opal could handle it.

She let her head fall back. The man across her chest made it hard to breathe. She wished for an hour ago. When the fluorescents hummed and Light and her were bent over that map. She wished she was reading obituaries.

Click. The cuff clanged onto the floor. "You're okay," Uncle Kai promised. He squeezed her knee.

* * *

They got her out. Stole her. She sat in the back seat, left side, knees crossed, and hands folded in her lap. On the bright side, she couldn't feel her ankle. Uncle Kai kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. She could hear the words stuck in the back of his throat: "I can't believe it."

She couldn't either. All she knew, was that Light wasn't going to help her. She'd freed him, but she was still alone. He let her be alone, because of L. She rolled the window down, felt air flutter against her skin.

"You're exactly like Goro."

She snapped out of it. "What."

He shifted, so he faced her. "What you're doing, if it's true, you're exactly like him. I shoulda know. If you were a boy I would've been prepared…I suppose I've met women like you in the past, I just never thought my niece would be one."

She had nothing to say to that. She didn't know her father, in any way that mattered. She remembered grey suits and polished shoes and the smell of spicy cologne. Most of all she remembered that act of cruelty. His violence. How his finger pulled the trigger- Her finger pulled the trigger. "Oh." She said.

"And if you are like him, you'll know exactly where we are going." He smirked. "You know, don't you?"

"You're taking me to Mello."

Uncle Kai shook his head. "Uncanny. He even folded his hands like you're doing."

So she unfolded her hands, and rested them on her knees.

He laughed, then coughed. "I can't believe it."

Opal looked out the window. The city was dark, and quiet. A newspaper skipped across the road, caught in the wind. She could see her reflection in the tinted glass. She touched her stitches. She should get them out soon, because she didn't know what happened if you left them in too long.

The car stopped in an alley, where posters peeled and dumpsters overflowed. "This is our stop," said Uncle Kai, and him and Opal exited the vehicle. The car backed into the street and drove off. "I could've given you to Mr. Mori." He said.

"I know." She wasn't wearing shoes, which bothered her. She put her left foot on top of her right, to brush off pebbles stuck to her sole.

"You're not going to thank me?"

Her mouth tasted sour, because that's the way the air smelt. "Thank you."

"Mello's down there." He took her upper arm, wrapped his hand all the way around. His grip so tight she could feel her pulse.

He led Opal through a thick door into a stairway, which descended. The walls were red printed with burgundy leaf pattern. A naked pink bulb buzzed overhead. She could hear music pulsating through from above.

He took her into a side room. A lounge with leather sofas and fur carpets. The room was soulless, save for them. "Did you lie to me?" She asked.

Uncle Kai sat. Lit himself a cigarette. "He's just running late."

"Uh-huh." Opal studied the place. There were no windows. One entrance, one exit. There was a gaudy mirror leant against the wall. She approached it, ran her finger along the swirling frame.

* * *

Mello sat atop an upside down crate. An AK-47 leant next to him. He tapped his foot against the concrete, hands bridged over his mouth. Head lights phased across his face. He closed his eyes, smirked.

* * *

Watari sped down a street lined with old trees and run down residential buildings. They rounded a corner.

"Pull over here." Aizawa said. "There's a car up ahead." It blocked the road. Headlights lighting up the half-constructed building, and cast long, bent shadows.

Watari stopped on the shoulder of the road. He turned off the car. The group sat in silence, all fixed on the picture before them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Matsuda whispered.

"We just have to be careful." Aizawa pulled his ski mask over his head. "Like we have been doing for our entire careers."

Chief Yagami arrived behind them. Got out of the car, and came up to their passenger side. He nodded, so Aizawa and Matsuda would depart. Watari stayed behind, hands on the wheel. The men walked, pistols drawn, toward the building. Sparse streetlight hit the high parts on their faces and cool night air made their breath look like smoke.

The front gate was open. The padlock laid smashed on the ground. Matsuda kicked it with his foot, mid step. It skidded. Aizawa rolled his eyes. "What part of careful didn't you understand."

"Pay attention, Aizawa," Chief Yagami said. "Matsuda, you're fine."

They entered the building, into a long hall. "Woah," said Matsuda, as he swept his flashlight over the skeleton of the place.

The men moved forward, around a corner. Mello was on his perch. He leant back, and waved. "Yo."

"Step away from the weapon." Aizawa gestured to the automatic with his pistol.

Mello shook his head. "I just want to talk." An engine sparked, sputtered. The car in the driveway backed out at a wicked speed and screeched out of earshot. He continued, "Don't worry about that. The driver will be dead shortly. It's interesting, isn't it? I found the method. I just need the girl and I'll have solved the Kira case."

Matsuda said, "We're not giving you Opal."

That made Mello chuckle. "Good thing just took her then. You guys really are pathetic. Anyway, I've been waiting for you. L's men, aren't you? I want you to send him a message. I'm the only one whose figured out how Kira kills."

Aizawa said, "Tell us your message."

"Tell L, I've won, and I want to meet him, so I can show him my case."

"That's all?"

"I'll contact him to negotiate specifics."

Chief Yagami looked at the kid. "We're the police. If you don't give cooperate—If you choose to cover evidence regarding the Kira case, you can be charged as an accessory."

"I don't think so."

Aizawa spoke, voice low, and looking away from Mello. "The man came from out back. We should check it out."

Mello laughed. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. I don't even go out back. That's Kira's territory."

"He's bluffing." Aizawa stepped back, toward the front entrance.

"Suit yourselves."

The men exited after Aizawa. Matsuda lingered, gun trained on Mello. _Opal couldn't really have been kidnapped. She was with L and Light. L was too smart to let that happen. Light, he admitted, liked her too much._

"Keep close to the wall. I'll go first." Aizawa held up a hand. "Let's go."

They creeped along the brick, around to the back, stepping over shovels and around loose bricks.

"I can't see a thing." Matsuda said.

Behind a rusted crane, they crouched. Aizawa said. "Whoever's here will be in the trees. Keep low."

"We can still call for back up."

Chief Yagami said, "It's too late. Mello's left by now, and I can't ask men to come into a situation where I have no idea of the risk."

"We've got this. I'm going, behind that wall. Cover me." Aizawa went. There were shots. Matsuda and Yagami provided covering fire.

Matsuda gasped. "How many are there?"

"More than three. Probably around ten. We have to clear them out."

Matsuda and Chief Yagami nodded to one another and leant out from either end of the crane and fired. They aimed where they heard shots coming from. Matsuda grit his teeth, and blinked every time he fired.

Chief Yagami sat against a wheel. Out of breath. "I'm out."

"I don't hear anything." Matsuda said. "Is it over?"

Aizawa stood. Turned on his flashlight. He cleared the treeline; swept the beam over the site and illuminated a dozen bodies strewn over two-by-fours, or face down in overgrown grass and gravel. "Fuck."

"Look." Matsuda pointed, "Is that a grave?" He held his beam on it. A shadow stretched behind the cross. Taller than any of them.

"One way to find out." So, Aizawa approached the grave, pistol loose in his grip.

* * *

Back on the road, Mello had the gun on his shoulder, and ambled toward Watari's car. He knocked on the glass. Watari rolled it down. Mello bent. "Hey Watari."

"How are you, Mello?"

"I need a ride."

Watari saw the gun on his shoulders and unlocked the door. Mello probably wanted to see L, which Watari could arrange. L wanted to see Mello too. He heard a spurt of gun shots. He glanced up to the construction site. Searching for life. Gunshots sounded like hail on the roof of his car.

Mello settled in. "There are bugs in here, right. The silent treatment? Really Watari? Well Aizawa, Matsuda, and Yagami are dead. I rigged it to explode."

"Mello, please get out of the car."

"What the hell Watari? I'll kill you, you know that don't you?"

"Please get out of the car. I cannot take you where you want to go." He stared at the boy.

"Fine." Mello pushed open the door, stumbled back as Watari pulled away. He propped the gun back against his shoulder and walked down the centre of the road. He kicked a rock.

* * *

Aizawa's cell rang. It was L: "Do not go near the grave."

"Why not?"

"Opal's been kidnapped."

"Yeah, I heard." Aizawa scratched his chin. "Whatever's in that grave has to be the key to how Kira kills."

"It's not. Not unless Kira uses high power explosives. Whatever Kira uses, or does, is not there. Mello wouldn't have left it. He wants to show me."

"Why does he want to?"

"He's a potential successor. I suppose he's wanting to prove himself to me."

"This is your fault?"

"Perhaps, but for right now, please return to Chief Yagami's car. And meet Light and I at the Memento Mori Gentleman's Club. That's where Opal is being kept."

"Ryuzaki, Light's not trained. You can't bring him onto the field."

"The headquarters became the field about an hour ago. He can handle it. Besides, I can't leave his side."

"Please." Aizawa threw his hand into the air. "That's not still going on!"

"No. I've decided Light is not Kira, at least at the moment, but I need to keep track of him. You understand."

"If they wanted him, they would've taken him with Opal."

"The people who took Opal did so out of their self-interest. Mello doesn't have as much influence over them, as he thinks he does. They refused to kidnap the police chief's son for obvious reasons. They don't want the entire force after them. Just us. That said, Mello is still a threat."

"We just shot up half the syndicate."

L paused. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes."

"Then please, the Memento Mori Gentlemen's club."

* * *

Mello flipped the Death Note in his hands as he sauntered down the pink washed stairs. A smirk tinged his mouth. He pushed open the mahogany door, first on the left.

He opened his eyes and they expanded to encompass the demon looming across the room. He stopped in his tracks and the Death Note slipped from his grip. It fell open on the floor. He stared. The demon stared back.

"What's got into you, kid?" Uncle Kai blew smoke.

Mello collected himself, bent to retake the Death Note. "You can't see that?"

"That." Uncle Kai flourished his cigarette to Opal. "Is a girl."

Opal raised a hand, "hello."

"Do you see it?" He asked Opal.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"She's a Shinigami."

"What's going on?"

"I assume you can see her because you touched the book."

Mello looked at the book. Ran his thumb across the spine. "You have to see this." He offered Kai the Death Note.

"I don't want to see it. I've seen enough in my day. By the way Mello. You made a mistake. She wasn't alone, like you said she'd be. He was chained to two men. One of which was the police chief's son." He rose. "It would've been nice for the heads up. My business with the police has always been and always will not be personal, alright?"

"I don't care about your business with the police, but I was under the impression Light Yagami was in detention."

"He was." Opal nodded. "L decided to let him out, after criminals started dying again."

Mello rolled his eyes. "The fact that he was chained to him, proves L thought he was still suspicious."

Opal looked to the ceiling. "Maybe. All I know is this case is like a game for L. He's dragging it out, causing more to die, because, like a child he wants to play for five more minutes."

"Is Light Yagami Kira?"

"There's more than one now, but he's one of three suspects."

"And three Kiras," Mello realized.

 _That's right. She was a Kira. And she'd gotten this far, on her own. She just had to trust herself._ "L's been waiting for evidence, looking for it, but he was interested in justice he should have had us arrested. He should've turned us into criminals. Seen if we'd die, but he didn't because he didn't have his 100%. And because of that the Kira case has gotten out of hand."

"Is that why the demon is with you? This is yours. You're a Kira."

"But there's one more."

"Who?"

"If I tell you, you didn't really solve the case."

He paced the room, hands folded behind his back. "Daichi Kobayashi. You were the Author, but took your husband's Death Note. I need Light, and his Death Note. L's protecting him."

She tracked him around the room. "How are you going to get L to believe you, and solve the case?"

"I think it might be time for him to retire, at least from this case. Let someone with fresh eyes step up."

"He's not going to let you. Like I said he's after that five more minutes."

"I'll make him see." Mello stopped. "We should leave now."

"Where?"

"We need to move to where I planned to meet them, before they show up here, and I'm not ready. She probably has trackers or bugs in her clothing. Take it off."

Opal watched the youth's face, "What will I wear?"

Mello stared back, "I'm sure there's something left over in the dressing room. Kai, why don't you go get her something to wear."

"I'm not leaving her alone with you."

"Fine. I'll be right back." Mello turned and left the room.

There was just silence. The air thickened with smoke. Mello returned, a mass of white sequins in his hands. He seemed transfixed by the glinting plastic.

 _This world is filled with people like you, Mello. You think you're special, but you're not._ She pulled her dress over her head. Uncle Kai kept his eyes averted. She unhooked her bra. _The thing is Mello. I know what I can deal with, and I've dealt with worse than you._

He held onto the garment a moment longer, let her stand there made decent only by the placement of her hands, the reach of her hair. He tossed her it. It shimmered. She caught it and pulled it over her head: A slip dress. It was scratchy and was loose around the chest. "Now what?"

"Come with me." She followed. They marched single file up the staircase. "I was supposed to have a ride. However, it proved uncooperative."

Uncle Kai pulled out his cell phone. "I can give my guys a call. They shouldn't be too far away."

Mello shook his head. "I'd rather walk."

"Why?" He gestured to Opal. "She's like a pylon. If they're coming here, they'll see us for sure."

"Give her your jacket."

"It's my jacket."

"She's your niece."

"She's your hostage."

"She'd be harder to see if she just takes off the dress."

"Whatever." Uncle Kai shrugged off his leather jacket, and put it around her shoulders. He shivered in a wife beater. "Let's just get out of here."

"The docks." Mello put his hands into his pocket, and turned, so to lead them down the street.

"Why? You want them to find you. What's the difference between now and then?"

"Now there's too many people around. Too many unpredictable variables. I need to meet with L, on my own terms, where there are no distractions. Where he has to hear me out."

"Kid, I'm playing along, because I'm holding up my end, but I'm fucking freezing. I want to know what you're planning. Stop dodging the question. Is it going to be dangerous? Or, rather, how dangerous is it gonna be?"

"You're going to kill her anyway. You're supposed to turn her over to Mr. Mori, but you'll just kill her instead. If you want I can kill her." The Death Note was a weight pressed into his side.

"No. Not to satisfy your vendetta. I'll remind you that it was your mistake that cost your colleague's life."

"Shut up."

"It's a hard truth, but in this world if you blame others for what you did, kid, they're not gonna like it. And their buddies ain't gonna like it and sooner or later you're gonna end up in ditch cut from ear to ear."

Mello sneered. "I'm not a part of your world."

"You're in it. You may think you're above it. Some class A detective, bending the syndicate to your will to show up your boss, but don't doubt it. You're in it, and there's no way out."

"Whatever, old man. I can have the entire syndicate arrested once I take L's place. I will rid this world of evil. Because I'm not afraid to make decisions, even when faced with doubt. I'm a real man."

"Alright Pinocchio, where to?"

"I have the keys for a fishing boat. _The_ _Ariel."_

Opal opened the car door, and stepped out; bare foot onto gravel. The wind tasted like salt and gasoline. She stepped down the dock. Black water sloshed underneath, and her heart beat drummed, blood rushed, and the weathered boats all creaked. It was like a song.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and everything else you do. Especially if you're still around after all these chapters, all these words. It's cool of you. I truly appreciate your guy's interest. It has made this writing journey awesome. Yeah, hopefully I can make the end worth your while. Peace and love ~ IImage**


	16. Illumination

Philosofox: I can't tell you:P You'll have to read to find out... and I don't really know what you mean by "a fanfic like this." I can guess you're referring to the OC and convoluted plot. I melt into mush when someone compliments my writing. I like being mush:) Thank you!

Your Delusional Fantasies: I'm happy about that:D

* * *

Illumination

The task force filtered into that basement lounge, and saw Opal's clothes crumpled on the floor; so they lowered their guns. A collective sigh made the smoky air lighter.

Matsuda rubbed the back of his head. "It looks like she shrunk out of them."

"She probably just took them off." Aizawa muttered, "Sometimes women do that."

Chief Yagami crossed his arms. "She must have known we put trackers in. You don't think this means she ran away on us?"

"No." L decided. "She has yet to run away from anything. She wants us to trust her."

Aizasa said, "We are getting close to a breakthrough. She might've gotten cold feet." He put his hands on his hips, watched cigarette smoke curl out of the ashtray on the coffee table. "Does Mello smoke?"

"No." L crossed the room and plucked her dress off the floor. Pinched it between two fingers.

"Then there's someone else with him. Probably syndicate."

"Yes, I noticed." L paused. "Light you'll be getting a call shortly." So, Light's cellphone rang. The task force, turned and stared. L said, "Go ahead. Answer it."

Light flipped open his cell, and put it on speaker. The task force held their breath, as they waited for the caller to speak. Three seconds passed. "L," Mello said, his smile audible, "long time, no see."

L approached the receiver in Light's palm. "You kidnapped a suspect, which, in addition to the charge of kidnapping, is considered an obstruction of justice. You will be held accountable for your actions."

"It was hardly kidnapping. She didn't resist at all, and she's had more than one chance to escape if she wanted. She's beside me now, completely unbound." His voice crackled out. "Light Yagami. If you." Crinkle. Crackle. "Will die." The task force exchanged glances.

"It sounds like you're out in the middle of nowhere."

"I am. That's the point." Crack. "Docks."

"You're on a boat?" L pinched his nose, then stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Why are you on a boat?"

"I won't have anyone interfering."

"You're not the only one with a boat."

"Yes, but I am the only one who knows where myself, Kira's weapon and Opal Kobayashi are." Mello relayed his coordinates.

"I will see you shortly." L reached and shut Light's phone in his palm.

Chief Yagami said, "He's just a kid. Doesn't he have someone who's accountable for him? A parent, or guardian, we could get in contact with?"

"I'm afraid that would be me, more or less." L looked to the ceiling. Ornate plaster, with water stains. "Light, I wonder how he has your number?"

"Opal probably knows it."

"Interesting."

"Not really."

"You might not think so, but I do."

"She probably knows many numbers off the top of her head. She likes dial up telephones."

"Does she?"

"Well she owned one." Light closed his eyes. "Obviously I can't know for sure." He looked back at L's face. "For all I know my number is tattooed on her thigh."

L's eyes were wide, a ghost of a bemused smile on his mouth. "No need to get testy."

Light smirked. "You do have a way of bringing out the worst in people."

"I prefer to think of it as the truth."

"Yeah, that seems like you."

"Thank you." L turned away. "We should go."

Matsuda extinguished the cigarette left in the ashtray. Aizawa walked past him, to get to the exit. He said, under his breath, "Only you can prevent strip club fires."

* * *

Uncle Kai hung over the edge of the boat, face pale green. Sea sprayed onto the roof of his mouth, in his eyes, and up his nose, which burned his charcoal lungs.

Mello stood at the helm, bent against the rail, and watched the twinkling shore line shrink. He flicked a switchblade open and shut, open and shut.

Opal held the rail tight, by both hands. She watched Mello, wary. Dread felt like iron in her stomach. She looked toward the black horizon. "Have you ever been out on the ocean before?" She looked over her shoulder, to Rem.

Rem said, "I have only seen it from the Shinigami realm." Mello stopped his motions, just to resume them.

"So, what do you think?" She stared into the inky sea.

"I think it's fine."

"I thought you'd like it. Its dark, mysterious. Seems like something death would like, or at least find comfortable. What does it look like from your realm?"

"Smaller."

Opal smiled as helicopter blades came to beat the air overhead. Her hair went wild. She looked up at the underneath of the helicopter, as it hovered over _The Ariel_. It blocked out the moon. A ladder dropped, so she stepped back.

L skittled down the rope. His bare feet hit deck, and he turned, stuck his hands back into his jean pockets. "Mello."

Mello straightened and shouted, "What's with the helicopter?"

"Didn't have a boat."

"I don't suppose Light Yagami is flying the helicopter." Mello crossed his arms. "Who else is here?"

"Watari."

Mello shifted his weight. Dropped his gaze. "Oh."

"What was that?" L looked over his shoulder to Opal.

Her eyes blinked from being locked on the bottom of the helicopter to L. "I didn't say anything."

"Don't talk to her." Mello took the Death Note from inside his leather jacket. He glowered at L.

L stopped, eyes flicking between the black notebook and Mello's shadowy face. Mello approached L and offered him the Death Note. L hesitated before he reached and touched the cover, to take it. His hand pulled away, like a reflex. Like it burned. He yelled, and his hands and voice quaked. "S-Shinigami."

Mello smirked, as he watched L unravel; grab his hair and stumble. He explained, "This is how Kira kills. It was buried behind the construction site in a false grave. Look at the entries. It's all the proof you need."

L pulled himself together and back toward the Death Note. He reached and held onto the note until Mello let go and let him have it. L stepped over to Opal, and spoke into her ear. "Can you see the Shinigami?"

She blinked, and shifted. Put a finger to her left ear. He repeated himself. She answered him, her breath on his neck, "Shinigami, like a god of death? What's it like?"

L examined her face. Her eyes wide, gentler than he'd seen them. "See for yourself." He offered her the Death Note.

She took it, and her mouth fell open. A glistening film coated her eyes. She rose, walked toward Rem. "Woah."

"Shinigami," L said to Rem, "Who does this Death Note belong to?"

"Mihael Keehl, is the current owner of this Death Note."

Mello's mouth fell open. He cried out: "It belongs to her." He pointed, hand shaking, "Those notes were written by her."

Opal started "I-

Mello's words fell over each other, "Light Yagami is the original Kira, but there's more than one. Opal is it."

L studied the rushed characters. He looked to Opal, who shook her head, as tears pooled and dripped down her cheeks. He'd need a sample of her writing. They kept no notes, as he'd dictated at the beginning. He wiped his hands on his sleeves.

Mello said, "Originally I thought she was the author, but Daichi Kobayashi is a better fit. Because I thought about it. Opal was missing a concrete motive." He shook his head, "How could I have missed that? I just thought since she was connected to Light that she was; however, Daichi was also connected to the police force."

"No, he didn't"

"The syndicate have their own rats as police officers. He had all the access he needed. I know, because before he died, he got me information about the Kira case."

"We kept no documents."

"Therefore," Mello put one hand on his waist, "the police know about the Death Note, and are letting it exist. It's the only explanation for why it's gone on as long as it has when you have three suspects and three Kiras. The Japanese police support Kira, and why wouldn't they? He's made their job so much easier."

L said, "Mello, you've been too friendly with the syndicate."

"I wouldn't call this friendly." He pointed to Uncle Kai, leant overboard.

"What would you call it?"

"Business."

"You are aware the syndicate does not like the Japanese police based on conflict of interest."

"What of it?"

"You are construing a story, which fits your reality, but fails to recognize the truth. Still you uphold yourself based on a false sense of justice." L tapped his chin. "At this point there's a two percent chance, that you are a Kira."

"You have to be joking L. I know your name. If I was Kira you'd be dead."

"You don't want to kill me. You want to impress me."

"You're not listening to me."

"Opal's at fifteen percent."

"But, who else could it be?"

"I don't know who Kira is, which is why this investigation is ongoing."

Mello shook his head and fist. "There is nobody else. It has to be her."

"It doesn't have to be her. I have to take all possibilities into account."

"There's always doubt. You can't let that stop you, like it has."

"Don't be a fool, Mello. I understand that—

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Proof, and because of this," He held up the Death Note. It reflected the light from the caged bulb over the steering wheel. "We're one step closer."

"I should get credit for that."

"Credit for what?"

"The murder weapon breakthrough."

"Aizawa and Matsuda found the place."

"I found it first."

"You didn't do anything about it." The boat bobbled.

"I watched how it worked. I watched them show up, with their newspapers, write, and walk away."

"And you did nothing?"

"I did. I moved the Death Note, but the people written in the Death Note died anyway."

"And criminals in the paper still died. There wasn't a break in the chain of Kira's murders. Tell me Mello, did you take the place of the Kira and write in the names?"

"Kira's plan needed to remain intact, so you could see how much it was Opal, I needed you to figure out what I had."

"You couldn't have just told me."

"Like you'd have listened. You never listen. The syndicate listens to me. They listened to me, without a doubt. They'd die for each other, and for me."

"I'm listening now."

"No you're not. You're arguing with me. You're telling me you suspect me of being Kira."

"You admit to writing names in this Death Note."

Mello stopped. "No, I—I didn't."

L put a finger on his chin, "Of course that doesn't mean—

"L, you're blind."

"That's the state in which justice is supposed to be."

"I hate you."

L frowned. "I don't hate you."

Mello stepped forward. "No you're indifferent—always have been. I'd actually prefer if you'd hate me."

"I'm sorry if you feel I haven't acknowledged you, but I've been preoccupied. I've never had a case, that has demanded so much of me. Mello, I have to ask you to come with me. I cannot let you leave."

"Yeah, right."

"You will be arrested, forcefully, if you refuse."

"You can't pull that on me."

L said, "One day, I hope you'll understand," as Chief Yagami descended the rope ladder, with one hand up, to show no will to harm.

Mello grit his teeth. He noticed Chief Yagami. He glared at L. "You lied to me."

Chief Yagami shouted, "Mello, I'm Chief Yagami of the Japanese police force. We just want to take you back to headquarters. We want you to work with the police, on the Kira case."

L looked up at Chief Yagami. He didn't want Mello to work with him, and he didn't want to lie to him, either.

Mello spat, "Like how Opal worked for the Kira case?" He walked over to the anchor, and released it into the ocean. The clamor of the metallic chain against itself and the side of the boat. Chief Yagami climbed back up toward the helicopter. Mello ran to the wheel and took L, Uncle Kai, and Opal further into open ocean. The fishing boat bounced across chops. L fell back into Opal. Uncle Kai gripped the edge of the boat, knuckles bleached.

* * *

Chief Yagami got back into the cabin, and pulled the ladder up after him.

"I'm sorry," Watari said, "I thought that might work. L wasn't going to offer him a position, and that is what he wanted."

"It should have worked. I just spooked him."

"It's not your fault," Light had his chin on his hands. "He was going to run, whatever happened. We had to try something."

"I should've gone."

"No. I'm the only one he'd believe the promise from. I just approached it wrong."

* * *

L and Opal exchanged glances. Opal pushed herself up. She walked to stand next to Mello. She asked him, "Where are you going?"

He answered, flatly, "China."

Opal blinked. "Uh-huh. They're going to keep following you. You're going to get the Chinese police involved, if we can even get there." She pointed to the fuel gauge.

He looked to the gauge, then back forward. "We can make it."

"No, we can't." She looked at his reflection on the windshield. His eyes were wild and jaw locked.

He spat. "What do you know?"

"That we can't get to China."

Mello looked at her. "Fuck off."

There wasn't a question about it, so she turned and fucked off, and returned to L's side. "He's not listening. He's trying to get to China."

"I will go talk to him."

Opal glanced to Uncle Kai. She looked to L, and his gaping eyes. "Maybe don't talk."

"I will wait until he does." L left.

Opal went to Uncle Kai, crumpled on the ground. She took the jacket from around her shoulders and put the back of her hand against his forehead. All that vomiting. He must be so dehydrated. He grabbed her wrist. His eyes were desperate, blood shot. "This is your fault."

"I know."

There was a bang, like a body hitting deck. Mello and L came tumbling out of the cabin. A tangle of fists in flight. Opal watched, stunned. L was a sure fighter: Mello, desperate. The helicopter caught up, and again, loomed above, and shined its light on the situation. Opal shielded her eyes. The quarreling boys didn't seem to notice.

The loud speaker came on. It was Watari, "Mello, and L, please put your hands up and step away from one another."

Opal saw something flash. A glint in Mello's hands. L stumbled back, clutching his stomach. He stumbled back, and fell overboard into black water. Opal rushed forward. Looked over the rail, but he was gone; swallowed. Mello caught his breath, scrambled back to the wheel. Opal collapsed onto the deck. She knew what L would feel. How the salt water would burn him, and she watched the helicopter, light sweeping the ocean, as she was bulleted away.

Mello pulled into a cove on the Japanese coast. They skidded onto the beach. Opal was knocked into the rail. Mello left Opal and Uncle Kai in the boat, and fled into the city. Uncle Kai rolled out, and away down the street. He didn't want any more to do with her, which she understood. Opal pushed herself out of the boat, and fell into the sand. She rose, dusted herself off, and wadded into the ocean. Held onto her arms, and felt the breeze. The water lapped at her skin. The tide tugged at her. She wasn't going anywhere. They'd come for her.

* * *

They found L, because an emergency responder team rescued him from the depths. He was blue and red, as they stripped off his clothing and wrapped him in wool, and applied their own body heat. They lifted him to the hospital. The windswept task force collected bedside.

"We need to retrieve Opal," Light said. "The investigation isn't over just because L is injured."

"He's more than injured. He's in a coma."

"My son is right. I'll send out a search party. We should let L rest. He's in good hands."

"I'm remaining here," Watari said.

"As you should." The rest of the team left. Light lingered. It was strange seeing the great detective L, chapped lipped and vacant. It turned something in him, like a forgotten dream.

* * *

They found Mello in a café, hands wrapped around a cold cup of hot chocolate, because a concerned barista phoned the police. Concerned because she couldn't get him to leave the closed establishment, and there was a babysitter raking in overtime at her place.

Aizawa put Mello in handcuffs, and escorted him to the task force headquarters. Mello's eyes stayed stuck to the floor, and he mumbled under his breath. After a while, they stopped asking him to speak up.

* * *

They found her standing in the water. Her dress reflecting spotlight.

They dropped a ladder and she climbed aboard. The bottoms of her feet and toes were crinkled. She sat squashed next to Aizawa. She smelt like sea spray and midnight. She crossed her legs and adjusted her hem line.

"That's quite the dress." Aizawa said.

She smoothed her hair. Deadpanned: "It's not mine. Somewhere there's a stripper walking around without it."

He bit back a good-natured laugh. "Obviously."

* * *

A/N: I'm tired...It's about time we wrap this thing up, loosely, with a lavender coloured bow, don't you think?


	17. Caesura

Caesura

Since L was two hours deep in a coma, Light led the task force. It was easy, natural, and no one protested: Matsuda didn't think to, Aizawa didn't want to, and Chief Yagami couldn't.

So, Light sat next to Opal on the grey sofa. She leant on his shoulder, and slept soundly. He had the Death Note in his hands, and fire in his eyes; a purpose reignited. Misa came catapulting down the stairs in bedtime lace and chiffon. She reached for Opal's shoulder, to shake her awake. Light stopped her: "Let her sleep."

Misa sat on the coffee table, and her knees brushed Light's as she crossed her legs. "She can sleep elsewhere." She reached and touched his wrist, "Since when weren't you tied to L? Why didn't you tell Misa as soon as you could?"

"Now is not the time to be petty." Light glanced to where Mello sat, behind a wall, in an interrogation room.

She pouted. "You're being mean to Misa. If _she_ wasn't here, you wouldn't be mean."

Light shut his eyes, indignant. "I'm not being mean."

She huffed. "Why is she wearing that?"

Light said, "Matsuda, you can get a statement. We can hold him for obstruction of justice, so we're not in a hurry, and we can figure out the mechanics of this Death Note in the meantime."

Aizawa shook his head. "It reinforces our suspicions, but it's hard to believe it's real."

"There are pending entries. Since we have the book, the people who have yet to be written from the papers, will not die, but those who were used as puppets should. If this is real." Light flipped a page. "The only risk is that because we now know how Kira kills, and there is more than one Death Note, he has nothing left to lose."

"Are you predicting a resurgence? For the deaths to increase to their prior rate?"

"It's a possibility." He looked to Opal, against his shoulder.

Misa tapped her foot, and pouted. "If you're going to be busy with this. Misa will be upstairs, when you want her." She left, flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"L's own underling." Aizawa shook his head. He fits the age range L projected. He's intelligent. Childish. He suits the profile. He has motive. Opportunity. We could build a case against him quite easily. It all depends on whether or not, there is a resurgence, like Light said." He paused, "We could be dealing with the emergence of a new weapon, in general."

Light nodded, "The Kira division may become a standard part of the police force."

Opal opened her eyes, sat up, rubbed them. "How's L?" She asked, heart in a knot.

Aizawa answered, "He's in a coma."

She sighed. "Uh-huh."

Light asked, "What happened on the boat?"

She looked to the high ceiling. "L suggested Mello might be a Kira. So he killed to prove it, but I think he meant to disprove it. They fought. L fell overboard, because Mello stabbed him with a switchblade..."

"He admitted to writing in the Death Note?" Light raised a brow.

"Yes."

 _What an idiot._ "Well, that makes things simpler."

* * *

A storm brewed. When the night sky flashed, it illuminated Opal and Light, who sat across from each other, upstairs and alone at the chess table. Her hair was damp, and she was back in her own clothes. The game moved slow.

Light said. "How did you know it wouldn't be me who got hurt? I almost went down, instead of my father."

Opal rested her chin on the back of her hand. She took her turn. "L wouldn't let that happen."

"How could you be sure?"

She looked up to him. Her irises black in the low light. "Just was, you know."

He stood. "You didn't have a reason?"

Opal tracked him, as he walked around to her. "It's your turn."

He took her arm, and pulled her out of her seat. "It's about time."

A blush dusted her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"You can't tell?"

"Not entirely."

He took her hand and led her down the hall. Her skin felt soft, warm. She examined his face, as he pulled her into the room in which she'd once stayed. She opened her mouth to speak, so he leant down and kissed her. She put her hand under his shirt. He stopped and pulled his shirt over his head. Put his hands on her waist. His mind blanked. The beginnings of thoughts sputtered and died. He didn't feel like entertaining them. Had better things to do. Thinking took away from the feeling and it felt good. She felt good. Everything was good.

It had to be, because it wasn't, really.

* * *

 _Light hung a shell necklace on a cross. "Rem, can ask a favour?"_

" _What is it?"_

 _He looked into the woods. Then at his hands. There was dirt on them, stuck underneath his fingernails. "When I turn myself over to L. I need Opal Tachibana to get a hold of Misa's Death Note. Everything is set up, but it requires Opal to remain alive."_

" _I cannot preserve life. It is against my very nature."_

 _He rubbed his palms together, dirt sprinkled back to the ground. "In addition to remaining with her, as if the Death Note she has come to own is yours, so you can answer questions she has, I need you to not offer her the Shinigami eyes."_

" _That is in my disinterest. I offer all humans, who come to own the Death Note, the deal."_

" _I need her to survive, and if by some stroke of fate, she is to die of natural cause, say an aneurism, within the next few weeks and that time is cut in half, everything I've set up will not pan out."_

" _I require payment."_

" _There are few things to bargain with a Shinigami. If you were Ryuk I could simply use apples. You're not that easy. After L is dead, you can kill her and get the years you would've from the deal."_

" _Yes, for the equation of numbers. I would end up getting more time, that's the deal? I could kill her right now if I wanted."_

" _Yes, but she's integral to getting L out of the picture. Misa wants that. She's tired of my being distracted by L."_

" _You're quite brash, making a deal with Death. I must warn you it never works out as people plan."_

" _Rem, do we have a deal?"_

" _Yes, Light Yagami, we have a deal."_

* * *

Light lay awake. He watched Opal's sleeping face. Studied the scar, like a crack on porcelain.

She smiled, eyes closed, "What?"

He turned his face up. "I'm not tired."

"So." She crawled and straddled his waist. Traced her fingers on his stomach. "Again?"

He pushed himself up, to meet her. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders. He kissed her and rolled her onto her back, so he was on top.

"Again," he said.

"I could tell." She giggled and tangled her hands in his hair.

* * *

Morning sun made the room amber. He awoke first, and dressed. "Opal, wake up." He said, into her left ear.

Her eyes blinked open. "I'm awake."

"We should check up on L."

"It must be killing you." She closed her eyes, "Not knowing."

"Then you're killing me." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Just go without me," she mumbled.

"I need someone else there. In case anything happens."

She opened one eye, "Like a witness."

"Yes, like a witness."

"But I've slept with you. That makes me biased."

"Does it?"

"I think other people would think so."

"You're very honest Opal."

"Not really."

"Other people think you are."

She sat up. Stretched her arms into the air. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

At L's side: Opal was folded into a chair. She picked at its seams. Light watched L, and the screen displaying the detective's vitals. She stood, "I'm going to get coffee. There's a place a few blocks away, where I haven't been in forever."

"There's a cafeteria downstairs."

"Gross." She stood. "Fine."

The cafeteria coffee was cheap, and cool, and smelt like jet fuel, for some reason. Opal crinkled her nose, and returned to the floor where L was kept.

She yawned, hiding her mouth in the elbow of her sleeve. The place was empty, pale blue, and smelt of antiseptic and fresh flowers. She saw his door open, she guessed she left it that way, near the end of the hall. She wrapped her free hand around the shell on her neck.

She put a hand on the door, to push it open. The sound of flat toned ringing blared, and through the crack she saw Light stand up. Her heart raced. The coffee dropped from her hands, and spilt into dark pools. Her knees hit linoleum. Fire. She felt fire, then, the touch of hard hands: cold, like stone.

She couldn't catch her breath.

XX

* * *

 **A/N: !Important: Just a head's up: I'm about to break the rules, in that I made a new rule for the Death Note. * (as far as I know) I know, I know, bad fan bad, but I think it makes sense. But I've been pretty well behaved up until this point. And I do what I want.**

 _ ***If you hate that**_ **, then this was the last chapter for you, and it's finally over… I'm gonna miss it… Thank you for reading, and engaging with this story, very much. I know it wasn't always fine, but you guys were;) Peace ~IImage**


	18. Constance

A/N: So for those who are still with me, let's go. One last time…

Constance

 _What a bizarre dream…_

She awoke, alone; her body, like a mass of sand. Heavy and dry, she pushed herself up, sitting, and lost her breath. It took her a moment to catch it. Plastic tubes stuck out of her arm. Careful, with stuttering hands, she peeled back the tape and pulled them out. She massaged the place where they had been.

She wanted water, like nothing else, so she kicked her feet over the edge. Her toes just brushed the cool floor. She tested her weight and held herself standing. Everything ached, and her head pounded. She gripped at it, to keep it together, but collapsed back onto the bed.

She just needed a minute.

Slow, she made it to the bathroom to inhale tap water. She looked into the mirror, cocked her head. A shower. She turned on the water, to a temperature near freezing, and let it bring her back to life. She dressed herself, and decided she wanted to go to the roof, for fresh air. The room's sole window opened in a five by six square in its bottom right corner. It wasn't enough, and ruined by a thick, musty screen. She turned to leave. When she looked up, her weary heart jumped into her throat. Light stood, dressed in a beige suit. He gazed at her, like he wanted her to blush, or fall back into a coma.

"Light Yagami?" She asked. She'd always had such vivid dreams.

"Opal Kobayashi." He said, "You were in a coma for 39 days." It's like she knew he was coming.

"Uh-huh." She said. "Why aren't I dead?"

"Humans _can_ cheat death. Doctors are trained to do it."

 _Not ultimately…_ She studied his face. "You knew…"

"A Shinigami cannot kill a human, using their Death Note, more than once." A faint smile curved his lips, "You should know better than to underestimate me."

"Maybe." So she followed him out into the hall. Made sure to shut the door behind them, all the way.

"There is a lot more to do."

In the elevator, she stared at the air next to Light. "There's a Shinigami with you."

"Yes."

"Can I meet it?"

"I'm never letting you meet him."

"I'm sure we'd be great friends."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Jealous?"

He watched the floor number flick from five to three. "Never."

"Me neither." The elevator stopped. The doors dinged open. She followed him out into the parking lot, where a soft breeze ruffled them.

"You don't mind walking?"

"No. It feels good." She took his arm. The sun was rising or setting. Opal didn't know which, because she didn't care to think about it.

End.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end, of this story. Thank you for reading. And following and favouriting, and commenting. I mean that. And I hope you enjoyed. And since this is the last chap, if you decide to comment, I'll reply with a pm. Peace and love, always ~IImage


End file.
